Ardente Desejo
by Hithi
Summary: Edward Del Castillo era tão orgulhoso quanto sua origem latino-americana, e agiu imediatamente para reparar o erro que fora cometido contra seu leal e idoso empregado: atraiu a garota que devia dinheiro ao velho senhor até a Guatemala,o que aconteceria?
1. Prólogo

**Bem, nova fic...**

**Essa já esta pronta, espero que gostem..**

**É uma adaptação do livro Ardente desejo,**

**E eu particularmente gosto muito dessa historia...**

**Beijos**

_**Não havia escapatória!**_

_Edward Del Castillo era tão orgulhoso quanto sua origem latino-americana, e agiu imediatamente para reparar o erro que fora cometido contra seu leal e idoso empregado: atraiu a garota que devia dinheiro ao velho senhor até a Guatemala, e ali ela ficaria até que concordasse em pagar sua dívida!_

_Mas havia algo de misterioso na "prisioneira" de Edward. Bella deveria parecer uma sofisticada cavadora de ouro, mas parecia ser uma mulher inocente e pura. Onde estava o segredo?_


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

— Eu jamais poderia fingir que sou você... —A voz trêmula de Bella morreu-lhe na garganta, sua incredulidade evidente.

— Por que não? — indagou Any com impaciência. — A Guatemala fica distante, e Fidélio Paez nunca me conheceu pessoalmente. Ele nem sequer sabe que eu tenho uma irmã, quanto mais que somos gêmeas idênticas!

— Mas por que você não pode simplesmente lhe escrever de volta e explicar que não tem disponibilidade para uma visita no momento? — argumentou Bella, inquieta, esforçando-se para entender por que a irmã teria sugerido farsa tão absurda em resposta a um simples convite.

— Eu gostaria que fosse tão simples!

— Você vai se casar daqui a um mês — lembrou-a Bella num tom brando. — A meu ver, isso torna uma recusa educada bastante simples.

— Você não entende. Não foi nem sequer Fidélio que me escreveu. Foi um certo vizinho dele, um maldito intrometido chamado Cullen Del Castillo! — Any torceu as mãos bem-cuidadas num gesto tenso. — O homem está exigindo que eu vá até lá e fique por algum tempo...

— E que direito ele tem de exigir alguma coisa?

Cindy lançou à irmã um olhar quase assustado.

— Ele acha que, como nora de Fidélio, sua única parenta viva... bem, que eu devo uma visita ao velho.

— Por quê? — Em outras circunstâncias, Bella teria entendido a exigência, mas parecia algo um tanto excessivo levando-se em conta o primeiro e breve casamento de sua irmã cinco anos antes.

Enquanto trabalhara em Los Angeles, Any tivera um tórrido romance com o filho de um rico fazendeiro guatemalteco. Entretanto, ela ficara viúva apenas dias depois de ter-se casado. Apesar de jovem e aparentemente saudável, Mike Newton Paez morrera de um súbito ataque do coração. Na época, a

Guatemala estivera sofrendo graves enchentes. O país inteiro estivera num grande caos, com o sistema de comunicações seriamente afetado. Com o pouco que soubera sobre as origens do falecido marido, Any achara impossível entrar em contato com o pai de Mike a tempo para o funeral. Daquele modo, fora realizado sem a presença do pai dele e, em seguida, ela voltara diretamente para Londres.

— Você nunca mencionou que ainda mantém contato com o pai de Mike — comentou Bella, nos olhos castanhos um brilho caloroso de aprovação.

Any corou visivelmente.

— Eu achei que manter contato era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, e agora que Fidélio está doente...

— Ele está doente? — interrompeu-a Bella, mortificada. — É algo grave?

— Sim. Desse modo, como posso responder a carta dizendo que não visitarei um homem moribundo porque vou me casar outra vez?

Bella contraiu o rosto. Teria sido uma resposta das mais insensíveis, sem dúvida. Na verdade, do ponto de vista de Fidélio, aquilo só serviria como uma cruel e horrível lembrança da morte prematura do único filho.

— Aquele homem, o vizinho dele, chegou a me enviar passagens de avião! Mas, mesmo que eu não estivesse prestes a me casar com Roger, não iria querer ir. — confessou Any numa súbita onda de ressentimento. — Odeio pessoas doentes! Não suporto estar perto delas. Eu seria totalmente inútil tentando demonstrar simpatia e todo esse tipo de coisa!

Baixando o olhar, Bella conteve um suspiro, lamentando por saber que a irmã dizia a verdade.

Quando a mãe de ambas ficara inválida, Any não se envolvera pessoalmente. Por outro lado, a ajuda financeira da irmã amenizara os problemas mais práticos daqueles longos e difíceis meses, quando a própria Bella fora obrigada a deixar seu emprego para cuidar da mãe. Any comprara-lhes um pequeno apartamento próximo ao hospital onde a mãe de ambas estivera recebendo tratamento. No momento, o apartamento estava à venda. Bella fazia questão de pagar a irmã de volta depois de seu gesto tão generoso.

— Mas você poderia lidar facilmente com Fidélio — argumentou Any, sua ansiedade em persuadir a irmã gêmea a tomar seu lugar evidente. — Você foi absolutamente maravilhosa com mamãe.

— Mas não seria certo enganar Fidélio Paez dessa maneira. Acho que você deveria conversar sobre isto com Roger...

— Roger? — Any gelou diante daquela menção ao homem que adorava e com quem logo iria se casar. — Ele é justamente a última pessoa que eu quero que saiba sobre isto! — Atravessando a sala, pegou as mãos da irmã, um ar de súplica em seus olhos. — Se ele soubesse quanto devo a Fidélio, provavelmente acharia que teríamos que cancelar o casamento para que eu pudesse ir até lá e... e eu não suportaria isso!

Bella fitou-a em completa perplexidade.

— O que você deve a Fidélio Paez?

— Ao longo dos anos, ele tem... bem, tem me enviado muito dinheiro — admitiu Any, constrangida.

Bella franziu a testa, pois a irmã vivia com bastante conforto e nunca, que tivesse sido de seu conhecimento, ficara sem dinheiro nos anos mais recentes.

— E por que o pai de Mike enviaria dinheiro a você?

— Bem, e por que não? — retrucou Any num tom quase agressivo. — É rico e não tem ninguém com quem gastar. Não fiquei com nada quando Mike morreu!

Bella corou diante do óbvio aborrecimento da irmã com o fato.

Any deixou os ombros caírem, então, e soltou um longo suspiro.

— Ainda assim, apesar de todos os convites de Fidélio, nunca fui visitá-lo. Quando ele tentou marcar uma data para vir até Londres para me ver, há uns dois anos, arranjei desculpas.

Bella estava chocada com tal confissão.

— Céus, mas por quê?

A irmã fez uma careta e estremeceu.

— Nunca fui a melhor pessoa do mundo, como você é! — disse, irritada, afastando furiosamente as lágrimas em seus olhos. — Por que eu iria até uma fazenda no meio do nada para visitar um velho? E por que eu iria querer o inconveniente de servir-lhe de cicerone aqui em Londres? Eu sempre tive algo melhor a fazer, mas realmente pretendi vê-lo algum dia... O problema é que agora seria um péssimo momento para isso!

— Sim. — Bella podia ver aquilo e não se perguntava mais por que a consciência da irmã a atormentava tanto.

— Roger não sabe nada a respeito de Fidélio, e eu não gostaria que ele soubesse sobre o dinheiro. Não pensaria muito bem a meu respeito por só ter recebido e nunca dado nada em troca — confidenciou Any a contragosto, os olhos tornando a ficar cheios de lágrimas. — Há uma porção de coisas que Roger não sabe sobre meu passado. Mas deixei tudo para trás. Eu mudei. Recomecei minha vida quando voltei a entrar em contato com você e mamãe no ano passado, e não peguei um níquel sequer de Fidélio desde então...

— Está tudo bem — sussurrou Bella, seus próprios olhos ficando marejados diante do desespero de sua irmã e de sua atípica franqueza.

— Ficará tudo bem se você for até a Guatemala para mim. Sei que estou pedindo muito, especialmente levando em conta que não tenho sido assim tão sincera em relação a certas coisas. Mas realmente preciso de sua ajuda nisto. E se puder me fazer este único favor, juro que serei sua melhor amiga para sempre!

— Ouça, eu... — Envolta num abraço apertado de gratidão, Bella sentiu-se tocada, pois a irmã raramente demonstrava sua afeição.

Separadas aos sete anos de idade pelos pais, durante o divórcio de ambos, as gêmeas haviam passado os quinze anos seguintes sem conviverem uma com a outra. Apenas recentemente Bella tivera a chance de reencontrar a irmã. E até agora, Any escondera-se atrás de uma reserva que destoava da natureza mais emotiva de Bella. Os estilos de vida e interesses de ambas eram tão diferentes que fora um desafio encontrar algo em comum para começarem a superar o abismo que se formara durante aqueles anos de separação.

Mas agora, pela primeira vez desde que haviam sido crianças, Any abrira seu coração para Bella outra vez e pedira-lhe sua ajuda. A idéia de que a irmã infinitamente mais sofisticada e bem-sucedida precisava dela a deixava pasma, mas orgulhosa também. Antes a gêmea mais tranqüila e dependente, Bella ficara arrasada quando a irmã mais impetuosa e dinâmica desaparecera de sua vida. Jamais superara em seu íntimo a dor da perda e da solidão, e o apelo de Any para que a ajudasse, o fato de estar precisando dela, tocava-a a fundo. Afastando incertezas mais práticas pairando num canto de sua mente, Bella sorriu, determinada a oferecer toda a ajuda a seu alcance.

Any recuou um pouco e estudou-a com o olho crítico de uma mulher que já trabalhara como consultora de moda e maquiadora e que se importava muito com a própria aparência.

Ironicamente, poucas gêmeas idênticas poderiam ter parecido mais diferentes uma da outra.

Bella nunca usava maquiagem e mantinha os rebeldes cabelos presos. A saia de lã ia até os tornozelos, a camisa xadrez era prática e os sapatos baixos e confortáveis.

— Enviei uma foto minha a Fidélio no ano passado e estava muito bem-vestida. Vou ter um bocado de trabalho para transformar você em mim — confessou Any com um sorriso irônico.

Bella apenas ficou sentada ali, ligeiramente atordoada, incerta de repente por ter concordado com algo tão absurdo quanto se passar pela irmã. Agora que eram adultas, simplesmente não podia se imaginar sendo como a irmã. Any tinha a aparência perfeita de uma modelo e, confiante, revelava mais do que escondia de seu corpo esguio e bem-feito. Os cabelos loiros, que havia alisado e clareado em dois tons, caíam-lhe feito um véu de seda pura pelas costas, impecáveis. Não havia um único centímetro em Any que não fosse perfeito, admitiu Bella, curvando as unhas roídas até o centro da palma da mão e endireitando os ombros.

Do lado de fora do bar, que não passava de um casebre com teto de zinco, um homem baixo, de chapéu e poncho, amarrou seu cavalo a uma estaca e entrou no recinto abafadiço. Reuniu-se aos camponeses e vaqueiros que estavam junto ao balcão e, numa questão de segundos, estava olhando boquiaberto para Bella com o restante deles. Num sofisticado tailleur rosa-claro, terrivelmente amarrotado, equilibrando-se nos sapatos de saltos altos, era uma visão raramente observada na remota região guatemalteca.

O calor e a umidade eram opressivos. Pressionando um lenço de papel de encontro à fronte para conter a camada de transpiração, Bella estudava a velha mesa à sua frente em silenciosa desolação.

Any insistira que ela teria que se vestir com impecável elegância para impressionar a todos durante sua estada no país. Mas sentia-se terrivelmente desconfortável em sua bela roupa emprestada. Além do mais, os malditos sapatos apertavam seus pés, como se fossem um instrumento de tortura. Usava os cabelos soltos agora, porém recusara-se a clareá-los ou alisá-los.

No dia anterior, chegara de avião à Cidade da Guatemala e fizera uma conexão num vôo doméstico até Flores, onde passara a noite num pequeno hotel. Esperara ser levada de lá até a fazenda Paez, mas, em vez daquilo, recebera a mensagem de que iriam buscá-la no vilarejo de Santa Angelita. Tão logo o táxi corroído pela ferrugem deixara a cidade de Flores, a paisagem ficara cada vez mais árida e a estrada se transformara rapidamente numa trilha de terra incrustada de raízes. A jornada incrivelmente longa em meio a uma nuvem constante de poeira levara-a, enfim, a um agrupamento de casebres, quase todos abandonados, no meio de uma vasta clareira sombreada pelo que se parecia bastante com um vulcão. De acordo com o guia que comprara no aeroporto, provavelmente era... Agora, Bella estava exausta e ansiava por um banho. Sem mencionar o temor que ia aumentando a cada minuto.

E se Fidélio percebesse que não era Any? E se, inadvertidamente, ela dissesse ou fizesse algo que acabasse expondo a farsa de ambas? Seria simplesmente imperdoável se a encenação fosse descoberta. Um homem velho e doente por certo não precisava de mais aborrecimentos. Mas qual teria sido a alternativa?, perguntou-se, pesarosa. Any não teria ido à Guatemala, e a idéia de Fidélio Paez morrendo sem um único parente para confortá-lo enchia seu coração de compaixão.

Percebendo que o grupo barulhento de camponeses junto ao balcão ficara em silêncio de repente, ela ergueu os olhos. Um homem bastante alto, que parecia ter saído direto de um _western _de produção italiana, no papel do frio assassino, estava parado agora na entrada do bar, os pés em botas de esporas um tanto separados. Intimidada por um olhar faiscante lançado de debaixo da aba do chapéu preto que sombreava os traços do rosto dele, Bella engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos.

O dono do bar não demorou a servir uma bebida gelada ao recém-chegado. Um murmúrio baixo de cumprimentos respeitosos rompeu o silêncio. O homem esvaziou o copo de um só gole e pousou-o no balcão. Adiantou-se, então, com perturbadora elegância felina até o canto mais afastado onde Bella estava sentada.

— Anabela Paez? — disse num tom inquiridor.

Bella fixou o olhar no cinto de couro com incrustações prateadas que lhe contornava os quadris estreitos. Então, não gostando do jeito ameaçador com que ele se aproximava em sua direção, empurrou sua cadeira para trás e levantou-se depressa. Nem mesmo os saltos altos ajudaram muito, levando em conta o seu metro e sessenta e cinco de altura. Ele, por sua vez, devia ter quase um metro e noventa, sua figura imponente. Perguntando-se se precisaria recorrer a seu livro de frases em espanhol para tentar se comunicar, ela observou-lhe o maxilar de ar agressivo e tornou a engolir em seco.

— Veio me buscar? — arriscou em seu próprio idioma. — Eu não ouvi um carro chegando.

— Isso deve ser porque eu cheguei a cavalo.

Por um instante, a maneira correta como o homem falou o idioma dela, apesar do sotaque, pegou-a de surpresa e, então, um riso nervoso escapou-lhe dos lábios. Ele só podia estar brincando.

Não se aparecia a cavalo para se buscar uma pessoa com bagagem. Jogando a cabeleira castanha para trás e lutando contra sua natural timidez com todas as forças, disse num tom de desculpas:

— Poderia me mostrar alguma identificação, por favor?

— Lamento não ter nenhuma a lhe oferecer. Sou Edward Cullen Del Castillo e não estou acostumado a que duvidem disso.

Bella esforçou-se para sustentar o olhar do homem arrogante, que a observava como se tivesse acabado de insultá-lo.

— Bem, _senõr_... Del Castillo, eu não estou acostumada a sair na companhia de homens estranhos e...

— _Es verdad? _Você conheceu Mike num bar em Los Angeles e dormiu com ele na mesma noite. Saber disso não me leva a acreditar que você seja uma mulher particularmente cautelosa — declarou ele com um nítido tom de menosprezo na voz possante.

Bella gelou no lugar, o olhar fixo naqueles lábios bem-desenhados, de ar tão másculo.

Estava chocada. Não podia crer que o homem tivesse feito comentário tão ofensivo. O rubor espalhou-se imediatamente por suas faces.

— Como ousa? — retrucou num sussurro, os lábios trêmulos de indignação. — Isso é uma completa mentira!

— Mike e eu crescemos juntos. Está perdendo seu tempo bancando a santa para tentar me convencer. Guarde seu charme para Fidélio. Você vem comigo... ou vai ficar aqui?

— Não vou a lugar algum com você! Podem mandar outra pessoa qualquer da fazenda para vir me buscar — informou-os, por entre os dentes.

— Não há mais ninguém lá, _señora_. — E com aquela resposta ríspida, Edward Del Castillo simplesmente girou nos calcanhares e deixou o bar com o mesmo ar confiante com que entrara.

Mal tendo se recobrado do choque por ter sido tratada com tanta rudeza e com total falta de respeito, Bella lançou um olhar aos homens junto ao balcão, que, agora, conversavam entre si.

Mortificada com a suspeita de que um deles poderia saber o bastante de seu idioma para ter entendido os indelicados comentários que o outro homem fizera, apanhou a pesada mala, as faces afogueadas, e retirou-se do bar.

Edward Del Castillo estava à sua espera.

— Você é o homem mais rude e detestável que já conheci! Por favor, não torne a falar comigo, a menos que seja absolutamente necessário.

— Você não poderá levar essa mala. — Inesperadamente, ele tirou-lhe a mala e colocou-a no chão, onde a abriu.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Será uma longa cavalgada e não quero perder tempo. Você não precisará de todas essas roupas pomposas na fazenda. Separe os itens que foram mais necessários e eu os colocarei nos alforjes. O dono do bar guardará sua mala até que você volte.

— Uma longa cavalgada... — repetiu Bella, mortificada. — Está realmente esperando que eu... monte num cavalo?

— Fidélio vendeu sua caminhonete.

— Mas... um c-cavalo?

— Dentro de poucas horas estará escurecendo. Sugiro que você vá até detrás do bar e troque essa roupa por outra mais prática para a jornada.

Fidélio vendera a caminhonete?, pensou Bella, sem entender a razão daquilo, já que se tratava de um homem rico. Sem mencionar que qualquer grande fazenda precisaria ao menos de um veículo, Mas o que entendia de fazendas, afinal?, perguntou-se, admitindo a si mesma seu completo desconhecimento sobre o assunto. Obviamente, Edward Del Castillo não possuía nenhum veículo motorizado tampouco, e vira por si mesma como eram precárias e escassas as estradas em Petén.

Soltou um suspiro trêmulo. Nunca estivera em cima de um cavalo em toda sua vida.

— Não sei montar...

Edward deu de ombros com um ar de impaciência. Afastou a aba do chapéu para trás, enquanto a observava sem o menor traço de compaixão, o sol iluminando-lhe o rosto pela primeira vez.

Bella descobriu-se com a respiração em suspenso. O homem era tão extraordinariamente bonito que não conseguiu parar de encará-lo, uma espécie de fascínio dominando-a.

Os olhos dele eram de um intenso tom do verde, delineados por cílios espessos de ébano, e totalmente inesperados naquele rosto bronzeado. As maçãs do rosto eram salientes, de ar altivo; o nariz reto, arrogante. Sobrancelhas espessas e negras encimavam os olhos brilhantes, o conjunto de traços marcantes realçado por lábios cheios com ar de pecado. Era tão bonito que ela teve a impressão de estar hipnotizada enquanto o observava.

Ambos se entreolharam. Bella sentiu um arrepio subindo-lhe pela espinha, o coração disparando. Ele, então, desviou o olhar, e um súbito constrangimento tomou-a quando se deu conta de como estivera se comportando. Deveria estar escolhendo algumas peças de roupa da mala, não encarando-o como se fosse uma adolescente embevecida. Mortificada por sua reação atípica, agachou-se ao lado da mala e esforçou-se para se concentrar.

— Não sei montar — tornou a dizer.

— A égua é dócil.

Bella percebeu que suas mãos tremiam enquanto remexia todas as roupas de grife que a irmã lhe emprestara. Corava a cada vez que pegava uma peça de lingerie. e voltava a escondê-la, sabendo que ele a observava. Parecia um astro de cinema, porém tinha as maneiras de um rufião. Mas, provavelmente, era o único modo como sabia se comportar, tendo nascido e sido criado naquela região remota, cercado de gado e mato, disse a si mesma. Tirou da mala uma calça azul-clara e uma blusa de seda branca, não exatamente práticas, mas o que Any tivera de mais informal para incluir. Ao menos o mocassim de couro que encontrou seria um bem-vindo alívio para seus pés.

— Não posso me trocar sem ter privacidade — anunciou num tom seco.

— Você não é inibida... por que fingir? Dois meses depois da morte de Mike você já estava mostrando tudo o que tinha no pôster central de uma revista masculina!

Bella fechou os olhos, horrorizada. Sabia tão pouco sobre a vida da irmã gêmea durante aqueles anos em que haviam estado separadas... E aquele homem odioso parecia ter grande satisfação em fazer alegações ofensivas. Como sabia tanto sobre Any? Sua irmã teria conhecido Mike num bar e dormido com ele na mesma noite? Bella estremeceu por dentro, sabendo que era uma puritana, mas incapaz de conter a vergonha que sentia pela irmã. Teria Any posado nua para uma revista antes de ter resolvido fazer o curso de maquiadora profissional?

Mas, de qualquer modo, despir-se diante das lentes de uma máquina fotográfica não era mais uma escolha tão chocante quanto costumara ser no passado, lembrou a si mesma, tentando se tranquilizar. Atrizes famosas faziam aquilo agora, desinibidas e orgulhosas de seus belos corpos.

Como aquele vaqueiro rude ousava difamar sua irmã?

— Acho que lhe pedi para me dirigir a palavra apenas quando for indispensável — declarou num tom glacial.

Atrás do bar, trocou-se rapidamente e, quando voltou, Edward Del Castillo submeteu-a ao tipo de olhar masculino que ela não estava acostumada. Mas Any gostava de atrair a atenção dos homens e se vestia de acordo. Portanto, a calça azul era justa, acentuando as curvas dos quadris e coxas, e a blusa branca era um tanto transparente e decotada. Sem ter a confiança da irmã, no entanto, ela corou instantaneamente diante daquele olhar insolente.

De repente, não conseguia pensar com clareza, o ar parecia quase lhe faltar, o coração disparando no peito. Baixou o olhar, então, e, grata por aquela distração bem-vinda, franziu o cenho para o lugar onde havia deixado sua mala antes.

— Onde está minha mala? — murmurou.

Sem o menor aviso, Edward deu um passo a frente e cobriu-a com um poncho de lã áspera.

— O que está fazendo? — gritou, contrariada. Ignorando-lhe a reação, ele colocou-lhe um chapéu de palha na cabeça.

— Respeite o sol, ou acabará com queimaduras na pele.

— Onde está minha mala? — repetiu ela com exasperação.

— Já a deixei aos cuidados do dono do bar, depois de ter colocado algumas peças para você nos alforjes. Não temos mais tempo a desperdiçar.

— Você mexeu nas minhas coisas pessoais? — Bella quase tremia de indignação agora.

— Vamos — disse ele, impaciente. Indicando a égua amarrada a uma árvore, instruiu: —Segure as rédeas de Chica, apoie o pé esquerdo no estribo e, depois, impulsione o corpo e suba até a sela.

Cerrando os dentes, Bella colocou o pé no estribo, movida por pura determinação, mas, quando tentou erguer a outra perna, a égua mudou de posição e ela acabou perdendo o equilíbrio, caindo de costas.

Uma mão forte pegou a sua e colocou-a de pé com espantosa facilidade.

— Gostaria de ajuda, _señora_?

A expressão sardônica nos olhos de Edward não passou despercebida a Bella, o que a deixou mais furiosa.

— Eu teria conseguido se a égua não tivesse se mexido! E montarei sem sua ajuda, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

— Como quiser... mas eu não gostaria de vê-la machucada.

Tornando a segurar a rédea, ela sentiu-se tomada por tanta raiva agora que poderia ter impulsionado o corpo o bastante para subir no topo de uma colina. Segundos depois, viu-se no alto da sela e ergueu o queixo, triunfante.

— Atarei uma correia longa na égua para guiá-la. Você não estará em perigo algum — informou-a Edward num tom frio.

Bella limitou-se a menear a cabeça de leve, seu nervosismo voltando quando a égua se mexeu ligeiramente. Com o corpo tenso, segurou-se com força à sela, enquanto o observava atando a outra ponta da correia ao imenso garanhão negro que resfolegava poucos metros além.

— Espero que consiga controlar esse monstro... que ele não saia desgovernado com você na sela...

— Nunca um cavalo fugiu ao meu controle, _señora _— assegurou-lhe Edward Del Castillo com aquela exasperante expressão de arrogância no rosto.

Mas por que estava sendo tão hostil e rude? Afinal, ela estava ali para visitar Fidélio, como ele exigira. Apesar daquilo, a nítida impressão que tinha era de que Del Castillo a desprezava. Bem, desprezava Any, mas como estava se passando pela irmã... Aliás, mesmo não sabendo, ele tinha sorte pelo fato de ela não ser Any. Aquela altura, sua irmã já teria estado a meio caminho do aeroporto. Tinha um temperamento forte; sem mencionar que adorava conforto. Além do mais, acostumada como estava a ser objeto de admiração masculina, jamais teria tolerado a hostilidade com que ela própria fora tratada em seu lugar.

Ironicamente, previra que Bella seria tratada como uma princesa desde o momento em que chegasse na Guatemala. Ao que parecia, as cartas de Fidélio Paez haviam-no mostrado como um cavalheiro à moda antiga, dono de uma necessidade instintiva de ser protetor em relação a qualquer membro do sexo feminino. Mas Fidélio era décadas mais velho do que seu vizinho, Del Castillo, que não demonstrara um pingo sequer da antiga galanteria latina. E por quê? Evidentemente, via Any como uma mulher leviana só porque dormira com Mike no primeiro encontro de ambos. O que, afinal, o homem achava que era um romance tórrido? Ora, sua irmã deixara-se levar pelo ímpeto da paixão e do amor! Como ele ousava recriminá-la?

— Como está Fidélio? — perguntou Bella de repente.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar, sua expressão fechada.

— Você finalmente se lembrou dele?

Ela corou.

— Fidélio está tão bem quanto se poderia esperar nessas circunstâncias. — Com aquela resposta evasiva, Del Castillo montou no garanhão, impossibilitando-a de lhe fazer mais perguntas.

Enquanto os animais deixavam o pequeno povoado a um trote lento, Bella observou o homem de costas, seus ombros largos, sua postura irretocável no cavalo. Ele montava como se fizesse parte do garanhão, altivo, imponente. Ela, por sua vez, esforçava-se para relaxar os músculos, mas o pavor de cair da égua tornava aquilo impossível.

— Vá mais devagar! — pediu freneticamente minutos depois, quando os animais começaram a trotar mais depressa e achou os movimentos bruscos de seus quadris de encontro à sela rústica incômodos demais.

Del Castillo puxou as rédeas e virou-se.

— Qual é o problema agora?

— Se eu cair e quebrar uma perna, não serei de muita ajuda a Fidélio!

— Logo vai escurecer...

— É o que você não pára de prometer — resmungou ela, convencida de que estava ardendo em chamas debaixo do poncho. — Mal posso esperar para que esse sol se ponha.

— Lamento muito que este meio de transporte não esteja sendo do seu agrado, _señora_.

— Oh, pelos céus, chame-me de Bella! Esse jeito formal de se dirigir a mim não tem cabimento já que o está aliando a péssimas maneiras!

Edward Del Castillo gelou no lugar, o maxilar enrijecendo.

— Já pude perceber que você não gosta de mim e nem me aprova, e eu detesto hipocrisia!

— O seu nome é Any. Por que eu a chamaria de Bella?

Horrorizada com seu deslize acidental, Bella baixou a cabeça, subitamente grata com o fato de os falecidos pais terem decidido colocar os nomes nas filhas gêmeas de Anabela e Isabella.

— A maioria das pessoas me chama de Bella agora. Any foi para a época da adolescência — mentiu ela, esforçando-se para não demonstrar o nervosismo.

— Anabela — disse ele com o rosto desprovido de emoção e pressionou os joelhos de encontro aos flancos do garanhão negro.

Bella lutou para manter-se na sela da égua enquanto percorriam a interminável planície coberta de relva. A vastidão era assustadora. Apenas o céu e aquela vegetação rasteira, e o calor opressivo e implacável do sol. A certa altura, perdeu a noção do tempo, sentindo-se sem energia até para um gesto simples como erguer o pulso debaixo poncho para consultar o relógio.

Durante uma pausa para beberem água, Bella sorveu um longo gole do cantil que Del Castillo lhe estendeu e, depois de devolvê-lo, deixou-se cair pesadamente sobre a crina sedosa de Chica, a exaustão dominando-a.

Com o que, por certo, foi um impropério qualquer em espanhol, Del Castillo desceu de sua montaria e colocou as mãos na cintura de Bella.

— Solte as rédeas.

Surpresa, ela abriu os dedos tensos e viu-se sendo tirada da égua por um par de braços fortes.

— O que, afinal...

— Você irá comigo em El Lobo — anunciou Edward, sentando-a na sela do garanhão. Juntou-se a ela tão ágil e rapidamente que nem sequer lhe deu chance de argumentar.

Abalada pelo íntimo contato de coxas fortes contornando as suas e do braço que a enlaçava pela cintura, Bella engoliu em seco. Mas, ao menos, sentia-se segura com ele. Sua tensão foi se dissipando, dando lugar a um estranho calor que a percorreu por inteiro, um calor que nada tinha a ver com o sol abrasador. Sobressaltou-se de repente com a chocante constatação de que seu corpo estava reagindo sexualmente e por vontade própria à máscula sensualidade de Edward Del Castillo.

— Relaxe, sim?

— Você está me apertando demais — queixou-se ela, horrorizada e constrangida com o efeito que o homem estava lhe exercendo.

— Você não está em perigo algum — declarou ele num tom manso. — Não sinto a menor atração por mulheres fúteis.

Bella sentiu a raiva e a indignação afogueando-lhe as faces.

— Oh, você é realmente o homem mais odioso que já conheci. Mal posso esperar para me livrar de você! Quando chegaremos à fazenda de Fidélio?

— Amanhã...

— Amanhã?— indagou Bella, estupefata.

— Dentro de uma hora, acamparemos para passar a noite.

— O quê? Mas... eu achei que íamos chegar logo...

— Perdemos tempo, _señora_.

— Eu não fazia idéia de que a fazenda ficava tão longe — confessou Bella num tom desolado.

Cavalgaram em silêncio até o pôr-do-sol. Quando, enfim, desmontaram perto de um córrego, ela sentia-se atordoada pela exaustão, cada músculo de seu corpo dolorido.

Olhando para Edward, que parecia inabalável feito uma rocha, amaldiçoou a própria fraqueza.

Perdera bastante peso enquanto sua mãe estivera doente, e ainda no mês anterior fora acometida por uma forte gripe. Depois de dois dias seguidos viajando, quase não lhe restavam forças e estava longe de se sentir bem. Não lhe ocorrera, nem a Any, que a fazenda de Fidélio pudesse se situar num local tão remoto e de difícil acesso.

As terras baixas guatemaltecas haviam parecido muito menos vastas no mapa do que eram na realidade e, afastada da familiaridade da vida na cidade grande e de sua cuidadosa rotina, ela sentia-se terrivelmente vulnerável. A irmã gêmea podia conhecer várias partes do mundo, mas aquela era a sua primeira viagem ao exterior. Liberdade fora a única coisa que sua mãe afetuosa mas possessiva recusara-se a dar-lhe.

Sentindo as pernas trêmulas, sentou-se na relva, enquanto Edward dava de beber aos animais no córrego. Ele, então, aproximou-se e atirou um cobertor a seu lado.

— Você deve estar com fome.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça, fatigada demais para sentir fome. Lentamente, como um brinquedo ficando sem pilha, ela deitou-se na relva.

— Estou com sono — murmurou com um bocejo. Surpreendendo-a mais uma vez, Edward estendeu-lhe o cobertor e, em seguida, ergueu-a nos braços, deitando-a sobre ele.

— Durma, então — disse, seco.

Edward Del Castillo era um homem de contradições fascinantes, pensou Bella, sonolenta. Dono de um orgulho ferrenho e de um frio controle, com o qual continha sua hostilidade em relação a ela.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era honrado demais, ao que parecia, para submetê-la a desconfortos desnecessários.

Com sua silhueta delineada pelos últimos vestígios do pôr-do-sol que ainda coloriam o céu, ele permaneceu parado diante dela, como uma grande e intimidante sombra negra.

— Você parece o diabo — sussurrou ela, em meio ao seu torpor, numa tentativa de fazer um gracejo.

— Não tomarei a sua alma, _señora_... mas tenho toda a intenção de destituí-la de tudo mais que você possui.

Palavras vagas pairaram no vazio que ia envolvendo a mente de Bella. Não faziam sentido. Com um breve suspiro de alívio, ela mergulhou num sono profundo e sem sonhos.


	3. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

Bella abriu os olhos devagar. Havia uma pequena fogueira acesa. Não era de admirar que tivesse acordado, pensou, atônita. A noite estava quente e úmida, mas, ainda assim, Edward Del Castillo a estava submetendo ao calor de uma fogueira! Recuou do fogo, seus olhos se acostumando apenas gradualmente à silhueta grande e escura do homem do outro lado das chamas.

Passando a mão com nervosismo pelos cabelos um tanto desgrenhados, sentou-se. Naquele instante, um grito apavorante soou de algum lugar na vasta escuridão. Sobressaltou-se, movendo a cabeça num gesto brusco enquanto olhava assustada por sobre o ombro.

— O que foi isso?

— Um Jaguar. Eles caçam à noite.

Ela se aproximou mais do fogo e de seu acompanhante e estremeceu. Fechou as mãos em torno da caneca de café que ele lhe estendeu e sorveu a bebida quente gratificada, embora estivesse amarga e não contivesse nem açúcar, nem leite.

— A que horas chegaremos à fazenda de Fidélio amanhã? — quis saber.

Sob a luz bruxuleante da fogueira, o rosto de máscula e extraordinária beleza dele contraiu-se, o maxilar forte se enrijecendo.

— Cedo.

— Imagino que teríamos chegado lá ainda nesta noite se eu tivesse habilidade para cavalgar — admitiu Bella, oferecendo uma trégua com seu tom apaziguador. Del Castillo podia desprezá-la, mas ela lembrou-se das passagens de avião que lhe enviara, tendo ele próprio arcado com o custo.

Não parecia ser rico, ainda assim fora capaz de um gesto bastante generoso. Sem sombra de dúvida, Fidélio tinha um vizinho zeloso e preocupado com seu bem-estar, disposto a se desdobrar em esforços para ajudá-lo. Ela podia detestar Edward e cada músculo de seu corpo podia estar latejando em protesto à longa cavalgada, mas ainda era capaz de respeitar os motivos que o haviam levado a exigir que Any visitasse o sogro.

Edward deu de ombros e entregou-lhe um prato.

Bella inspecionou um pão grosseiramente fatiado e queijo, além de uma fruta que nem sequer reconhecia e, então, começou a comer com um apetite que a surpreendeu.

Limpando o prato e bebendo o restante do café quente, sentiu o silêncio contínuo pesando acima de sua cabeça.

— Talvez agora você me diga como Fidélio realmente está.

— Você verá a situação muito em breve.

A frieza naqueles olhos verdes fez Bella estremecer. Mas tão logo se descobriu apreensiva, disse a si mesma para ignorar tal reação. Ter sido criada por uma mãe que odiava e desconfiava de todos os homens a tornara uma mulher excessivamente cautelosa.

Bella contava sete anos de idade quando o pai se envolvera com outra mulher e exigira o divórcio. Any, sempre a favorita dele, tornara-se rebelde e incontrolável depois que o pai saíra de casa. Enfurecida pelo crescente comportamento difícil da filha, a mãe queixara-se, alegando que não era justo que tivesse que criar as duas meninas sozinha. Ao final, Renée e Charlie Swan haviam dividido as filhas gêmeas entre ambos praticamente da mesma maneira que haviam dividido seus bens.

O pai de ambas se mudara com Any para a Escócia, onde havia montado um novo negócio.

Prometera que as filhas poderiam visitar uma a outra, mas aquilo nunca acontecera. E, amargurada pelo abandono do marido, que a trocara por uma mulher mais jovem e bonita, Renée Swan dedicara-se à filha que lhe restara com excessivo apego. Um romance posterior em que fora novamente traída e humilhada selara-lhe definitivamente os preconceitos. O ódio da mãe pelos homens envenenara os anos da adolescência de Bella. As intermináveis restrições a que fora submetida haviam-na impossibilitado até de ter amizades duradouras.

Quando, enfim, Bella estivera pronta para começar a conquistar sua independência e exigir uma vida social própria, a saúde da mãe estivera em declínio, e o seu aprisionamento fora das horas de trabalho fora completo. Quando tentara sair, mesmo ocasionalmente, vira-se diante de acusações histéricas de negligência e egoísmo e ameaças de suicídio por parte da mãe.

Entretanto, sua pobre irmã sofrera infinitamente mais sob a custódia do pai, lembrou-se, constrangida por ter sentido pena de si mesma por um momento. A mãe a amara e cuidara dela.

Mas, quando o novo negócio do pai fracassara e a namorada o deixara, Charlie Swan tornara-se um alcoólatra, sempre endividado e incapaz de se manter num emprego. Any fora franca no assunto relativo às experiências de sua infância ao menos. Enfrentara muitas dificuldades. Na verdade, quando a ouvira contando suas dolorosas lembranças, relatando o sofrimento e as privações da infância e adolescência, Bella sentira-se terrivelmente culpada em relação à segurança que sempre tivera e à qual não dera o devido valor.

Tornando a ajeitar o cobertor em torno de si, ela deitou-se de costas e olhou para o céu salpicado de estrelas. Poderia lidar com o frio antagonismo de Edward Del Castillo por mais algumas horas. Não se importaria com o homem, disse a si mesma. Estava ali por causa de Fidélio e, em vez de se sentir ameaçada pelo que era estranho e diferente na Guatemala, aproveitaria a oportunidade para desfrutar o que pudesse daquela nova experiência.

Bella estava em verdadeira agonia quando tentou se mover na manhã seguinte. Seu corpo inteiro latejava, a noite passada no chão duro não contribuíra em nada para atenuar-lhe a dor nos músculos.

Sentindo-se fraca, aceitou o pouco de água e a sua frasqueira com artigos de toalete, que Edward lhe estendeu silenciosamente, e recolheu-se ao relativo abrigo de um grupo de palmeiras, onde teria um pouco de privacidade.

Mal podia caminhar. Sentia-se pior do que na noite anterior, e o ar estava surpreendentemente frio. Tremendo, voltou até a fogueira e vestiu o velho poncho sem que lhe mandassem, grata por seu calor.

Edward entregou-lhe uma caneca de café e mais pão e queijo.

Depois que comeram, ajudou-a a montar em Chica e Bella cerrou os dentes, enquanto seus músculos doloridos protestavam. Mais umas duas horas, no máximo, disse a si mesma, mas não demorou para que a cavalgada se tornasse outro teste de resistência.

Quando a égua, enfim, parou sem motivo aparente, Bella, sentido-se esgotada até para erguer a cabeça que latejava, murmurou:

— Por que paramos?

Edward tirou-a da sela da égua. Enquanto a descia até o chão, Bella sentiu os seios roçando-lhe o peito forte por alguns segundos. Mas foi o bastante para que seus mamilos se enrijecessem e ficou constrangida, o rubor tingindo-lhe as faces.

Ele segurou-a pelos ombros e virou-a devagar. Ela arregalou os olhos cansados com certo espanto. Havia uma pequena casa de paredes rachadas e pintura descascada poucos metros além.

Barracões toscos, de madeira apodrecida, e uma velha cerca quebrada à volta acentuavam o aspecto de desmazelo e decadência do lugar.

— Onde estamos? — sussurrou, confusa.

— Esta é a "fazenda" de Fidélio, _señora_. — Edward Del Castillo estudou-lhe a expressão de perplexidade no rosto com um olhar duro. — Espero que você aprecie a sua estada aqui.

— Esta é a fazenda de Fidélio?

— Sem dúvida, você estava esperando uma casa mais luxuosa...

Bella contraiu o rosto quando ele avaliou corretamente a sua reação. Sentiu-Se envergonhada.

Fidélio estava doente, sozinho e, ao que tudo indicava, entrara em declínio financeiro durante os cinco anos anteriores. Parecia estar enfrentando sérias dificuldades. Tomada pela compaixão, entendeu naquele momento exatamente por que Edward Del Castillo achara necessário enviar aquelas passagens de avião. Era evidente que o sogro de Any não poderia ter arcado com a despesa.

— Vejo que esta humilde moradia está lhe sendo uma surpresa das mais desagradáveis, _señora_.Ambos sabemos que você não teria se dado ao trabalho de fazer esta jornada se não tivesse acreditado que obteria alguma compensação visitando o homem em seu leito de morte — declarou

Edward com cortante frieza.

Bella encarou aquele rosto hostil em crescente confusão, o cenho franzido.

— Do que está falando? Por que ainda não entramos? Eu quero ver Fidélio e...

Ele soltou um riso de incredulidade.

— Felizmente para ele, Fidélio não está aqui.

— Não está aqui? Quer dizer que foi levado a um hospital?

— Não. Apenas os doentes vão para o hospital, e Fidélio não está doente.

Um homem baixo, de descendência indígena, saiu de repente das sombras projetadas por um dos barracões, deixando-a ainda mais confusa.

— Quem é aquele homem, então?

— Jacob trabalha para mim.

Edward adiantou-se para cumprimentar o empregado, e ambos trocaram breves palavras num idioma que ela nem sequer reconheceu. O homem mais velho, então, voltou ao barracão sem sequer lançar um único olhar de curiosidade em sua direção.

Tornando a se aproximar, Edward conduziu-a até a pequena casa, abrindo a porta de madeira lascada.

— Fidélio não está em seu leito de morte — informou-a com satisfação. —Atualmente, está trabalhando a muitos quilômetros daqui e nem sequer faz idéia de você está na Guatemala.

— Não entendo...

— Imagino que esteja chocada. — Edward segurou-a pelo ombro e a fez entrar no interior escuro da casa, que continha apenas algumas peças de mobília gasta e empoeirada. Era evidente que estava desocupada havia tempo. — Você achou que escaparia impune com os seus truques. Na verdade, acreditou que iria enriquecer ainda mais à custa de Fidélio...

— Não sei do que você está falando!

— Então, ouça e descobrirá. Eu resolvi trazê-la até aqui e é onde você ficará enquanto eu quiser.

Pálida em sua apreensão, a mente rodopiando, Bella aproximou-se de uma cadeira rústica antes que as pernas tivessem fraquejado.

— Fidélio não está aqui — repetiu numa voz trêmula. — E não está doente... e você está falando que pretende me manter aqui... O que, afinal, está tentando dizer? — Levou a mão à têmpora que latejava. — Devo tê-lo entendido mal...

— Não, você não entendeu mal. Mas está naturalmente relutante em aceitar a realidade de que a galinha dos ovos de ouro não vai pôr mais nenhum — declarou Edward, sombrio. — Enquanto suas cartas patéticas e suplicantes eram o bastante para impressionar Fidélio, deixaram uma impressão muito diferente ern mim!

— Cartas suplicantes?

Lançando-lhe um olhar de puro desprezo, Edward Del Castillo virou-se num gesto abrupto para pegar uma pequena caixa de madeira de cima da lareira de pedra. Abrindo-a, colocou-a sobre a mesa.

— Aqui estão as suas próprias cartas, _señora_. Em cada uma delas, você fala de sua pobreza, de sua terrível luta para sobreviver... sua desesperadora necessidade de ajuda financeira!

Como se estivesse em meio a um horrível pesadelo, Edward tirou um envelope da caixa e, de imediato, reconheceu a letra da irmã. Seu estômago contraiu-se em nós. Pobreza... luta para sobreviver... Any_? An_y, que, aos dezenove anos de idade, herdara uma grande soma em dinheiro de um seguro do pai, quando ele morrera? Any, que gastava como se não houvesse amanhã e que comprava somente o que havia de melhor?

— E, ainda assim, o tempo todo você esteve vivendo com luxo e segurança — declarou Edward num tom de veemente condenação.

— Como você sabe disso? — perguntou Bella, ainda tentando se recobrar do choque.

— Andei me informando através de contatos em Londres. Você mora num caro apartamento na área de Docklands e faz viagens frequentes ao exterior — disse ele, torcendo os lábios com menosprezo. — Você tem desfrutado um estilo de vida luxuoso à custa de Fidélio. Tirou proveito da compaixão e do cavalheirismo de um homem velho e ingênuo e levou apenas cinco anos para lhe tirar absolutamente todas as economias!

— Oh, céus... — murmurou Bella, aturdida; enfim, compreendendo.

— As suas constantes exigências de dinheiro levaram-no à ruína. Esta deveria ter sido a casa em que Fidélio desfrutaria sua aposentadoria. Antes de você ter começado a praticamente extorqui-lo, ele tinha condições de reformar este lugar e esperar uma aposentadoria tranquila após uma vida inteira de trabalho árduo. Mas, agora, quando deveria estar descansando, na sua velhice, foi obrigado a arranjar outro emprego para se sustentar.

— Pensei que Fídélio fosse rico...

— Como poderia pensar que um ex-capataz de fazenda fosse rico, _señora_? — indagou Edward num tom glacial,

— Um ex-capataz! Acho que houve um t-terrível mal-en-tendido — balbuciou Bella, uma expressão de crescente horror em seus olhos.

Edward agachou-se num movimento ágil, segurando os braços da cadeira dela, fazendo-a sentir-se acuada. Faiscantes olhos verdes fitavam-na ameaçadoramente.

— Não se faça de tola. Não sou um homem paciente. Não houve mal-entendido algum. Aceite agora que não haverá escapatória fácil para você desta sua prisão...

— Prisão? Pelos céus.,, você está me ameaçando?

— Até o momento em que você decidir assinar um documento legal, comprometendo-se a devolver o dinheiro que roubou de Fidélio, vai permanecer aqui — declarou Edward. — Mas não está correndo perigo algum e não sofrerá nenhum tipo de violência. Eu não sujaria minhas mãos com você!

— Isso é para me tranquilizar? — indagou Bella num fio de voz, enquanto se perguntava o que estava errado com sua mente. Por um lado, queria se esquivar ao máximo daquele homem hostil; por outro, sentia-se fascinada pelos incríveis olhos verdes que a fitavam e por sua máscula beleza.

— Você ousa sugerir que eu seria capaz de usar força física com uma mulher? — disse Edward, ultrajado. — Eu... um Del Castillo, prestando-me a ato tão vergonhoso?

Com a garganta seca, Bella apenas encarou-o, admirando-se com o controle com que o homem ocultara aquele forte temperamento durante toda a jornada.

Ele levantou-se de repente.

— Jacob permanecerá lá fora, unicamente para garantir a sua segurança. Não há nada a sua volta aqui, exceto quilômetros após quilômetros de planícies. É uma região das mais perigosas e inóspitas para os inexperientes.

— Você não pode me obrigar a ficar aqui — disse-lhe ela, ainda aturdida.

Ele entregou-lhe um documento que apanhou da mesa.

— Se assinar isto, poderá sair imediatamente. Sem uma assinatura, você fica.

Bella apanhou o papel. Felizmente, fora redigido em seu idioma, mas estava repleto de termos jurídicos. Lentamente e de cenho franzido, leu toda a página até que chegou a uma soma em dinheiro tão alta que só a deixou ainda mais chocada. Segundo o que estava lendo, Any recebera uma imensa quantia de Fidélio Paez ao longo dos cinco anos anteriores. E o documento era um acordo de reembolso da soma completa imediatamente.

Uma camada de suor frio cobriu-lhe a fronte. Quer aquele homem odioso aceitasse ou não o fato, houvera um terrível mal-entendido. Any acreditara realmente que o sogro era rico e, se lhe escrevera pedindo dinheiro, aquilo, sem dúvida, só podia ter sido feito com base na certeza equivocada de que Fidélio Paez estivera em condições de ser generoso.

Ele tinha quase setenta anos. Com um salário de capataz, deveria ter levado a vida inteira para guardar todas aquelas economias. Duas vidas, pensou Bella, admirando-se com o fato de um capataz ter conseguido reunir tamanha quantia. Mas agora todo o dinheiro se fora e, com ele, a segurança do homem. Como era possível pagar de volta soma tão vultosa?

O pequeno apartamento que Any comprara para ela e a falecida mãe de ambas já estava à venda, lembrou a si mesma numa onda de alívio. Mas, mesmo que conseguissem vendê-lo pelo preço pedido, ainda cobriria apenas cerca de metade da dívida pendente. E Any era a proprietária do luxuoso apartamento em que vivia em Docklands, ou era apenas alugado? E ainda lhe restaria algo do dinheiro que herdara aos dezenove anos?

A irmã gracejara, comentando que comprar o apartamento para ela e a mãe fora uma boa maneira de impedi-la de gastar todo o seu dinheiro.

— Sei que sou muito extravagante — dissera-lhe Any. — Mas por que não devo dar a mim mesma o que há de melhor? — perguntara na defensiva. — Simplesmente não consigo resistir a coisas boas. Roger fica furioso comigo, mas sempre teve tudo à mão. Como poderia entender o que passei, vivendo com papai? Roger nunca teve que ficar sem comida ou roupas decentes porque o pai gastava até seu último níquel em bebida!

A lembrança da reveladora conversa reavivou a culpa de Bella. Fora protegida quando criança, ao passo que sua irmã gêmea fora traída por um adulto dominado por um vício que lhe fugira ao controle. E, sem dúvida, ela ainda guardava as marcas,

— Vai assinar o documento, _señora_? — perguntou Edward Del Castillo, desafiador.

Bella engoliu em seco, lutando contra a tremenda vontade de informá-lo que havia aprisionado a irmã errada. Não ainda, avisou-a uma voz em seu íntimo. Uma atitude impulsiva seria loucura, levando em conta que estava no poder de um homem que chegara a assustadores extremos para prender numa cilada uma mulher que acreditava ser uma insensível aproveitadora. Além do mais, uma confissão de sua verdadeira identidade naquele momento só o enfureceria ainda mais. E não estava mais sob a ingênua convicção de que lidava com um roceiro ignorante.

O contrato de reembolso que ainda segurava fora redigido por uma conceituada e, sem dúvida, cara firma de advocacia de Londres. Edward Del Castillo também admitira que se informara a respeito de sua irmã através de contatos na capital inglesa. Aquele tipo de coisa custava muito dinheiro. Ele também estava usando o que se parecia bastante com um relógio Rolex. Notara-o na noite anterior, mas achara tratar-se de uma imitação barata. Agora, não tinha mais tanta certeza, Os vaqueiros naquele bar de aspecto decadente tinham se mostrado extremamente respeitosos em relação ao homem no dia anterior.

— Quem é você? — perguntou-lhe, tensa.

— Você sabe quem sou, _señora_.

— Não sei nada a seu respeito, exceto seu nome.

— Não é necessário que saiba mais — retrucou Edward, desdenhoso. — E então? Vai assinar o documento?

Ela ergueu o queixo e declarou numa voz trêmula:

— Não estou preparada para assinar nada sob coação.

Olhos verdes e faiscantes percorreram-lhe o rosto pálido, assustado.

— Nesse caso, voltarei na próxima semana e verei como se sente até lá.

— Na próxima semana? — disse Bella, incrédula. — Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto,..

— E por que eu estaria brincando?

— Não pode estar realmente pretendendo me manter presa aqui até a próxima semana!

— Por que não?

— Por que não? Porque não quero ficar neste lugar e você não tem o direito de manter aqui contra a minha vontade. Eu poderia dar queixa na polícia contra você por isto!

— E de que crime me acusaria? Você nem sequer está nas minhas terras. Veio até aqui por vontade própria e agora vai residir na casa de seu sogro. O que qualquer uma dessas coisas tem a ver comigo?

Abalada com a resposta sardônica, e com a premeditação com que devia ter sido elaborada, Bella encarou-o com desespero.

— É provável que eu jamais conseguiria encontrar o caminho de volta até Santa Angelita sem a sua ajuda!

Edward deu de ombros sem sinal de remorso.

— E não a terá enquanto não tiver assinado esse documento. — Adiantou-se até a porta e deteve-se por um momento, virando-se para fitá-la com casualidade: — A propósito, não perca seu tempo tentando subornar Jacob. Ele não fala uma palavra do seu idioma e, a exemplo de todos os amigos de Fidélio, está revoltado com o que você fez!

Numa onda de pânico, Bella levantou-se e, apesar da tontura que sentiu, seguiu-o até a porta.

— Não posso assinar esse acordo. Eu... não tenho essa quantia. Por favor, temos que conversar a respeito. Com certeza, deve haver algum outro meio de resolvermos este lamentável assunto...

Edward fitou-a com aqueles olhos intensos, perscrutadores, deixando-a subitamente sem fôlego.

— Esse algum outro meio seria naturalmente o único que você conhece de resolver as coisas. O sexo é a sua moeda corrente e posso ver, pela expressão em seu rosto, que você não acharia uma punição deitar-se comigo.

Bella lançou-lhe um olhar de puro choque diante do insulto. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha negra enquanto a fitava, os lábios se curvando com ar sardônico.

— Sabe, esse seu ar de indignação e fragilidade feminina é espantosamente convincente... ou seria se eu não soubesse que você foi amante de pelos menos dois homens casados e ricos!

— Como você se _atreve_? — exclamou Bella, as faces afogueadas pela raiva.

— Como deve ter sido fácil para você iludir Mike, levando-o a acreditar que havia encontrado o amor de sua vida!

Any adorara Mike Paez e ficara totalmente arrasada com sua morte. Ultrajada, Bella avançou para a frente numa tentativa de agredir uma pessoa pela primeira vez em sua vida. Edward, porém, esquivou-se de sua bofetada com tamanha rapidez e agilidade que a fez perder o equilíbrio. Só não sofreu uma queda porque um par de braços fortes a amparou, erguendo-a pela cintura.

— Coloque-me no chão, seu monstro! — Frustrada e furiosa, Bella debateu-se no ar, tentando a todo custo atingi-lo com os punhos cerrados. Mas não estava perto o bastante para alcançá-lo.

— Que tigresa você deve ser entre os lençóis... com suas garras, dentes e ímpeto.

De repente, Bella sentiu a raiva se dissipando, dando lugar a uma espécie de fascínio diante da falsa imagem sua que ele criara. Nenhum homem nunca se referira a ela naqueles termos e sentia-se mais surpresa do que insultada. Fitando-lhe os intensos olhos verdes, sentiu-se quase em transe e engoliu em seco. Ele parecia um grande felino selvagem, prestes a avançar sobre sua presa.

— Não...

— A palavra que deve usar comigo é _sí_. Significa sim e gosto de ouvi-la — disse Joaquim numa voz aveludada que a arrepiou por inteiro. Ainda segurando-a no ar sem o menor esforço, puxou-a para si, envolvendo-a com seus braços fortes. — Diga-a para mim...

O calor que aquele corpo másculo emanava tomava conta de Bella, impedindo-a de raciocinar com clareza.

— Não...

— _Sí _— instruiu-a ele, pressionando-lhe os seios de encontro a seu peito sólido, as mãos estreitando-a junto a si pelos quadris, enquanto a fitava com hipnótica intensidade. — Não vai dizê-la para me agradar?

— Agradar você... — repetiu ela, o corpo inteiro parecendo vibrar com aquele contato inesperado, o coração batendo alucinadamente no peito. Movida por uma tentação forte demais para resistir, ergueu a mão e contornou-lhe o rosto de perfeitos traços masculinos com a ponta dos dedos.

Edward capturou-lhe um dedo entre os lábios quentes, e ela sentiu o corpo traiçoeiro reagindo instantaneamente, dominado por um anseio tão poderoso e inédito que sobrepujou suas defesas.

— _Sí... _— disse Edward, rouco.

— _Sí._.. — repetiu Bella, sem sequer prestar atenção ao que estava dizendo, dominada pela onda de pura sensualidade que a envolvia.

Edward tomou-lhe os lábios com os seus, e Bella sentia a mente rodopiando, enquanto sensações abrasadoras a percorriam. Nunca acreditara realmente, apenas em suas fantasias românticas, que um beijo pudesse evocar-lhe reação tão intensa. Mas o calor dos lábios famintos de Edward nos seus era como uma revelação. A paixão que lhe despertou tomou-a por completo, minando-lhe as forças. Não conseguia parar de beijá-lo, nem mesmo para recobrar o fôlego.

— O rosto de um doce anjo de Botticelli, o cérebro de uma calculadora e o apetite sexual de uma meretriz nata — disse Edward num tom frio, interrompendo o beijo e afastando-a de si. — Eu gostaria muito de deitar você no chão e possuí-la aqui mesmo... de usá-la como você uma vez usou o pobre Mike. Mas acredito que posso resistir à tentação.

Bella estava atordoada, o ar quase lhe faltando. Cada pedacinho de seu corpo ainda vibrava em reação àquele beijo arrebatador. Sem entender por que agira como uma completa estranha, movida por uma paixão que sequer julgara possuir, apoiou-se na parede da sala, agora que tinha que se sustentar nas próprias pernas, a mente rodopiando.

— Parecer confusa também não dará certo comigo.

O desdém naquela voz fez com que ela voltasse à realidade. De repente, sentiu-se grata com o fato de não terem ido além daquele tórrido beijo.

— Eu me sinto... mal... — confiou ela, sem poder evitar, cambaleando de leve e perguntando-se por que sua pele parecia queimar se ele não a estava mais tocando.

— Desista de tentar me enganar para que eu a tire daqui — declarou Edward num tom frio, O rosto impassível. — Quero que você sofra as privações às quais sentenciou Fidélio a suportar quando não tiver mais forças para trabalhar.

Ela não estava se sentindo bem; aquele era o problema com seu estranho comportamento. Na verdade, sentia-se de maneira semelhante a quando tivera aquela forte gripe, um mês antes; só que pior, pensou Bella, desnorteada. Imaginara Edward Del Castillo beijando-a? Por que a teria beijado? Que sentido aquilo fazia?

Oh, de repente, nada parecia fazer sentido. Ela soltou um gemido, passando uma mão trêmula pelo fronte banhada de suor frio, incapaz de se concentrar, as pernas fraquejando.

— Eu... me sinto... péssima... Eu...

As botas de couro de Edward Del Castillo apareceram no seu raio de visão.

— Não vou me deixar convencer por essa sua ridícula encenação, _señora_.

Bella tentou se erguer, apoiando-se num cotovelo. Com um gemido fraco, então, enquanto tudo parecia rodopiar a sua volta, perdeu os sentidos.


	4. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

Bella mexeu-se, inquieta. Um gesto de cabeça confirmou que o latejar insuportável que sentira felizmente passara. Mas ainda antes de abrir os olhos, sua mente foi tomada por poderosas imagens.

Edward observando-a, seus olhos incríveis, verdes como jade, sua preocupação evidente.

Edward murmurando-lhe num suave espanhol, enquanto ela se virara sem parar na cama, ardendo em febre. Edward rindo. _Rindo? _Mas apenas por um instante. Seu rosto másculo tornara a adquirir uma expressão fechada, deixando-a com uma acentuada sensação de perda. Eram tão confusas as imagens que passavam por sua mente que as bloqueou.

Abrindo os olhos, descobriu que não sonhara com o quarto fabuloso em que se deitara quando fora acometida por seu segundo acesso de gripe. O sol da tarde iluminava a refinada mobília antiga e as maravilhosas aquarelas nas paredes. Era um quarto imenso. Elegante e incrivelmente luxuoso, desde a decoração até os vinte centímetros de renda adornando o lençol. Ela correu os dedos pela delicada renda e deteve-se de repente, incerta, enquanto Edward voltava aos seus pensamentos.

Aquela era a casa dele? Se fosse, o homem era incrivelmente rico. Quem era ele?

Vinte e dois anos. A despeito de todos os seus esforços em contrário, ela chegara aos vinte e dois anos de idade sem deparar com um momento de séria tentação, admitiu a si mesma, irônica. E, então, o maior tirano da Guatemala, que infelizmente era dono de uma aparência espetacular e de máscula sensualidade, roubara-lhe um beijo. Estremeceu só em pensar naqueles momentos, as faces afogueadas ao lembrar que o beijo não fora roubado, que havia correspondido... e com uma paixão que até agora ainda a surpreendia.

Dando-se conta de que estava pensando naquele homem outra vez, sentou-se na cama e olhou em torno do quarto. Precisava ligar para Any, mas não havia telefone ali. Levantou-se, as pernas ainda trêmulas, e adiantou-se até o banheiro anexo. Fraca como estava, rumou direto para o chuveiro.

Pouco depois, observou seu reflexo no espelho e soltou um suspiro ao estudar o rosto pálido.

Correu a mão pela camisola de seda verde-clara que usava. Era bonita e, como tudo mais que levara para a Guatemala, pertencia à irmã. Leve e sofisticada, moldava cada curva de seu corpo, em nada lembrando as práticas camisolas de algodão que sempre usara.

O esforço do banho tornara a cansá-la. Adiantou-se devagar até as janelas do quarto. Ali, gelou de repente, pois a vista para além daquelas janelas desnorteou-a. Segurou-se ao babado da cortina para se equilibrar e fechou os olhos. Quando tornou a abri-los, porém, aquela vista espetacular de arvoredos verdejantes e exuberante vegetação tropical ainda confrontava seu olhar aturdido.

Embora os tivesse ouvido antes, apenas agora reconhecia os trinados de pássaros exóticos, que haviam sido constantes durante sua convalescença. Com certeza, paisagem tão fantástica não podia existir perto da pequena casa que Fidélio Paez destinara a sua aposentadoria. Onde, afinal, ela estava?

— Bem-vinda ao lugar mais entediante do mundo... — disse uma voz feminina secamente atrás dela.

Sobressaltada, Bella virou-se tão depressa que cambaleou. Uma baixinha, de beleza extraordinária, com cabelos lisos e negros e um rosto oval perfeito estudava-a da entrada do quarto.

O vestido curto, que parecia ter sido feito sob medida, e as jóias que usava irradiavam classe e sofisticação.

— Hacienda de Oro... o paraíso dos conservadores, um lugar de sonhos para um arqueólogo... mas uma verdadeira prisão para uma mulher jovem — completou, torcendo os lábios cheios com ar insatisfeito. — Sou Alice Del Castillo — apresentou-se, enfim. — A irmã de Edward.

— Você fala muito bem o meu idioma — notou Bella, sentindo-se pouco à vontade na presença de figura tão bela e exótica.

— Estudei numa escola britânica — disse a jovem, dando de ombros.

— Onde fica esta casa?

— Você ainda está em Petén, só que numa parte diferente da região.

— E como cheguei aqui?

— Edward providenciou para que você fosse trazida de helicóptero.

— De helicóptero? Quem são vocês, afinal?

— Você realmente não sabe, não é? — Alice revirou os olhos em teatral incredulidade, por um momento parecendo bem mais jovem do que os vinte dois ou vinte e três anos que Bella estimou que teria. Ela virou-se para a porta do quarto que deixara entreaberta. — Espere um minuto...

— Ouça, há um telefone que eu possa usar? — apressou-se Bella a perguntar antes que Alice desaparecesse.

O olhar da irmã de Alice foi atraído pelo espaço vazio no criado-mudo. Franziu o cenho, surpresa.

— Bem, não vejo por que você não deva ter um telefone! — comentou com instantânea simpatia. — Você pode ser uma vigarista, mas o fato de Edward ter mandado retirar o telefone do quarto já é um absurdo! Eu não poderia existir por cinco minutos sem um telefone!

Bella empalideceu.

— Você sabe... Quero dizer...

— Pensou que eu não soubesse, só por que vim até aqui para conversar? Morro de tédio aqui sem companhia. Mas é claro que sei o que você fez... e foi revoltante! Fidélio é um homem tão bom.

Sentindo-se péssima com mais aquela condenação e, ainda fraca, Bella sentou-se na beirada da cama. Numa questão de minutos, Alice reapareceu, colocando uma volumosa revista ao lado dela na cama.

— Fidélio Paez começou a trabalhar para minha família quando tinha quinze anos, _señora _— informou-a com frieza. — Fizemos uma grande festa de aposentadoria para ele. Imagine como nos sentimos quando, mais tarde, descobrimos que Fidélio tinha ido trabalhar para um vizinho. Fez isso

porque estava constrangido demais para perguntar a Edward se podia continuar trabalhando para nós!

— E, então, Fidélio contou ao seu irmão o que havia acontecido com suas economias — presumiu Bella, pouco à vontade.

— Não! Fidélio não faz idéia de que você o enganou para tirar-lhe seu dinheiro. Edward teve que fazer sua própria investigação para descobrir tudo.

Mortificada, Bella baixou a cabeça.

— E já que estamos falando sobre meu irmão, pare de me embaraçar fazendo papel de tola perto dele!

Perplexa com o inexplicável aviso, Bella ergueu a cabeça.

— Da maneira como você se comportou quando estava doente, eu cheguei a achar que Edward havia trazido sua mais recente namorada para casa! — admitiu Alice, exasperada.

— S-Sua... namorada?

— Todas as namoradas de Edward sempre foram estrangeiras como você. As mulheres da Guatemala não costumam dormir com ninguém antes do casamento. Sabemos nos resguardar — informou-a com ar de superioridade.

— E de que maneira eu estava... _"fazendo papel de tola"_? - Bella ergueu o queixo, negando a acusação.

— Está certo, você teve uma febre alta, mas não parava de gemer, dizendo como os olhos de Edward eram bonitos e pedindo que ele a beijasse... Céus, ouvindo atrás daquela porta, eu cheguei a corar de vergonha no seu lugar!

Um rubor de puro constrangimento tingindo-lhe as faces, Bella desviou o olhar, lágrimas inesperadas aflorando em seus olhos. Alice contornou a cama para observar melhor a sua vítima.

— Sabe, há algo em você que simplesmente não se encaixa... Está tão... lacrimejante!

— Só estou me sentindo assim porque estive doente...

— Não... você está sentindo algo pelo meu irmão — retrucou-a e sacudiu a cabeça com ar de compaixão. — Eu tenho problemas, mas você tem um problema ainda maior, Bella!

Alice retirou-se, então, e Bella respirou fundo. Com mãos trêmulas, pegou a revista deixada a seu lado. Ainda estava fraca, mas o pior de tudo era sentir-se tão humilhada. Uma vigarista que fizera papel de tola? Evidentemente, enquanto fora acometida pela febre, delirara, murmurando tolices feito uma adolescente apaixonada.

Na capa da revista, havia uma foto de Edward saindo de uma limusine com uma linda loira.

Folheando-a, descobriu que se tratava de uma revista norte-americana, dedicada à vida dos ricos e famosos. Correção, disse a si mesma, enquanto estudava as páginas de fotos, a vida dos muito ricos e famosos...

Edward Del Castillo parecia possuir uma porção de mansões ao redor do mundo. Nas várias páginas dedicadas a ele, havia fotos de imensas propriedades. Com o coração disparado no peito, ela leu o breve artigo em busca de fatos. Edward era repetidamente descrito como um _"industrial bilionário" _e um _"playboy reformado"_, que agora passava boa parte de seu tempo aconselhando governos sobre a conservação de antiguidades e lugares arqueológicos. Tinha trinta anos, era solteiro e trocava de namorada como trocava de camisa.

Bella fechou a revista com um gesto brusco. Então, um bonito bilionário a beijara! Céus, de onde surgira aquele pensamento descabido? Aborrecida com sua mente rebelde, que se recusava a se concentrar no que era realmente importante, ponderou sobre o poder nas mãos de Edward. Seu sangue gelou. Any fizera um inimigo bastante perigoso, que tinha os meios para destruí-la se assim quisesse.

Uma vez que estava esgotada e sem condições de deixar o quarto para procurar um telefone, Bella voltou a deitar-se entre os lençóis e fechou os olhos com momentâneo alívio.

— Bella?

Ainda enquanto despertava, Bella sabia que a voz era de Joaquim, pois ninguém nunca conseguira fazer sou nome soar tão sensualmente. Aquela voz sexy e aveludada atormentava-a em seus sonhos e, portanto, decidiu manter os olhos fechados, protegendo-se da tentação da melhor maneira que podia.

— Vá embora — murmurou, sonolenta.

— Acorde, sim?

Com relutância, ela fixou o olhar no homem parado ao pé da cama. Mesmo na penumbra, seus cabelos, reluziam com reflexos bronze e os olhos verdes brilhavam como esmeraldas. Com um suspiro, ela espreguiçou-se para relaxar os músculos. Dando-se conta, então, da tensão no ar, encontrou-lhe o olhar intenso e viu onde estava concentrado.

Baixando o próprio olhar para seus seios, que se comprimiam contra a seda reveladora da camisola provocante, gelou, mortificada. Corando, cobriu-se com o lençol.

Edward fitou-a nos olhos, seus lábios se curvando com cinismo.

— É evidente que você está se sentindo bem melhor.

— Você se importaria em me dizer exatamente onde estou? — indagou ela um tanto ofegante e ansiosa para preencher o silêncio.

— Num dos meus quartos de hóspedes. Já se passaram três dias desde que você adoeceu.

— Você está usando um terno... — disse ela, notando como o paletó e a calça creme de corte impecável lhe caíam bem, o tom destacando-lhe o bronze da pele. Era, sem dúvida, dono de um magnetismo incrível, não importando o que usasse. Observou-lhe também o maxilar rijo, a expressão fechada. — E parece tão... tão contido. — Murmurou aquilo quase para si mesma, confusa, pois não podia deixar de comparar a preocupação dele, enquanto ela estivera doente, com seu atual comportamento frio.

Olhos verdes faiscaram em sua direção com súbita raiva.

— Deixe-me dizer o que estou contendo, _señora _— declarou Edward por entre os dentes. — Uma vontade quase incontrolável de tirar você dessa cama confortável e fazê-la cavar valas e suar com trabalho árduo e honesto, como merece!

Despertando, enfim, de toda a introspecção, Bella sobressaltou-se e empalideceu.

— Na verdade, é um grande desafio tratá-la com a consideração devida a uma inválida — prosseguiu ele, zangado. — Mas quero reafirmar que nunca pretendi expor você a perigo de qualquer natureza. O médico que esteve aqui para examiná-la acredita que você já estava com a resistência baixa. Se eu tivesse sabido que estava, de fato, tão fisicamente fraca como parecia, teria assegurado que a jornada que fez até a casa de Fidélio fosse menos cansativa.

O homem podia usar uma porção de palavras sem sequer chegar perto de um pedido de desculpas, percebeu Bella. Pois, obviamente, a longa e árdua cavalgada fora desnecessária para alguém tão rico. Até mesmo uma simples picape poderia ter atravessado aquelas planícies sem dificuldade.

— Deseja que eu entre em contato com seu noivo para informá-lo que você esteve doente? — perguntou Edward com extrema frieza.

— Mas eu não tenho noivo...

Ele franziu o cenho o, então, estudou-a com menosprezo.

— Quer dizer que já abandonou Roger Harkness! Notei que você não usava aliança e, sem dúvida, deveria ter imaginado. Ele era o único aspecto em seu estilo de vida que não se encaixava. Por que uma mulher tão extravagante iria se casar com um contador?

Lembrando-se tarde demais que deveria estar fingindo que era Any, além de abalada com o fato de Edward estar tão bem-informado, sabendo não só que sua irmã estava noiva, mas também a identidade e a ocupação de Roger, Bella não soube o que dizer.

— Eu... eu...

— Céus... Então, você só estava brincando com Harkness? Divertindo-se enquanto esperava que seu próximo protetor rico aparecesse? — presumiu Edward com desprezo. — Privou-me do prazer de contar a ele exatamente quem você é, pois nenhum homem deve levar tal noiva ao altar sem ser avisado!

Percebendo, então, que se exaltara, fez um visível esforço para se controlar.

— Tornaremos a falar sobre este assunto quando você estiver mais forte — informou-a num tom glacial e se retirou.

Tensa, Bella recostou-se de volta nos travesseiros. Uma hora mais tarde, enquanto jantava de uma bandeja arrumada com porcelana e cristais, compreendeu perfeitamente o ultraje de Edward Del Castillo.

Atraíra-a à Guatemala para confrontá-la e puni-la. Planejara coagi-la a assinar o documento de reembolso deixando-a na casa isolada de Fidélio, para que enfrentasse todo o tipo de desconforto.

No entanto, ali estava ela, deitada num quarto luxuoso e sendo servida como uma princesa. Aquilo só servira para enfurecê-lo ainda mais.

Tinha realmente que encontrar um telefone e alertar Any, pensou ela. Era uma questão de maior urgência agora. Nenhum homem deve levar tal noiva ao altar sem ser avisado. A lembrança das palavras indignadas de Edward a fez temer pela irmã. O casamento de Any seria realizado dali a poucas semanas. Era provável que Edward também soubesse a respeito daquela data. O fato de continuar acreditando que ela era Any, mas que não estava mais noiva, era atualmente a única proteção que sua irmã tinha de ato tão vingativo.

Decidida, Bella levantou-se da cama. Passava das dez da noite. Era provável que a maioria dos ocupantes da casa ainda estivesse no andar de baixo. Vestindo o penhoar, saiu para um corredor amplamente iluminado. Passou diante de portas fechadas em crescente nervosismo.

Era uma casa imensa. Na metade do corredor, próxima à majestosa escadaria, olhou para um impressionante vestíbulo abaixo, com teto muito alto e abobadado. Ouviu primeiro o eco distante de vozes e, depois, passos rápidos atravessando o corredor para além do vestíbulo. Continuando a seguir pelo corredor do andar de cima, em forma de mezanino, notou uma porta entreaberta.

Aproximou-se na ponta dos pés e, como não ouviu nada, abriu-a mais.

Vendo que o quarto, que era ainda mais grandioso do que o seu, estava vazio, verificou rapidamente que havia um telefone ali. Fechou a porta atrás de si para que ninguém a ouvisse. Com o coração aos saltos, acendeu o abajur atrás do telefone no criado-mudo.

Sem perda de tempo, discou o número da irmã em Londres, esperando que ela estivesse no apartamento. No instante em que ouviu sua voz, Any soltou um riso e disse com animação:

— Imagino que você esteve se divertindo tanto até agora que nem sequer teve tempo para telefonar!

— Bem que eu gostaria! — exclamou Bella e respirou fundo para se acalmar antes de prosseguir; — Estou numa situação bastante complicada aqui.

O mais sucintamente possível, contou-lhe sobre a situação de Fidélio Paez.

Foi, porém, um diálogo dos mais difíceis. Any não parava de interrompê-la; primeiro, com exclamações de incredulidade e argumentos e, enfim, com demonstrações de crescente raiva e ressentimento.

— Mike mostrou-me uma foto de uma incrível casa de fazenda, uma mansão... e estava hospedado num hotel cinco estrelas quando nos conhecemos. Ele estava mentindo para mim, deliberadamente, sobre suas origens? Explique-me isso!

— Ouça, não sei nada a respeito desse aspecto da questão — admitiu Bella e, enquanto repetia mais uma vez os duros fatos que Edward lhe apresentara, um pesado silêncio começou a se formar do outro lado da linha.

— Se Fidélio não tinha condições de me dar todo aquele dinheiro, não deveria tê-lo enviado — declarou Any, enfim, com frieza.

— Ouça, Edward Del Castillo quer que o dinheiro seja devolvido a Fidélio. Ao menos, haverá a quantia do apartamento que você comprou para mim e mamãe. Com sorte, será vendido em breve. Diga-me, restou alguma coisa daquele seguro que você recebeu quando tinha dezenove anos?

— Você espera mesmo que eu fique tão pobre quanto um rato de igreja por causa dessa bobagem? — perguntou Any secamente.

— O máximo possível do dinheiro de Fidélio deve-lhe ser devolvido...

— Eu não roubei o maldito dinheiro, nem o tomei emprestado! Eu o pedi, e Fidélio o deu. Lamento muito se ele está na ruína agora, mas isso não é culpa minha! — Any praticamente gritava agora, seu crescente pânico pelo que estava ouvindo evidente.

— Escute...

— Esse sujeito, o tal de Del Castillo, realmente influenciou você, não foi? Bem, você pode parar de falar em entregar a quantia da venda do apartamento porque Roger espera investir esse dinheiro na compra de uma casa, e eu não posso lhe contar sobre toda essa tolice... Eu não posso!

— Não é tolice alguma. Edward Del Castillo é um homem muito rico e poderoso, e acho que não esquecerá esse assunto...

— Se o homem é assim tão rico, deixe que ele devolva o dinheiro! Não é a toa que os ricos são tão ricos! — gritou Any, enraivecida. — Eles não abrem mão de absolutamente nada do que possuem!

Houve um ruído, como se o fone do outro lado tivesse sido largado no chão, mas a ligação não foi cortada. Ao fundo, Bella podia ouvir sua irmã entregando-se aos soluços de raiva. Aguardou, esperando que ela retomasse a ligação. Talvez chorar a ajudasse a se acalmar, disse a si mesma.

Mas não havia como negar que a reação ultrajada e desafiadora da irmã fora-lhe uma desagradável surpresa.

Talvez tivesse sido ingênua para esperar outro tipo de reação, pensou com culpa, esforçando-se para tentar se colocar no lugar da irmã. Any acabara de sofrer um terrível choque. A notícia sobre a verdadeira situação financeira de Fidélio a abalara, Any realmente acreditara que o sogro era rico. E para pagar-lhe o dinheiro de volta agora, teria que abrir mão da segurança financeira que se acostumara a ter como garantida nos anos mais recentes. E a irmã também não tinha a menor vontade de contar a verdade para o homem com quem iria se casar em breve.

Roger, que era correto e conservador, sempre pronto a dar à sua irmã sermões sobre a administração certa do dinheiro. Roger que, segundo a própria Any admitira, desconhecia certos aspectos de seu passado. Céus, que terrível confusão, pensou Bella, o coração apertado. Não era de admirar que Any estivesse em pânico! Por certo, a reação de Roger não seria das melhores diante da revelação de assunto tão escabroso...

Para seu alívio, a irmã voltou, então, ao telefone:

— Bella...? — perguntou Any, um quê de desespero em sua voz. — O que vou fazer?

Bella tentou tranquilizá-la da melhor maneira que pôde:

— Resolveremos isto de algum modo. Encontrarei um emprego e ajudarei a...

— Depois do casamento! — interrompeu-a a irmã numa voz trêmula. — Prometa-me que não vai contar nada sobre nossa farsa a esse Del Castillo e que o manterá ocupado até que eu esteja casada.

Bella empalideceu diante da exigência.

— Mas... Mas, Any...

— Roger me deixará se eu lhe contar sobre isso agora... qualquer homem o faria! Passei de ser um bom partido a um poço de dívidas e, se eu fosse Roger, fugiria em disparada, porque dependerei dele agora e sou péssima em orçamentos! — soluçou a irmã do outro lado da linha, ficando mais histérica a cada segundo. — Prometa, sim? Prometa!

Um instante depois, embora pudesse ver muitos riscos em potencial se continuasse com aquela farsa, Bella ouviu-se concordando com relutância. Como podia obrigar Any a contar ao futuro marido a verdade antes do casamento? E se Roger rompesse mesmo o noivado? Ela não queria carregar a culpa por um desfecho daqueles.

— O que quer que aconteça, não volte a me telefonar — pediu Any com nervosismo. — Oh, sim, e o que quer que faça, não assine o documento de reembolso do dinheiro no meu nome!

— Assinar no seu nome? — repetiu Bella, tensa, pois jamais teria sonhado em falsificar a assinatura de sua irmã gêmea em documento algum.

— É muita petulância desse Del Castillo esperar que eu arranje a soma total. O melhor que posso oferecer é um parcelamento de dez anos! — declarou Any, amarga.

— Tentarei chegar a algum acordo...

— Mas não corra o menor risco de que Del Castillo descubra que existem duas de nós — avisou-a Any, temerosa. — E se você não conseguir voltar a tempo para o casamento, não se preocupe com isso. Desde que meu noivo apareça na igreja, estarei bem!

Um segundo depois, a ligação com Londres foi encerrada.

Tendo recolocado o fone no gancho, Bella ainda respirava fundo para tentar dissipar parte de sua tensão quando a porta do quarto se abriu. Teve a impressão de que seu coração quase parou.

Pondo-se de joelhos rapidamente, ergueu a barra de franjas da sofisticada colcha que caía sobre o carpete, pretendendo se esconder debaixo da cama. Infelizmente, a estrutura lateral de mogno da cama que ficava quase rente ao chão.

Deitada no chão agora, olhou freneticamente ao redor em busca de algum possível esconderijo, mas não havia nenhum. Entrou em absoluto pânico quando ouviu a voz de Edward dirigindo-se a alguém que possivelmente estaria no corredor e, depois, fechando a porta atrás de si. Céus, de tantos quartos para ter entrado, estava justamente no dele!

Mas era cedo ainda, disse a si mesma. Talvez Edward tornasse a descer. Pela evidência das fotos daquela revista, o homem tinha uma vida social ativa e, por certo, não devia dormir antes das onze, certo?

Ouviu o ruído quase imperceptível de roupas sendo retiradas. Ele estava se despindo!

Bella manteve-se imóvel, quase mal se atrevendo a respirar. Céus, se fosse descoberta, como explicaria seu bizarro comportamento? Outra porta se abriu. Outra luz foi acesa. Sua esperança de escapar sem ser descoberta cresceu. Ele estava no banheiro da suíte!

No momento em que ela estava prestes a engatinhar até o canto da cama e sair correndo, um par de pés masculinos apareceu no seu raio de visão.

— Está planejando se juntar a mim no chuveiro? — perguntou Edward, com voz mais aveludada.


	5. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO IV

Aturdida com o indecoroso convite e o óbvio fato de que Edward soubera o tempo todo que ela estivera deitada no chão, do lado oposto de sua cama, Bella não conseguia encontrar as palavras:

— Eu... eu...

Lentamente, ergueu a cabeça, tão embaraçada que gostaria que o chão se abrisse a seus pés e a tragasse. Estava simplesmente aos pés de Edward, de penhoar e camisola, no quarto dele, tarde da noite! Ele estava com a camisa de linho aberta, pendendo sobre a calça creme de corte impecável, revelando um torso forte, de músculos bem-definidos e pêlos negros, a pele bronzeada. Diante daquele exemplo de perfeição masculina, ela engoliu em seco.

— Mesmo da porta, pude ver por cima da cama. Sou bem mais alto do que você — declarou Edward secamente.

Talvez o comentário sobre o chuveiro tivesse sido alguma piada típica da América Central, concluiu Bella, duvidando agora que ele pudesse ter falado a sério.

Quando Edward a pegou pela mão e a colocou de pé, Bella deparou com aqueles incríveis olhos verdes, delineados por espessos cílios negros. Céus, foi como ser atingida por uma corrente elétrica!

Qualquer desculpa que estivesse tentando arranjar evaporou-se de sua mente.

— Ora, ora... — disse Edward num tom de provocação, erguendo-lhe o queixo.

Ela sentiu de imediato uma sequência de arrepios percorrendo-lhe a espinha.

— Não me diga que perdeu a coragem — disse ele, estudando-lhe o rosto com intensidade.

— Não, eu...

— Você não estava me esperando tão cedo, _es verdad_?

Sob aquele olhar hipnótico, Bella não conseguia se concentrar, seu coração disparando. A tensão que pairava no ar era uma deliciosa sensação. A proximidade entre ambos deixava-a com a respiração em suspenso, sem ação.

— Eu...

— _No importa_... — Erguendo a mão, ele desatou-lhe o laço na frente do penhoar e o fez cair até o chão.

— Edward, o que, afinal...

Em resposta, ele abriu-lhe um sorriso faminto e segurou-a pelos ombros. Bella sabia que seria beijada. Uma onda de expectativa dominou-a. Ansiava por aquilo! Ele, então, sentou-se na cama e, inesperadamente, colocou-a em seu colo.

— Não, isto não é... — começou ela, trêmula, o fato de se dar conta de que as coisas fugiam rapidamente ao seu controle quase a libertando daquela espécie de transe.

Despreocupado com seus murmúrios, Edward segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, e ela sentiu-se mais uma vez hipnotizada por aqueles olhos verdes. Tudo o que queria era beijá-lo arrebatadoramente como na outra vez.

— Você entende... isto não tem nada a ver com Fidélio — avisou-a ele num tom grave.

— Beije-me... — sussurrou Bella, toda a inibição sobrepujada por aquele anseio irresistível que a dominava.

E ele a beijou. Lenta e sensualmente, entreabrindo-lhe os lábios e explorando-lhe a maciez da boca com a língua. Sem poder resistir, Bella retribuiu instintivamente, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

— Feiticeira... — sussurrou ele num tom rouco de desejo, antes de tornar a tomar-lhe os lábios com os seus.

Bella sentiu o fogo da paixão se alastrando por suas veias numa combustão instantânea e, quando ele a deitou na cama, afagou-lhe os cabelos bronze, puxando-o mais para si. Enquanto a beijava, Edward acariciou-lhe os seios, estimulou-lhe os mamilos entre os dedos, fazendo-a soltar gemidos de prazer. A excitação que a percorria era tamanha que Bella não conseguia pensar em mais nada e entregava-se com abandono.

Quando uma batida soou à porta, não a ouviu, mas Edward afastou-se dela com chocante rapidez. Deixou-a ainda mais aturdida quando a colocou de volta no carpete sem cerimônia e a mandou ficar deitada ali.

Atordoada, ouviu Alice poucos metros além, falando em seu próprio idioma com o irmão.

Somente, então, Bella teve chance de pensar com clareza e ficar chocada com seu comportamento.

Enquanto uma discussão acontecia à porta entre os irmãos, Bella manteve-se deitada no carpete, os olhos chocados e fixos no vazio.

Ainda tremia, o poderoso anseio continuando em seu íntimo. Queria Edward, pensou, mortificada. Até o momento, nunca entendera como aquela necessidade física podia ser tão forte, sobrepujando a tudo. E como podia culpar Edward por tirar proveito de sua presença naqueles trajes íntimos em seu quarto? Na verdade, encorajara-o a fazer amor com ela.

Se não tivesse sido por aquela batida providencial à porta... O som de passos se afastando despertou-a dos pensamentos.

Edward voltou e ergueu-a do carpete pelo braço. No rosto, tinha uma expressão de desprezo agora, os olhos verdes faiscantes.

— Você vai voltar para a sua própria cama! — ordenou.

— É claro que vou — murmurou Bella, estremecendo diante daquela nova demonstração de hostilidade.

— É claro? — desdenhou ele. — Não posso acreditar que quase caí nessa sua armadilha barata de sedução!

— C-Como... disse?

— Céus... você sabe muito bem o que faz a um homem! Você me levou até bem perto do limite.

— Não se atreva a falar comigo dessa maneira!

Tendo feito o caminho de volta até o quarto dela em tempo recorde, Edward largou-a sobre o colchão macio.

— Não houve nenhuma armadilha de sedução!

— Você estava à minha espera. E com minha irmã caçula estando na mesma casa... você não tem um pingo de decência!

Sob aquele olhar acusador, Bella ficou perplexa em perceber que não sentia a vergonha que deveria. Ainda havia uma corrente de excitação entre ambos. Era impossível defender-se sem revelar que estivera no quarto para usar o telefone. Se admitisse aquilo, talvez ele verificasse o número e descobrisse que estivera telefonando para o que supostamente era o "seu" apartamento vazio na área de Docklands.

— É óbvio que não — ouviu-se confirmando, excitando-se da maneira mais estranha diante daquela inesperada imagem de si mesma como uma mulher sexualmente confiante e manipuladora.

Instigado pela resposta, Edward aproximou-se da cama.

— Então, você admite isso? — Ambos se entreolharam, faíscas parecendo se lançar no ar.

— Não admito nada.

Ele estendeu a mão, tocando-lhe os cabelos castanhos, deslizando os dedos lentamente por ele.

— Eu juro que não se beneficiará de meu desejo por você — assegurou-lhe num tom perigoso.

Mas até o perigo excitava Bella. Ser desejada era sentir-se como uma estranha sedutora em sua própria pele. Umedeceu os lábios em seu nervosismo, o silêncio se prolongando entre ambos como numa doce tortura.

— Oh, puxa... não me dei conta de que você ainda precisava que a colocassem na cama para dormir à noite, Bella — comentou Alice inesperadamente à porta.

Edward afastou-se de Bella de imediato e endireitou as costas. Os lábios curvaram-se com o que poderia ter sido divertimento contido. Com uma expressão velada nos olhos deixou o quarto, fazendo um frio comentário em espanhol à irmã.

— _Buenas noches_, Bella — disse Alice, lançando-lhe um olhar de reprovação antes de se retirar.

Constrangida por ter sido surpreendida tão próxima a Edward, Bella meteu-se entre os lençóis e tentou dormir. Mas foi impossível conciliar o sono. Em seus vinte e dois anos, nunca se sentira tão viva como nos braços de Edward. Era uma admissão patética, disse a si mesma, levando em conta a sua escassa experiência com os homens.

Na escola, sempre fora tímida demais para despertar o interesse dos garotos. Tivera dezenove anos quando conhecera Eric. Ficara encantada pelo rapaz quando ele fora trabalhar na biblioteca, a seu lado. Haviam almoçado juntos com frequência e Eric parecera apreciar sua companhia. Mas ela interpretara erroneamente a natureza dos interesses dele e ficara arrasada quando, enfim, compreendera que Eric era homossexual. Considerara-a como uma amiga, nada mais, e presumira que ela soubera que o rapaz com quem ele dividia o apartamento era mais do que um amigo.

No ano seguinte, conhecera Taylor, um estudante de engenharia, que fora perspicaz o bastante para ignorar suas desculpas para não poder sair à noite e, enfim, aparecera à sua porta. Infelizmente, seu interesse não fora forte o bastante para impedi-lo de se ofender com o comportamento extremamente rude e o desprezo da mãe dela. E aquele fora o fim do que talvez tivesse sido um bom relacionamento.

Não era de admirar que, diante do ardor de um homem experiente e viril como Edward Del Castillo, estivesse ficando dolorosamente ciente de sua própria ingenuidade. Por tempo demais, fora-lhe negada a autonomia para tomar suas próprias decisões na vida, para ser independente. Era natural que, tendo cuidado da mãe, tivera que amadurecer além de sua idade, mas em vários outros aspectos, descobria agora, ainda era tão insegura quanto uma adolescente.

Não devia, portanto, se surpreender por não reconhecer a mulher passional que se tornara perto de Edward. Quando tivera a chance de expressar aquela parte de sua natureza? Era uma mulher normal de carne e osso e, portanto, era natural que sentisse desejo... Mas era normal sentir um desejo tão intenso por aquele homem que a fazia perder o bom senso, esquecer-se de tudo mais?

Onde estava sua razão?, perguntou-se, censurando o próprio comportamento. O que fizera até agora para tentar resolver aquela situação complicada que envolvia o dinheiro de Fidélio? Nada, disse a si mesma, a culpa e o constrangimento dominando-a. Naquele mesmo dia, vira Edward duas vezes e nem sequer tocara no assunto, não tentara convencê-lo a chegarem a um acordo razoável. No dia seguinte, prometeu a si mesma, faria o que já deveria ter feito desde o início...

Tão logo tomou o café da manhã na cama no dia seguinte, Bella se vestiu. O conteúdo da mala que fora deixada no bar em Santa Angelita estava agora pendurado no guarda-roupa, impecavelmente passado a ferro.

Escolheu um tailleur azul-claro. A saia era curta, o blazer ajustado demais ao corpo, mas era um conjunto elegante e infinitamente melhor do que ficar andando pela casa numa provocante camisola. Não era de admirar que Edward tivesse interpretado equivocadamente as suas intenções.

Mal podia condená-lo por ter presumido que era o tipo de mulher que usava o sexo para conseguir o que queria. Agora que estava adequadamente vestida, ele a levaria mais a sério.

Ao pé da magnífica escadaria, encontrou Alice, que lhe informou que o irmão estava em seu escritório particular, ao final do amplo corredor principal.

Seguindo na direção indicada, bateu à porta e, depois de esperar um momento, abriu-a. A sala era grande e imponente, parecendo mais uma biblioteca do que um escritório, com sua impressionante coleção de livros tomando estantes que iam do chão ao teto. A decoração sóbria indicava que era um ambiente masculino.

Edward já se levantara detrás da mesa impecavelmente organizada. Do outro lado da sala, o sol adentrava por portas-janelas abertas, que davam para os exuberantes jardins. Mesmo usando uma camisa branca de manga curta e calça caqui, roupas menos formais, ele continuava sendo a personificação da elegância. Observando-a, estreitou os olhos verdes, o rosto de traços marcantes adquirindo uma expressão impassível.

O pesado silêncio se prolongou, deixando Bella ainda mais tensa. Respirando fundo, disse, enfim:

— Precisamos conversar sobre o dinheiro de Fidélio.

— Eu já disse tudo o que tinha a dizer em relação a esse assunto — retrucou Edward num tom autoritário e definitivo. — Quando você assinar aquele documento, poderá ir para casa. Não tem outras opções.

— Mas tem que haver outra opção. Seria impossível reunir uma quantia dessas de uma só vez! — protestou Bella num acesso de desespero.

Edward não se deixou impressionar pelo tom de súplica. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Por certo, a oferta de um primeiro pagamento num valor substancial, seguido de parcelas, seria prova o bastante de boas intenções, não?

— Sem um acordo legal, você quebraria sua promessa tão logo voltasse a Londres — respondeu ele secamente.

— Não, eu não faria isso. Há, na verdade, um imóvel que pertence a... mim e que está à venda no momento...

— O único imóvel que você tem é o apartamento em Docklands, onde mora, e não está à venda.

Então, ele não sabia a respeito do pequeno apartamento que Any comprara para a mãe e ela.

Não, era evidente que não sabia! Se a ligação tivesse sido feita, Edward teria descoberto que Any tinha uma irmã gêmea. Portanto, persistir no assunto daquele imóvel poderia ser demasiado perigoso. Bella torceu as mãos em seu nervosismo, admitindo a si mesma quanto odiava a necessidade de se passar pela irmã. Mas o próprio Edward deixara claro que dizer a verdade estava fora de cogitação quando praticamente ameaçara contar a Roger Harkness como Any era de fato.

Ou, ao menos, o que achava que ela era, em seu julgamento cruel e injusto!

— Depois de um primeiro pagamento considerável, o restante poderia ser devolvido em parcelas — proferiu ela por uma segunda vez, endireitando os ombros.

— Na idade de Fidélio, um acordo desses não seria viável.

— Mas eu posso provar que tudo não passou de um horrível mal-entendido e que não houve a intenção de que alguém saísse lesado! Se eu tivesse sabido que Fidélio trabalhava como capataz de fazenda, por que teria ficado com a impressão de que era rico o bastante para dar grandes quantias em dinheiro?

— Simples — retrucou Edward, sardônico. — Naturalmente, Mike deve ter contado a você que meu falecido pai deixou uma pequena herança a Fidélio em seu testamento.

Ela empalideceu enquanto compreendia, finalmente, como Fidélio Paez conseguira reunir soma tão vultosa para os anos de sua aposentadoria. Herdara a maior parte daquela soma do pai de Edward, que certamente deixara quantia muito mais vultosa para os filhos. Graças aos Del Castillo, o conforto e a segurança financeira de Fidélio haviam estado garantidos em sua aposentadoria... mas aquilo lhe fora tirado por Any. Sua irmã, no entanto, fora culpada por seu oportunismo e ganância, não por extorsão! Havia uma grande diferença e tinha que fazer Edward enxergar aquilo.

Any não teria prejudicado o pai de Mike intencionalmente.

— Mas Mike nunca mencionou essa herança! Você parece se esquecer que ele e... — Bella hesitou, tendo quase cometido um deslize e dito o nome da irmã. — Que Mike e eu — prosseguiu, enfática — ficamos juntos por um período muito breve.

— Não foi de fato nem sequer longo o bastante para você bancar a viúva inconsolável — concordou Joaquim, estudando-a com ar imperturbável.

— Se houver outra dessas insinuações sórdidas destinadas a me desconcertarem, não estarei ouvindo! — exclamou Bella, indignada.

— Comece a encarar o fato de que conheço você pela vigarista que é.

— Não sabe do que está falando...

— Não? Esses seus cabelos castanhos, os grandes olhos castanhos e os rubores de adolescente podem ser convincentes para homens que só vêem o que querem ver... uma linda e delicada boneca de porcelana, a própria imagem da fragilidade feminina! — especificou Edward, desdenhoso. — Mas eu consigo enxergar o que há por trás de toda essa fachada.

— Oh, como ousa me comparar com uma boneca? Eu vim aqui para ter uma conversa séria com você e...

— É mesmo? — Edward recostou-se em sua mesa e percorreu-a com um olhar demorado que a fez corar. — É por isso que veio até aqui toda insinuante, usando essa saia curta, os saltos altos e apenas um blazer colado à pele?

Bella perdeu a fala e apenas o encarou, aturdida.

— Estou apreciando a vista. Sou um homem. De qualquer modo, já a avisei que aceitarei seus convites, mas que não pagarei pelo privilégio. Não acertarei a sua dívida com Fidélio Paez para você.

Ela baixou o olhar, tentando controlar sua raiva e ultraje antes que pudesse dizer algo de que se arrependeria.

— Oh, por favor, não me venha com outra daquelas encenações em que você fica toda corada, baixa os olhos e junta os joelhos — avisou-a Edward num tom de desprezo. — Você está lidando com um verdadeiro cínico. E vamos encarar os fatos, não houve nada de sutil em sua visita ao meu quarto ontem. Foi uma oferta bastante desinibida e...

— Se não se calar, serei capaz de esganá-lo! — explodiu Bella de repente. — Você não ouve uma palavra do que lhe digo. Simplesmente não pára de fazer comentários impróprios...

— Sabe, numa escala de um a dez, você ter ficado deitada na minha cama comigo ganhou no mínimo um nove. Ter-me deixado a noite inteira louco de desejo fez com que você ganhasse pelo menos a chance de eu a estar ouvindo aqui em meu escritório nesta manhã.

Como o homem podia ser tão grosseiro? Bella surpreendeu-se em perceber que olhava em torno do escritório à procura de algo com que atingi-lo. Contendo-se, então, levou as mãos trêmulas aos lábios, chocada com as fortes emoções que ele lhe despertava.

— Você me deixa transtornada! — disse, acusadora.

— Não sou paciente. As suas patéticas tentativas de se fazer de pura e inocente estão começando a me irritar. Até agora, tenho sido bastante razoável...

— Razoável? Você se recusa a aceitar qualquer tipo de acordo possível, apesar de eu estar disposta a devolver o dinheiro em parcelas e fazer o que for possível para assegurá-lo de minha credibilidade.

— Credibilidade? — repetiu ele, incrédulo. — Ora, que tipo de tolo acha que sou? Se, no momento, você nem sequer tem um emprego, em que pode basear tais promessas?

Mais uma vez, Bella censurou-se por não ter levado em conta o que Edward sabia sobre sua irmã. O contrato bem remunerado mas temporário de Any para trabalhar como maquiadora de televisão de fato terminara, poucas semanas antes. Mas a irmã recebera a promessa de um emprego permanente tão logo surgisse uma vaga.

— Na verdade, durante os últimos cinco anos, você passou apenas oito meses realmente trabalhando por um salário — informou-a Edward com menosprezo. — Duvido seriamente que você tenha alguma vontade de se sujeitar aos rigores de uma jornada diária de trabalho. Você é preguiçosa e frívola. Se pode encontrar um homem para sustentá-la, nem sequer se preocupa em trabalhar...

Bella estava estupefata com a acusação.

— Isso é um absurdo! Sempre trabalhei arduamente e, se eu tivesse um emprego no momento, poderia fazê-lo engolir cada palavra!

Um pesado silêncio seguiu-se.

Ofendida, Bella sustentou o olhar frio de Edward de cabeça erguida.

— Quando você gostaria de começar? — perguntou ele.


	6. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

— Começar? — perguntou Bella, confusa. — Começar o quê?

— A trabalhar para mim — esclareceu Edward, desafiador. — Que talentos você possui fora de um quarto? Sabe, eu me recordo vagamente de, certa vez, você ter passado algumas semanas brincando de datilógrafa — prosseguiu, pensativo, estudando-lhe a expressão aturdida no rosto com cinismo.

Mas havia interpretado mal o motivo para a total imobilidade de Bella. Datilógrafa? Ele sabia mais do que ela própria a respeito de sua irmã gêmea! E aquela habilidade não constava de seu repertório. Também não conseguia se recobrar do choque absoluto diante da sugestão de Edward de que trabalhasse para ele.

— Está... me oferecendo um emprego? — sussurrou.

— Sim, para que você me faça engolir minhas palavras e prove que pode ser confiável. Se bem que receio não poder lhe oferecer a ascensão profissional meteórica que você desfrutou na última vez que trabalhou num escritório...

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Não estou entendendo.

— Que memória seletiva você tem. Depois de meros dias como datilógrafa, o diretor administrativo promoveu você, tornando-a sua secretária. Na semana seguinte, você já havia saído do escritório e se tornado a amante de um homem casado mais uma vez.

Furiosa, Bella quis argumentar, mas acabou mudando de idéia. Do que adiantaria entrar numa nova discussão? Embora odiasse admitir, ele estava no controle da situação. Assim, apenas deu de ombros, esforçando-se para parecer imperturbável diante de tais acusações infundadas. Edward cruzou os braços.

— Bem, acho que este é o momento em que você me diz que ainda está se sentindo fraca demais para trabalhar.

— Pois saiba que estou me sentindo muito bem! — retrucou Bella, desafiadora.

Adiantando-se até a porta, Edward abriu-a com grande satisfação.

— Nesse caso, tenho a ocupação perfeita para você...

Ela franziu o cenho, confusa.

— Aqui?

Segurando-a pelo ombro, Edward guiou-a até o corredor. Antes de lhe dar chance de pensar, conduzira-a por uma porta até um escritório espaçoso, equipado com o que parecia haver de mais moderno em alta tecnologia.

— Mantenho apenas uma pequena equipe aqui — informou-a. — Estas senhoras cuidam de minha correspondência pessoal e coordenam vários projetos nos quais estou envolvido.

Três cabeças femininas se ergueram. Bella gelou. Edward dirigiu-se em espanhol à mulher mais velha que se aproximara para cumprimentá-lo.

— Esta é minha secretária, Dominga... Dominga, esta é Bella Paez.

Bella recebeu um frio meneio de cabeça da austera Dominga. Um olhar foi o bastante para saber que a secretária sabia tudo sobre sua suposta carreira de desalmada fraudadora. Céus, em que novos apuros sua tola tentativa de se defender fora colocá-la?

— Dominga manterá você ocupada. — O sorriso zombeteiro de Edward disse-lhe que já percebera seu grau de desconforto.

O que se passou nas horas seguintes foi uma das piores experiências na vida de Bella.

Apesar de fria, a mulher mais velha não podia ser acusada de injusta. Entretanto, encontrar trabalho para ocupá-la não fora fácil. Como não sabia espanhol, não pôde atender o telefone, nem organizar documentos. Também nunca tivera acesso a um computador antes. Mas o pior momento foi quando Dominga providenciou-lhe uma máquina de escrever. Pálida, desejou que o chão se abrisse a seus pés, enquanto a secretária observava com uma expressão severa as suas desesperadas tentativas de datilografar com dois dedos. Enfim, Dominga simplesmente a deixou com sua encenação tola, enquanto as outras duas mulheres riam e cochichavam, fazendo-a corar até a raiz dos cabelos.

O intervalo para o almoço não poderia ter sido mais bem-vindo. As costas doendo, Bella levantou-se da agora odiosa máquina de escrever e aproximou-se da mulher mais velha.

— Lamento por desperdiçar tanto do seu tempo — murmurou, culpada.

Informada de que poderia tirar a tarde de folga, presumiu que era uma maneira polida de lhe dizerem que não precisava voltar. Seu alívio foi imenso. Mas, então, Dominga disse-lhe que receberia instruções básicas sobre como usar um computador na manhã seguinte.

Ela deixou o escritório, não se sentindo tão grata quanto deveria pela oferta. Seu orgulho já fora ferido pelo papelão que fizera e temia que mais constrangimento a aguardasse. Mas, afinal, o que esperara? Seu emprego de auxiliar na biblioteca não exigira qualificação especial, as funções de maiores responsabilidades tendo ficado a cargo do pessoal mais capacitado. Tendo-lhe sido oferecida a chance de fazer um curso à noite, que lhe teria rendido uma eventual promoção, tivera que recusar por não poder comparecer as aulas. O controle excessivo da mãe impusera limites definitivos em cada aspecto de sua vida. _Bella__, como espera que eu fique aqui sozinha, enquanto você freqüenta um tolo curso noturno. Como pode ser tão egoísta?_, ainda se lembrava de ouvir a falecida mãe dizendo. Por razões semelhantes, não cursara uma faculdade.

Enquanto se adiantava até a escadaria, viu Edward entrando pela imponente porta da frente. Era evidente que estivera andando a cavalo, pois estava magnífico num traje de equitação. Seu coração disparou de imediato. Ele era tão másculo e bonito, tão irresistível... Fitou-a com aqueles intensos olhos verdes enquanto se aproximou, deixando-a com a respiração em suspenso.

Aquele foi-lhe um momento de revelação. Foi o momento em que admitiu que, em sua vida, nenhum homem nunca a fizera sentir-se daquela maneira. Seu interesse especial por Edward começara a desabrochar quando adoecera, acostumando-se a contar com ele, então, sentindo-se segura em sua presença. Fora quando também lhe dera a sua confiança? Porque, por mais irônico que aquilo fosse, confiava em Edward Cullen Del Castillo.

O homem podia representar uma séria ameaça à felicidade da irmã que ela adorava, mas admirava-o pelo forte senso de ética que o guiava. Quantos milionários poderosos teriam se dado ao trabalho de descobrir por que um ex-empregado resolvera arranjar outro emprego depois de sua aposentadoria? E quantos teriam tentado reparar o erro que lhe fora feito por uma terceira pessoa?

— Bella... — disse ele, num sussurro rouco sem deixar de fitá-la um instante sequer.

Inesperadamente, tomou-lhe os lábios com um beijo possessivo. Com o pulso acelerado, só restou a Bella sucumbir ao fogo do desejo que a percorreu de repente. Abraçou-o pelo pescoço, puxando-o mais para si.

Edward, enfim, interrompeu o beijo, ofegante. Fitou-a com seus incríveis olhos.

— Na próxima vez, não a deixarei ir.

Ela ainda apenas recobrava o fôlego, atordoada, e recuou um pouco, apoiando-se no corrimão ao pé da escada. Esforçava-se para controlar o turbilhão de emoções que a dominava e as sensações no traiçoeiro corpo, que a desapontara da maneira mais reveladora de todas.

— Já terminou de brincar de datilógrafa? — perguntou Edward, sardônico.

— Sim. — murmurou ela, desejando mais do que tudo naquele momento recolher-se à privacidade de seu quarto.

— Pensei que você iria me fazer engolir minhas palavras.

— Ora, para que perder meu tempo tentando?

— Assine aquele acordo. Ambos sabemos que você tem condições de pagar o que deve a Fidélio. Em uma hora, eu já a terei levado ao aeroporto.

Bella fechou os olhos com tanta força por um momento que doeram. Subindo a escadaria devagar, enquanto sabia que estava sendo observada, esperou até chegar ao corredor para se adiantar rapidamente até seu quarto e atirar-se na cama.

Seria verdade? Any teria fundos o suficiente para reembolsar Fidélio imediatamente? Achava que não. Era improvável que a irmã tivesse uma quantia daquelas guardada. De repente, as lágrimas que estivera tentando conter rolaram copiosamente por suas faces. Furiosa com sua própria fraqueza, afundou o rosto nos travesseiros e chorou.

Estava irremediavelmente atraída por Edward e arrasada com o fato de que o homem mal podia esperar para se livrar dela! Mas não lhe restava escolha senão encarar a realidade. Um homem como aquele, que poderia ter qualquer mulher de sua escolha no instante em que quisesse, só estava se divertindo a sua custa. Sem mencionar que a desprezava!

Depois que uma criada lhe levou uma bandeja com o almoço, decidiu sair para uma caminhada e tentar espairecer. Trocou o tailleur azul-claro por uma saia longa florida. Ignorando o blazer longo e sofisticado que fazia conjunto com a saia, colocou uma blusa leve e um par de sapatilhas que a glamourosa Any só podia ter colocado na mala por engano!

Deixou a casa minutos depois, deliciada por estar ao ar livre outra vez. Logo descobriu que os jardins informais e exuberantes, que continham algumas árvores floridas de rara beleza, eram tão espetaculares quanto a vista ao longo do vale profundo abaixo. Decidindo explorar a floresta que beirava o vasto terreno em torno da casa, encontrou um caminho de pedra por entre as árvores e seguiu por ali. A tarde já avançava àquela altura e o calor era intenso, mas quanto mais caminhava, mais fascinada ficava. Pássaros coloridos trinavam, voando por entre as árvores. Um macaco pendurou-se a um galho próximo, sobressaltando-a. Ela riu, estudando o animalzinho de olhos brilhantes que a observava com curiosidade. Aquele era como nenhum outro mundo que já tivesse visto.

Mais calma agora que tivera chance de refletir, compreendia que assumira a atitude completamente errada perante o emprego que Edward lhe oferecera. Era evidente que ele só achara que ela estivera blefando e que não esperava que ficasse. E era por aquela exata razão que ficaria até que o homem se cansasse de tê-la por perto! Se não pudesse provar que era confiável, como poderia esperar que ele acreditasse em qualquer promessa que fizesse a cerca da devolução do dinheiro de Fidélio? Uma demonstração de incompetência estava longe de ser o meio de impressionar um homem que já a achava preguiçosa e frívola. Assim, no dia seguinte, iria se esforçar durante o treinamento no computador.

Tomada aquela decisão, dobrou mais uma curva no caminho antigo e gasto que percorria. Ali parou em grande surpresa, os olhos castanhos arregalados. Somente naquele momento lembrou-se do comentário de Alice sobre a Hacienda de Oro ser um lugar de sonhos para um arqueólogo.

Diante de seu olhar fascinado, numa imensa clareira, havia o que parecia uma infinidade de ruínas de construções dos maias, incluindo um templo em relativo estado de conservação.

Sempre se interessara por civilizações antigas. Se tivesse cursado uma universidade, teria estudado arqueologia. Então, cinco anos antes, Any enviara a ela e à mãe um cartão postal simples, anunciando seu casamento com um cidadão guatemalteco. Um longo silencio se seguira até que a irmã entrara em contato com ambas outra vez, somente onze meses antes. Durante anos,

Any imaginara que a irmã de quem sentira tanta falta estivera vivendo na Guatemala com o marido. Daquele modo, tivera um especial interesse em ler a respeito das ruínas das cidades maias, espalhadas pela América Central. Quando partira de Londres, perguntara-se se teria a oportunidade de visitar algum dos famosos sítios arqueológicos em Petén, mas achara improvável, uma vez que estaria viajando para confortar um homem em seu leito de morte. E, ainda assim, agora, bem diante de seus olhos, estava a experiência suprema para uma amante da arqueologia...

Mais tarde, absorta em examinar de perto o que antes só vira nas páginas dos livros, a exploração de Bella foi finalmente interrompida.

— O que, diabos, você esteve fazendo todo esse tempo? — Uma voz de familiar sotaque perguntou-lhe a poucos metros.

Não tendo ouvido a aproximação de Edward, Bella sobressaltou-se. Virando-se para fitá-lo, logo notou que estava furioso.

— Desculpe, eu...

— Guardas armados patrulham estas ruínas vinte e quatro horas por dia a fim de protegê-las. Suponhamos que você tivesse sido confundida com uma saqueadora? Onde está o seu juízo? Não pode ir simplesmente se embrenhando pela selva como se estivesse passeando por uma propriedade rural inglesa! — Os olhos dele faiscavam, irados.

— Não estou na selva...

— Está numa floresta tropical, sua tola! Faz idéia de quanto tempo levei para encontrá-la?

— Mas eu não estava perdida... Apenas segui o caminho de pedra!

Edward respirou fundo num óbvio esforço para tentar controlar sua raiva e fez uma ligação no telefone celular que usava, falando num rápido espanhol. Em seguida, tornou a estudá-la.

— Estávamos preocupados com você! Deixou a casa há mais de três horas!

Três horas? As pessoas preocupadas? Mortificada, Bella consultou o relógio de pulso.

— Oh, céus, eu lamento muito... Eu não fazia idéia de que estava aqui há tanto tempo!

— Pare de fingir indiferença. Não sou tolo. Você estava perdida.

— Não... — Mas Bella olhou ao redor, dando-se conta de que não tinha mais certeza da direção de onde viera. Talvez tivesse tido alguma dificuldade em encontrar o caminho de pedra sozinha na volta, admitiu a contragosto.

— E uma vez que não acredito que a civilização maia seja uma grande paixão sua...

— Eu só gostaria de ver o templo antes de ir. Estava deixando para vê-lo por último, com mais calma.

— Quem está tentando impressionar aqui? Faz sequer idéia do que tem diante dos olhos?

Ignorando o desdém dele, Bella estava nos degraus do templo, estudando as máscaras das divindades que adornavam a imensa entrada ornamentada.

— Bem, esse é Hun Hunapu, o deus do milho... e aquele é Chac, o deus da chuva... e este aqui é Kinich Ahau, o deus do sol — respondeu, endireitando os ombros, e, então, adiantou-se até o interior escuro do templo. — Este lugar tem uma _pib na_?

No silêncio carregado que se seguiu, ela mordeu o lábio inferior e lançou um olhar a Edward.

De cenho franzido, ele a estudava com desconcertante intensidade.

— Há alguma coisa errada?

— _Si _— respondeu ele pausadamente —, o templo tem uma sala subterrânea.

— Com murais? — perguntou ela, interessada e, então, suspirou. — Imagino que a umidade os tenha arruinado, não?

— Não. — Edward continuava a observá-la intensamente. — Mas enquanto o projeto para preservá-los está em andamento, não estão disponíveis para visitação.

O silêncio tornou a se prolongar. Ele, então, fitou-a nos olhos, enrijecendo o maxilar.

— Num aspecto, fui injusto com você e, por isso, devo-lhe sinceras desculpas. Apenas em respeito à memória de seu falecido marido você poderia ter adquirido tamanho interesse pelos maias.

A sinceridade era tocante. Mas o pedido de desculpas foi como uma bofetada para Bella. A cor esvaiu-se de suas faces. Edward acreditava estar se dirigindo à viúva de Mike e, enfim, demonstrava algum respeito. De repente, sentiu uma profunda vergonha da farsa em que estava metida.

— Está ficando tarde — murmurou, tensa.

Mas Edward pousou a mão de leve em seu ombro, detendo-a.

— Você deve ter amado Mike imensamente...

Pouco à vontade, ela soltou-se e começou a descer os degraus.

— Não é um assunto que eu queira discutir.

— Talvez não, mas quando crianças, Mike e eu éramos muito amigos.

— Tenho certeza de que isso não durou muito — ouviu-se Bella retrucando, porque estava ansiosa para mudar de assunto. — O herdeiro da fortuna Del Castillo e o filho do capataz?

— Nunca foi assim entre nós. Mike ainda me considerava o bastante para ter-me telefonado no dia do casamento de vocês e confessar que estava mais feliz do que jamais esperara em sua vida.

Aquela era uma admissão que Bella sabia que transmitiria à irmã gêmea quando surgisse a ocasião. Mas, no momento, não queria falar sobre Mike, pois sua farsa a fazia sentir-se a mais vil das criaturas.

Edward pegou-lhe a pequena mão.

- Olhe para mim... — pediu-lhe. — Orgulho-me de saber fazer um julgamento acertado, mas talvez eu tenha me precipitado em julgá-la por não ter atingido os meus padrões de comportamento depois da morte de Mike.

— Foi há muito tempo.

— Céus, ao menos dê-me crédito por, enfim, tentar compreender o que pode ter levado você a se comportar de maneira tão imprópria meras semanas depois do funeral!

Bella libertou a mão, seu desconforto dando lugar à raiva e ao ressentimento.

— Seu grande tolo! — sussurrou em furiosa censura.

— _Que pasa_? — Uma expressão dura surgiu no rosto de Edward diante do inesperado ataque.

— Você... você está enganado a respeito de tudo! — exclamou Bella numa passional defesa da irmã que adorava. — E é superficial demais para ser capaz de entender.

— Superficial? — repetiu ele, incrédulo.

— Quantas casas um homem precisa ter para morar? Como você pode saber o que é ser pobre, estar deprimido e não se importar com mais nada? — perguntou ela em fria condenação. — O que você sabe sobre o terrível sofrimento e o desespero que tiram uma pessoa dos eixos?

Com aquele desabafo, saído do fundo de seu coração, Bella lançou-lhe um último olhar desgostoso e afastou-se. Ignorou-o quando o ouviu chamando-a e continuou caminhando rapidamente.

Podia avistar o caminho de pedra agora e não via razão para percorrê-lo na companhia daquele homem, uma vez que podia encontrar a casa sozinha.

Enquanto avançava pelo caminho entre as árvores, lembrava-se da noite em que Any falara sobre o repentino ataque cardíaco de Mike. A irmã confiara-lhe que ficara tão arrasada depois que o marido morrera que fizera algumas coisas dais quais se arrependera. Bella não especulara a respeito na ocasião, mas achava que agora sabia quais tinham sido aquelas coisas. Posar nua, envolver-se com homens casados. Homens que deveriam ter tido mais decência, pois Any estava com dezessete anos na época!

Emergindo de seus pensamentos, notou que a vegetação a sua volta parecia muito mais densa do que notara antes. Plantas exóticas floresciam num tapete fantástico e exuberante abaixo das árvores.

Imensas samambaias, bromélias coloridas e delicadas orquídeas reluziam sob a luz difusa da floresta. Sim, a claridade estava diminuindo, ou talvez as copas das árvores formassem uma cobertura mais densa naquele ponto, ponderou e, então, ouviu o barulho de água correndo.

Parou em aturdimento quando viu as águas espumantes de uma cachoeira escorrendo por entre rochas até uma grande e serena lagoa abaixo. A água era tão cristalina que podia ver cada pedra abaixo da superfície. Era uma bela paisagem. Mas obviamente não estava no mesmo caminho que usara antes.

Edward iria esganá-la, pensou, irônica. Inclinando-se, colocou um dedo na água. Estava deliciosamente fresca. Ergueu-se devagar, atenta ao silêncio a volta. Sentia tanto calor que as roupas úmidas grudavam na pele. Apenas um mergulho de dois minutos, decidiu, sucumbindo à tentação. Depois, voltaria por aquele caminho e tentaria encontrar o outro que levava à casa.

Despindo-se com um suspiro de alívio, entrou na lagoa. Era simplesmente paradisíaca. Jogou água para o alto e molhou-se toda, deliciando-se com cada gota de água pura que lhe tocava a pele quente.

— Não se mova, Bella...

A voz de Edward soou baixa, mas seu tom fora de urgência. Com o choque indesejável, Bella realmente ficou imóvel, a quase total nudez sua maior preocupação. Num gesto automático, então, ergueu a cabeça e começou a cobrir os seios com as mãos. O que viu naquele instante com um único olhar de relance encheu-a de terror absoluto...


	7. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO VI

Nas sombras profundas entre as árvores, não mais encoberta pela densa vegetação, estava a maior e mais assustadora fera que Bella já vira fora de um zoológico.

O jaguar estava a uns meros quinze passos de distância do outro lado da lagoa. Os olhos reluzentes fixavam-se diretamente nela. Seu pavor era tamanho que não conseguia respirar, nem tirar os olhos do animal. E, então, com um movimento súbito que quase a matou de susto, o grande felino saltou por entre as árvores e desapareceu.

— Oh, céus... oh... oh, céus! — gemeu ela, os dentes batendo, sua quase nudez absoluta agora a coisa mais remota em sua mente.

Um par de braços vigorosos tirou-a da água e colocou-a de volta em terra seca. Tremendo violentamente de medo, ela não conseguiu encontrar a voz de imediato.

— Você sabia que o jaguar é um excelente nadador? — perguntou Edward, enquanto tirava a camisa e a colocava em torno dos ombros dela. — Esta é a lagoa onde pega peixes. Você estava invadindo. — Agachou-se para pegar-lhe as roupas do chão, e Bella manteve-se junto a ele, ainda pálida e trêmula.

— Oh, tive tanto medo...

— Isso é bom. E mais sensato do que se embrenhar por uma floresta tropical sem estar ciente dos perigos à volta.

— Nunca mais...

Num gesto rápido, Edward colocou-lhe a blusa por cima da cabeça e tirou-lhe sua camisa dos ombros.

— Mas, em toda minha vasta experiência, acho que nunca vi algo tão adorável quanto você, nessa lagoa, durante um breve instante, antes de eu ter notado que tinha atraído outro admirador.

Com toda a calma, começou a colocar-lhe os braços nas mangas da blusa, enquanto Bella estava ajoelhada no chão à sua frente, ainda paralisada pelo choque.

— Adorável? — murmurou.

— Sim... magnífica, na verdade... seus seios, seus cabelos, a maneira como a luz difusa do pôr-do-sol se refletia sobre sua pele...

— Oh... — Ela deparou com aqueles cintilantes olhos verdes, ciente de um inevitável calor que percorria seu corpo em reação às inesperadas palavras.

— Não... — declarou Edward num tom baixo, como se a tivesse ouvido falar.

Mas Bella não precisava dizer nada para saber do que ele estava falando e foi tomada por uma extraordinária sensação de poder ao notar-lhe as mãos tremendo enquanto a erguia e a ajudava a vestir a saia. Ficou surpresa com sua própria falta de preocupação em estar sendo vestida por ele. Tentou imaginar como teria lhe parecido na lagoa. Banhando-se na água cristalina, vestida apenas com uma calcinha transparente.

— Pareci _sexy_? — ouviu-se sussurrando com incontida curiosidade.

— Como uma ninfa das águas numa antiga pintura — admitiu ele, antes de guiá-la de volta pelo caminho que havia percorrido.

Bella sentia as pernas estranhamente fracas. O tempo parecia ter ficado em suspenso.

Contornando um lado das ruínas, Edward entrou no caminho original, onde agora havia um jipe estacionado. Ergueu-a até o assento, as mãos novamente firmes e impessoais.

No tenso silêncio que se seguiu, ela apenas o observou ao volante, apreciando-lhe o perfil másculo e bonito, o coração disparando. Em toda a sua vida, jamais ansiara por tocar alguém daquela maneira.

— Você gosta de flertar com o perigo — comentou Edward, despertando-a dos pensamentos.

Bella ainda estava atordoada com as sensações que a percorriam, com o efeito devastador que aquele homem lhe exercia com um simples olhar ou toque. Era algo que a excitava e, ao mesmo tempo, apavorava, pois deixava-a ciente de sua completa vulnerabilidade em relação a ele.

— Não é justo me culpar... — murmurou.

— Não... — concordou ele num tom rouco, estendendo a mão para tocar-lhe o rosto. — O desejo raramente é tão imediato quanto é entre nós. Isso me intriga, mas não tomará conta de mim. Não fique fantasiando sobre um futuro...

Bella compreendia o que estava ouvindo, mas não conseguia pensar a respeito. Deixou as palavras entrarem em seu subconsciente, todo seu ser concentrado no som daquela voz aveludada, no toque daqueles dedos que agora contornavam seus lábios sensualmente.

— Nunca me senti desta maneira antes — admitiu, ofegante. Nem sequer sei definir o que é.

— Você me quer... e eu quero você. Desejo carnal não precisa lê nenhum outro rótulo.

Desejo carnal?, perguntou-se Bella, enquanto ele se concentrava na direção. Não era um rótulo que gostasse, mas afastou aquele pensamento depressa, temendo enfrentá-lo, banindo tudo com o que não podia lidar no momento.

Anoitecera com espantosa rapidez. Através dos faróis, observou-o parando o jipe num pátio que presumiu dar para os fundos da casa. Ele desceu depressa e, inesperadamente, tirou-a do veículo, erguendo-a nos braços.

— Oh, ponha-me no chão, por favor — pediu ela com um riso nervoso.

— Não até que tenhamos chegado ao meu quarto.

— Mas e quanto a Alice? — perguntou ela, visivelmente perplexa com aquela aberta demonstração de intenções.

— Ela foi até a Cidade da Guatemala para passar a noite na casa das primas. Irão às compras pela manhã, algo que espero que acalme minha geniosa irmã.

Edward adiantou-se pelo pátio até uma porta nos fundos e subiu uma escadaria, ainda segurando-a como se não pesasse mais que uma pluma. Parou no alto da escada para tomar-lhe os lábios com um beijo faminto que a deixou com a mente rodopiando.

Quando, enfim, abriu os olhos, Bella se viu deitada na grande cama no quarto de Edward, que já começava a retirar-lhe a saia. Enquanto se sentiu tomada por certa confusão, uma vez que as coisas estavam indo mais depressa do que ingenuamente esperara, ele fitou-a com seus penetrantes olhos verdes e tirou a camisa.

— Oh...

— "Oh"... o quê? — Ele abriu um sorriso cativante que lhe iluminou o rosto de traços fortes e o deixou ainda mais bonito.

Bella ficou simplesmente fascinada por aquele sorriso. Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, o coração descompassado, apenas observou-o. Sem a camisa, era magnífico. Pele bronzeada, pêlos negros cobrindo-lhe o peito forte, músculos bem definidos. Enquanto o viu despindo a calça, não pôde resistir à tentação de admirar-lhe o corpo de perfeição masculina.

Mas, notando a intensidade com que o afetava, foi tomada por súbito nervosismo e desviou o olhar. Sua curiosidade fora, sem dúvida, satisfeita. E já não fora sem tempo, disse a si mesma. Ali estava, aproximando-se dos vinte e três anos e ainda virgem. Amava Edward, aquela era a verdade.

Ele podia não corresponder ao seu amor, mas se estava disposta a ignorar o fato no momento, a responsabilidade era sua, certo? Um súbito pensamento, porém, deixou-a em pânico. E se ele se desse conta de que não era a amante experiente que julgava que fosse?

— Edward? — começou, umedecendo os lábios.

— Está ficando impaciente? — provocou ele com um sorriso.

— Bem... não... Apenas acho que talvez não devêssemos estar nos apressando nisto...

— Acha que eu a estou apressando? — Ele começou a massagear-lhe os ombros, deitando-a de encontro aos travesseiros. — Você está muito tensa.

— Sim, mas... mas...

— Adoro seus lábios — confessou Edward, roçando-os com os seus, aquela proximidade fazendo-a sucumbir novamente.

— Oh...

— O que você estava dizendo?

— Nada... — Bella não pôde mais pensar com clareza quando aqueles lábios possessivos tomaram os seus num beijo sôfrego, impetuoso. Só havia lugar para as sensações incríveis que lhe iam sendo despertadas a cada segundo.

Longos momentos depois, Edward beijou-lhe o pescoço, o colo, só afastando os lábios para despir-lhe a blusa que ainda representava uma barreira.

— Adoro seus seios também — sussurrou-lhe, começando a acariciá-los. Capturou-lhe, então, um mamilo rosado entre os lábios, sugando-o demoradamente. A instantânea onda de prazer apanhou Bella de surpresa, expandindo-se até os pontos mais sensíveis de seu corpo. Era tomada por uma espécie de febre que mal compreendia, mas que, assim mesmo, dominava-a. Arqueou o corpo instintivamente, abraçando-o pelo pescoço ao mesmo tempo, puxando-o mais para si.

Edward, enfim, ergueu a cabeça, os olhos verdes cintilando com um ar de conquista.

— Então, você realmente me quer... — disse, rouco.

— Você não sabe disso?

— As mulheres conseguem mentir melhor do que os homens. Mas se você tentasse fingir suas reações, eu teria percebido.

Tornando a beijá-la nos lábios ardorosamente, percorreu-lhe o corpo curvilíneo com mãos experientes, a confirmação de suas palavras na excitação com que a sentiu reagindo quando lhe chegou ao centro da feminilidade. Afagou-a com ousadia irresistível. Bella reagiu com uma paixão que não julgara possuir, um soluço convulsivo escapando-lhe dos lábios, seu corpo se arqueando na direção das deliciosas carícias.

Enfim, quando achou que não conseguiria suportar mais prazer tão intenso, quando parecia quase chegar a um grau de excitação como nunca experimentara, Edward deitou-se sobre seu corpo, preparando-se para possuí-la.

Naquele instante, apesar de inebriada pelas incríveis sensações, Bella ainda mantinha o bastante da razão para se dar conta do passo que estava prestes a dar.

— Edward? — sussurrou um tanto aflita.

— Sim, eu sei. Também não posso esperar mais um instante sequer. Nunca desejei tanto uma mulher quanto a você!

Num instante, o súbito pânico contra o qual ela estivera lutando dissipou-se. Teve uma imagem de si mesma como a de uma mulher que enlouquecia um homem de desejo. Adorou aquela imagem.

Fechou os olhos e, em seguida, ele a penetrava e foi o instante mais extraordinário que já tivera.

Houve apenas uma pontada momentânea de dor, que a fez cerrar os dentes, mas, logo depois, tomada outra vez pela incrível excitação, parou de pensar e tornou a se concentrar novamente nas sensações.

Acompanhou o ritmo frenético dele com movimentos instintivos de seu corpo, seu deleite intensificando-se cada vez mais, guiando-a até aquele ápice de total arrebatamento. De repente, então, foi tomada por um êxtase fantástico, soltando um grito de total surpresa no auge de seu prazer.

Longos momentos depois, enquanto repousavam um nos braços do outro, estudou Edward com os olhos cheios de fascínio. Lembrou-se dos momentos em que o êxtase também o arrebatara, da paixão que vira em seu rosto, e foi tomada por uma onda de satisfação feminina.

— Você é maravilhoso — sussurrou, sonhadora.

— Foi bom... — murmurou Edward como um indolente felino da floresta, aceitando o elogio com naturalidade. — Na verdade, foi espetacular. — Rolou na cama, mantendo-a em seus braços, até deitá-la sobre seu corpo. Estudou-a com o cenho franzido de leve com quase fascinação. — E sabe de uma coisa? Quero você outra vez.

— _Si_... — disse Bella, sentindo-se subitamente confiante o bastante para provocá-lo.

Um sorriso curvou os lábios cheios, másculos, de Edward e pareceu relaxar ainda mais.

— E outra vez — acrescentou com um riso rouco. — E mais outra... Quantos encontros repetidos me serão permitidos?

Ela corou e afundou o rosto contente no ombro largo dele.

— Quem está contando? — sussurrou timidamente.

Edward afastou o lençol. Franziu, então, o cenho e sentou-se na cama. Bella acompanhou-lhe a direção do olhar e gelou, mortificada, pois havia uma pequena mancha vermelha no lençol debaixo.

— Céus! — exclamou ele, confuso.

Pensando mais depressa do que já fizera antes em sua vida, Bella justificou:

— Meu joelho... Eu caí quando estava andando pelas ruínas nesta tarde...

— E você não disse nada? — retrucou Edward em tom de censura. — Neste clima, qualquer ferimento precisa ser tratado!

A escoriação no joelho dela foi devidamente examinada. Ele deixou a cama, insistindo para que o corte superficial fosse limpo com anti-séptico. Enquanto estava ocupado, cuidando daquilo, Bella começou a respirar mais normalmente outra vez.

— Você é tão descuidada com seu próprio bem-estar! — disse Edward, preocupado, um quê de exasperação na voz. — Até mesmo um pequeno machucado pode levar a uma séria infecção. E se o corte sangrou outra vez é porque ainda não começou a se fechar.

Bella tolerou o sermão, um imenso alívio dominando-a enquanto se dava conta de como estivera perto de ter sua falsa identidade descoberta. Se Edward tivesse se dado conta de que aquela fora a sua primeira vez, teria sabido que não podia ser Any Paez.

Depois que ele lhe colocou um leve curativo no joelho esfolado e tornou a atirá-la na cama, seus olhos verdes divertidos, Bella riu, não podendo evitar. Novamente, então, uma corrente eletrizante surgiu entre ambos, o desejo reavivando-se, e ele inclinou-se para tomar-lhe os lábios com um beijo repleto de paixão.

Bella virou-se na cama e estendeu a mão, descobrindo que estava sozinha.

Sentando-se, estudou o lugar onde estava com surpresa. Enquanto dormira, Edward devia tê-la levado para o quarto de hóspedes. Um homem discreto, sem dúvida, pensou, mas não pôde conter a ponta de ansiedade e o desapontamento por não ter acordado nos braços dele.

Levantando-se, rumou para o chuveiro, e tudo o que pôde pensar foi em Edward. Como pudera se apaixonar tanto no espaço de uma semana? Mas, afinal, fora uma semana bastante estranha e intensa, e Edward era, de fato, único. Enquanto colocava um vestido azul-marinho, acalentava as lembranças da noite anterior. Ainda estivera escuro na última vez em que ele fizera amor com ela.

Depois, exausta, adormecera.

Deu um bocejo. Mas, apesar de cansada, estava determinada a aparecer para o treinamento no computador que Dominga mencionara. Não queria que Edward pensasse que tentaria tirar proveito da recente intimidade entre ambos.

A onda de alegria que a dominava era-lhe totalmente nova, pensou, enquanto descia a escadaria para fazer o desjejum. Mas ele nem sequer sabe quem você é, uma voz indesejável em sua mente disse-lhe de repente. Em pânico, tratou de reprimir logo tal lembrança. No fundo, estava dolorosamente ciente de que quebrara cada regra que já havia respeitado, mas a felicidade que sentia a cada vez que pensava em Joaquim era muito mais poderosa do que quaisquer incertezas.

Esperou vê-lo, mas acabou fazendo o desjejum sozinha e, durante toda a manhã em que passou recebendo o treinamento no escritório, ele também não apareceu ali. Deveria procurá-lo? Ou pareceria muito atirada? Deveria esperar até que ele fosse à sua procura?

Torturada por aquela dúvida, achou que o intervalo para o almoço nunca chegaria. Mas tão logo chegou, seguiu pelo corredor diretamente até o escritório particular de Edward. Quando se aproximou, porém, ouviu vozes através da porta entreaberta e deu-se conta de que Alice retornara. Percebendo que os irmãos discutiam, resolveu afastar-se, mas, naquele momento, uma soluçante Alice saiu para o corredor.

— É como se eu fosse uma _escrava_! — queixou-se aos prantos. — Edward está ameaçando suspender minha mesada. Nem o meu próprio dinheiro me pertence. E ele ainda diz que tem o direito de me dizer como viver minha vida e que tenho tido liberdade demais!

Surpresa, Bella abraçou-a do leve pela cintura, tentando consolá-la. Ao que lhe parecia, Alice não tinha liberdade alguma. Exceto talvez a de gastar quanto quisesse em seu sofisticado guarda-roupa.

— Agora, não tenho permissão para ir a lugar algum sem uma acompanhante. Na minha idade! Serei motivo de piadas!

Enquanto a menina baixinha apertava os lábios trêmulos e se afastava pelo corredor, Bella observou-a com o coração apertado. Uma acompanhante? Naquele século? Não era de admirar que Alice estivesse arrasada. Mesmo levando em conta as diferenças culturais entre seu país e o dele, Edward estava tratando a irmã como uma criança que tinha que ser controlada. Era natural que ela lutasse por sua independência.

De cenho franzido com aquele pensamento, bateu à porta do escritório. Como não obteve resposta, entrou. Edward estava de costas para a porta, a tensão em seus ombros visível.

Percebendo que alguém entrara, virou-se, então, um brilho de raiva nos olhos.

— Em que posso ajudá-la? — perguntou num tom frio tão logo a viu.

A atitude distante intimidou Bella e deixou-lhe as faces afogueadas, como se tivesse cometido algum terrível delito.

— Bem, talvez este não seja o melhor momento para...

— E por que não seria?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, seu nervosismo crescente. De repente, a tentativa de vê-lo pareceu inconveniente e o pior dos erros.

— Sei que você e Alice tiveram uma discussão — admitiu, pouco à vontade.

— Não é um assunto que lhe diga respeito — respondeu ele, ainda mais frio e reticente.

— É claro que não, mas... — Bella não sabia ao certo o que dizer. Aquele não era o homem sorridente e cheio de paixão que a tomara nos braços e fizera amor com ela a noite inteira.

Um pesado silêncio pairou entre ambos.

— Você acha que o fato de ter partilhado da minha cama ontem à noite lhe dá privilégios especiais?

Bella empalideceu diante da pergunta carregada de desprezo. Com uma dor profunda em seu peito, perdeu naquele momento a ingênua fé no que acreditara que haviam partilhado. Fez um esforço sobre-humano, no entanto, para não deixar transparecer quanto estava abalada.

— Bem, talvez um privilégio especial — disse, mantendo a cabeça erguida enquanto voltava até a porta —, o de que você fosse cavalheiro o bastante para não atirar isso na minha cara!

Edward adiantou-se para detê-la, o maxilar rijo evidenciando sua tensão. Ergueu a mão como se pretendesse tocá-la, mas deixou-a cair ao longo do corpo.

— Esta situação é insustentável — disse com dura clareza. — Pare de fazer seus jogos. Aceite a derrota, assine aquele acordo de reembolso a Fidélio e volte para Londres.

— Mas eu...

— Céus, não vou manter um caso com você enquanto minha irmã estiver sob o mesmo teto — declarou ele, desgostoso, o rosto endurecendo ainda mais. — A noite de ontem foi uma completa loucura!

Bella via aquilo agora. De repente, tudo ficava claro como cristal. Com certeza, apenas a insanidade temporária poderia tê-la convencido do contrário. E dar-se conta de que Edward chegara àquela conclusão muito antes dela dava nova dimensão ao seu sofrimento. Sem mais uma palavra, pois não era capaz de dizer mais nada, deixou o escritório.


	8. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII

Bella viu-se de volta a seu quarto sem sequer se lembrar de ter subido as escadas.

Trêmula, afundou numa cadeira, o olhar fixo no vazio. Agira feito uma tola. Edward chamara a intimidade de ambos de completa loucura, mas nem sequer sabia da missa a metade, não era? Ainda acreditava que ela era Any Paez, golpista desalmada e garota leviana. Tornou a pôr-se de pé abruptamente, tomada por um súbito desespero para reassumir sua própria identidade, sua reputação, contando-lhe toda a verdade. Então, a razão e o constrangimento voltaram a dominá-la e tornou a sentar-se na cadeira, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos num acesso de frustração.

Prometera que protegeria Any. Que jamais a trairia. A irmã precisava de tempo para resolver seus assuntos financeiros e para decidir como e quando contar a Roger sobre a situação complicada em que se encontrava. Bella prometera que lhe daria aquele tempo. Além do mais, apenas uma tola acharia que Edward receberia bem a confissão de uma farsa daquelas. Na certa, só teria ficado mais ultrajado e furioso.

De qualquer ângulo que analisasse a situação, ela via que sentenciara a si mesma à dor no exato dia em que conhecera Edward Del Castillo e o fizera acreditar que era a viúva de Mike Paez.

Desde o instante em que o vira pela primeira vez, já estivera mentindo como nunca em sua vida!

Fora, sem dúvida, uma ironia do destino que tivesse se apaixonado perdidamente pelo homem. E não precisava se iludir, imaginando que Edward a acharia mais atraente como Bella Swan. A realidade era uma só: ele a rejeitara.

Ela fora apenas uma aventura de uma noite. Nem sequer uma noite inteira, pois Edward removera-a de sua cama antes do amanhecer e agora queria vê-la fora de sua casa e de seu país também. Um homem não podia deixar seus sentimentos mais claros!

Mas era em grande parte culpada por seu próprio sofrimento, admitiu. Achara que o sexo seria um caminho mágico até o coração dele? Contraiu o rosto com amargura, zangada com sua própria fraqueza. Deixara que Edward a usasse. Mas como podia culpá-lo quando se oferecera de bandeja?

Ele nem sequer fingira que queria um relacionamento sério. Não lhe dissera uma única mentira. E ainda assim fora para a cama com ele! Como conseguiria lidar algum dia com a humilhante verdade?

Uma criada bateu à porta e entregou-lhe um grande envelope pardo antes de se retirar.

Abrindo-o, Bella viu que se tratava do acordo de reembolso do dinheiro a Fidélio. Céus, o que deveria fazer com o maldito documento se não podia assiná-lo?

Tinha que telefonar para a irmã outra vez; não havia escolha. Deixando o quarto, adiantou-se pelo corredor. Um dos quartos de hóspedes estava com a porta aberta, obviamente a fim de ser arejado. Fechando a porta atrás de si, Bella adiantou-se até o telefone sobre o criado-mudo e discou o número do apartamento de Any em Londres.

— Achei que você não fosse ligar mais! — exclamou a irmã, acusadora.

— Você comentou algo com Roger? — Bella franziu o cenho por um momento, distraída por um ruidoso clique na linha.

— Como posso fazer isso se ele está na Alemanha?

Bella esquecera-se por completo do fato. Somente agora se lembrava de a irmã ter-se queixado de que a empresa onde o noivo trabalhava o enviaria para Berlim por uma quinzena e que ele só retornaria às vésperas do casamento.

— Desculpe, eu...

— Ouça, Bella, houve uma boa oferta pelo seu apartamento e eu a aceitei. Pretendo dizer a Roger que darei o dinheiro a você.

Bella ficou tensa e incrédula com a notícia.

— Mas...

— Quando, na verdade, transferirei o dinheiro para o banco de Fidélio na Guatemala. Está bem? Está satisfeita agora?

— Você precisa contar a verdade a Roger, Any.

— Não, não preciso. Agora, você só tem que convencer Del Castillo de que isso é tudo o que tenho condições de devolver.

— Não creio que Edward aceitará.

— Como pode ser tão pouco cooperativa enquanto estou dependendo tanto de você? — retrucou Any num tom de condenação. — Na verdade, aposto que você já criou uma terrível confusão qualquer aí!

Bella empalideceu, o estômago em nós.

— Fiz tudo o que pude...

— _Tudo exceto dizer a ela para parar de usar você! _— A inesperada intervenção de uma outra voz feminina na linha causou tamanho choque em Bella que largou o fone como se estivesse em brasa. Alice?

Ela olhou petrificada enquanto a irmã de Edward entrava calmamente no quarto. Segurava um telefone sem fio junto ao ouvido, um telefone ao qual ainda estava falando!

— Você tem muita coragem, Any Paez... enviando Bella até aqui como um cordeiro para a mesa de sacrifício, para poder salvar a sua própria e preciosa pele!

— Alice! — exclamou Bella, apanhando o fone que deixara cair para ver se a irmã ainda estava na linha. — Any?

— Quem... quem era aquela? — murmurou Any, parecendo igualmente chocada.

Junto à porta do quarto, que fechara atrás de si, Alice baixou o telefone sem fio para demonstrar que já dissera tudo o que pretendera.

— Esqueça — disse Bella, trêmula. — Conversaremos depois — apressou-se a acrescentar e desligou.

— Vamos descer para conversar num lugar mais tranquilo — sugeriu Alice com um ar divertido, como se ter descoberto que ela era uma impostora não fosse algo de séria importância.

Atordoada, Bella seguiu-a até o andar de baixo. Alice adiantou-se até uma suntuosa sala de estar, fechou a porta atrás de ambas e sentou-se num sofá de brocado.

— Como você descobriu? — perguntou Bella, fitando-a com olhos ainda arregalados.

— Foi muito fácil. Antes de você ter subido, fui até seu quarto, abri sua mala à procura de seu passaporte e olhei. Então, abri sua carteira e encontrei duas fotos. Há uma de gêmeas com cerca de um ano e outra de você e de sua irmã já adultas. — Alice revirou os olhos com visível desdém diante de tamanho sentimentalismo.

— Então, agora você vai contar ao seu irmão...

— Não necessariamente...

— Mas...

— É evidente que Edward acabará descobrindo cedo ou tarde. Por que eu deveria me envolver? Quero dizer, de uma maneira ou de outra, sua tola irmã vai acabar pagando, porque ele não desiste.

— Any não é tola. Só está _assustada!. _— Vendo a expressão impassível de Alice, Bella soltou um suspiro. — Está certo, deixe-me contar-lhe a história toda e talvez, então, você compreenda.

Alice ouviu com interesse, mas não demonstrou a menor simpatia por Any.

— Ainda não entendo por que você teve que enfrentar toda essa situação desagradável no lugar dela.

— Minha irmã não planejou as coisas dessa maneira.

— Mas não está lamentando nem um pouco a forma como tudo acabou acontecendo. — Alice observou-lhe o rosto preocupado e sacudiu a cabeça, intrigada. — Você é altruísta demais. Bem, mas agora só precisa de um meio de escapar depressa de Edward e eu posso promovê-lo.

Bella fitou-a com uma expressão de incredulidade no olhar. A menina corou.

— Bem, qual é a finalidade de você continuar aqui? Você não pode assinar aquele acordo de reembolso, nem partir sem ajuda.

— Mas você é a irmã de Edward.

— Meia irmã, por parte de pai — corrigiu-a Alice, apertando os lábios. — Não estou sendo desleal. Estou apenas vendo o meu lado. Edward estará no encalço de sua irmã, não importando o que aconteça, e não há nada que você possa fazer a respeito.

Havia uma terrível verdade no comentário que fez Bella estremecer. Podia esperar que a transferência bancária de fundos que Any mencionara fosse o bastante para fazer com que Edward se mostrasse mais razoável. Mas ainda não entendia por que Alice estava lhe oferecendo ajuda.

— E de que maneira você estaria "vendo o seu lado" se me ajudasse a partir?

— Isso é um assunto meu. Mas você só tem algumas horas para se decidir. Edward está de partida para uma reunião de negócios em Nova York ao final desta tarde, mas estará de volta amanhã à noite. Eu certamente não poderia ajudar você a partir com ele por perto!

Alice levantou-se, adiantando-se até a porta.

— Assim, dependerá de você, E pelo que vejo, não tem muitas opções, porque se decidir não partir, eu provavelmente sentirei a necessidade de contar a Edward que está com a irmã gêmea boa, não com a malvada! — disse antes de se retirar do quarto.

Bella sentiu o estômago em nós diante da crua ameaça. Desorientada, decidiu voltar para o escritório. Enquanto a equipe fazia o longo horário de almoço adotado em climas quentes, estava vazio. Sentou-se à sua mesa e soltou um profundo suspiro, tentando se acalmar. Edward ficaria furioso com sua recusa em assinar o acordo, algo que ela não podia fazer, e achava que já bancara a tola o bastante sem ser forçada a continuar num lugar onde era indesejável.

Ao mesmo tempo, porém, se desaparecesse sem ter assinado o acordo, poderia acabar levando Edward até Any antes do casamento. Mas Roger não estava na Alemanha agora, onde poderia ser poupado de tudo aquilo? Se deixasse uma carta, prometendo aquela transferência de dinheiro que

Any mencionara, aquilo não satisfaria Edward ao menos por uma semana ou duas? Era um homem muito importante e ocupado. Quais eram as chances de que largasse tudo e fosse para Londres imediatamente?

A porta se abriu, e Edward entrou no escritório. Tão logo a viu, adquiriu uma expressão fria, distante.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou num tom cortante.

— Eu não estava com vontade de almoçar..,

— Céus, você é mesmo capaz de qualquer coisa para não abrir mão de seus lucros obtidos de maneira ilícita! Mas, se está determinada a continuar fingindo que quer trabalhar aqui, é melhor que se torne útil.

— Útil?

Edward colocou uma folha de papel sobre a mesa.

— Abra este arquivo e o imprima para mim.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, enquanto se esforçava para usar o que aprendera durante a manhã e realizar a tarefa, Bella perguntou-se por que estava se dando ao trabalho. A quem estava tentando impressionar? Onde estava seu orgulho? Edward comportava-se como um verdadeiro déspota.

— Está planejando levar o dia todo para executar essa simples tarefa? — perguntou ele, mordaz.

Bella ergueu as mãos subitamente, cerrando os punhos e bateu-os de encontro ao teclado.

Levantou-se, então, numa explosão de raiva.

— Pare de falar comigo desse jeito! Já entendi o recado, está bem?

— Você vai ter entendido o recado depois que tiver assinado aquele acordo.

— Pelos céus...

— Uma vez que o tiver assinado, talvez eu resolva lhe fazer uma visita na próxima vez em que for a Londres.

Desconcertada, Bella franziu o cenho.

— Eu não entendo...

— Não? — retrucou ele com um riso cínico. — Você desperta o pior lado da minha natureza. Se eu conseguir resistir à tentação, você nunca mais tornará a me ver.

Percorreu-a de alto a baixo com um olhar de pura apreciação masculina, notando como o vestido azul-marinho lhe acentuava cada curva do corpo bem-feíto. Bella sentiu as faces afogueadas, o coração disparando e soube que tinha que lutar contra si mesma. O fato de ele ter mencionado que poderia vê-la em Londres abalara-a, minando-lhe as defesas.

— Por outro lado — prosseguiu ele, um sorriso sensual nos lábios —, sou solteiro e posso ter você quando quiser. Por que deveria negar a mim mesmo uma indulgência ocasional?

Bella empalideceu, enquanto, enfim, compreendia. Edward estava totalmente a par do poder absoluto que exercia sobre ela, do fato de afetá-la de tal maneira que ela não tinha forças para resistir, não importando o que acontecesse. Aquela foi a derradeira humilhação.

— Você acha que... que eu sinto algo por você. E está disposto a usar isso para me forçar a fazer o que quer? — indagou, acusadora e inconformada com o fato de alguém ser capaz de ser tão manipulador.

Edward meneou a cabeça em confirmação.

Ela desviou o olhar, lutando contra a ameaça de lágrimas. Céus, não sabia fingir. Era evidente que, durante a paixão e a intimidade que haviam partilhado, deixara transparecer o que sentia por ele, e agora aquilo estava sendo usado contra ela. Engoliu em seco, chocada com a degradante proposta que estava lhe sendo apresentada.

— Entendo que esteja se sentindo injustiçada — disse Edward, seu ar satisfeito. — Quantas vezes você usou a seu bel-prazer homens que estavam loucos por você? Mas, desta vez, será diferente.

Bella saiu de detrás da mesa que os separava, o rubor da indignação tingindo-lhe as faces.

— Se acha que eu seria tola a ponto de deixar você me reduzir ao nível de uma ordinária qualquer com quem passa a noite quando tem vontade...

— Palavras tão acaloradas — interrompeu-a Edward, arrogante. — Ainda assim, você não impôs limites ontem à noite. Você me queria demais para ser sensata ou calculista e isso lhe trouxe vantagens, não é? Pois o que estou lhe oferecendo agora é um tipo de acordo para o qual você é perfeita.

— Não, não sou! — negou ela, tomada pelo ultraje.

— Muitas vezes na vida, todos acabamos nos conformando com o melhor que podemos conseguir. Assim, escolha entre mim e o dinheiro que praticamente extorquiu de Fidélio. Pode ter uma, mas não as duas coisas. E se escolher a mim, será apenas nos meus termos.

— Não posso acreditar que está falando comigo desse jeito!

— Não é maravilhoso que você ainda possua esse encantador traço de inocência quase infantil quando as coisas não saem exatamente como planejou? — Um sorriso mordaz surgiu no rosto dele quando se deteve por um momento à porta antes de sair. — Nenhum homem em seu juízo perfeito manteria você num escritório. Quando esmurrou o teclado, você desconectou o sistema inteiro. Terei que contactar meu escritório central em Londres para obter esses números agora.

Atordoada, Bella olhou para o monitor do computador, que apresentava uma mensagem de erro.

Fechou os olhos por um momento para tentar controlar o turbilhão de emoções. Mas Edward a desconcertara ao extremo. Ele tinha um escritório central de algum tipo em Londres? Com que frequência ia até lá? Mortificada pelos pensamentos que nem sequer deviam estar lhe ocorrendo, experimentou uma onda de desprezo por si mesma. Mesmo que Edward Del Castillo estivesse em

Londres a cada maldita semana nunca mais queria tornar a vê-lo! Estava tão seguro de si mesmo, tão certo de que a tinha à sua mercê! Bem, logo o prepotente homem descobriria que ela aprendera com seus erros!

Bella foi à procura de Alice e, através de uma criada, encontrou-a na sala de ginástica da mansão se exercitando.

— Pensei sobre o que você disse — anunciou tão logo a viu. — Aceitarei sua ajuda. Quero ir para casa!

Quando a última frase foi proferida, mas na forma de um desabafo emocional, Alice parou de pedalar na bicicleta ergometrica para estudá-la com atenção.

— Então, Edward já andou bancando o tirano com você também.

— Isto não tem nada a ver com seu arrogante irmão! — retrucou Bella de maneira um tanto impensada naquelas circunstâncias.

A atenção de Alice já fora desviada. Seus grandes olhos brilhavam com satisfação.

— Eu adoraria ver a cara de Edward quando perceber que nós duas desaparecemos!


	9. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO VIII

Ao final da noite daquele mesmo dia, Bella descobrira quanto podia ser difícil e embaraçoso "desaparecer" com Alice Del Castillo no comando da situação. Notando com alívio que a temperamental menina estava agora adormecida, ela tornou a se acomodar em sua própria poltrona no avião. Tendo se passado apenas uma hora desde a decolagem com destino a Londres, ela já estava sentindo os efeitos de sua fuga: seus nervos estavam em frangalhos e sentia-se exausta.

Ainda assim, Alice planejara a partida de ambas da Hacienda de Oro com notável eficiência.

Enquanto Bella escrevera uma carta a Edward para explicar sobre a transferência de dinheiro que Any prometera fazer a Fídélio, ainda sem revelar sua farsa, a criada de Alice arrumara suas coisas e tirara sua mala da casa. Fora conduzida, em seguida, a uma saída nos fundos. Houvera um grande automóvel à espera, com Alice sentada no banco de trás.

— Bella, sente-se logo na direção antes que alguém nos veja! — exclamara ela em tom de urgência.

Fora quando Bella descobrira por que havia sido tão essencial aos planos de Alice. Ela vira sua carteira de motorista em sua bolsa.

— É claro que eu nunca dirijo — respondera com altivez quando ela manifestara sua surpresa. — Há sempre um chofer à minha disposição, mas se eu pedir a um dos empregados que me leve ao aeroporto, Edward descobrirá muito antes de eu ter chegado lá!

Bella achara o longo percurso um pesadelo. Nunca dirigira um carro tão grande antes, nem de um lado diferente da estrada. Depois, houvera os horrores do tráfego congestionado da Cidade da Guatemala, os desvios errados que fizera, os outros motoristas que haviam buzinado furiosamente em sua direção. Estivera com os nervos em frangalhos quando, enfim, haviam chegado ao aeroporto. Mas o pior ainda estivera por vir...

Mesmo duas horas depois, Bella ainda corava ao se lembrar das cenas constrangedoras de Alice, exigindo tratamento diferenciado da companhia aérea por ser uma Del Castillo, mesmo em detrimento a outros passageiros. Não se surpreendia mais com o fato de Edward ter agido como um severo irmão mais velho com sua mimada irmã. Alice era imatura, incontrolável quando sofria a menor contrariedade e inescrupulosa. Parecia-se mais como uma adolescente problemática do que como uma mulher adulta, pensou Bella. Riqueza e indulgência demais tinham-na deixado daquele jeito? Edward estivera tentando endireitar a irmã?

— Gosto realmente de você — confiara-lhe ela antes de ter adormecido. — Quando eu tiver montado meu próprio apartamento em Londres, poderá ir me visitar se quiser.

Bella não entendia por que, de repente, sentia-se tão responsável pela outra jovem. Mas parecia-lhe que, apesar de sua beleza estonteante e aparente sofisticação, Alice ainda não estava preparada para a independência e a liberdade pelas quais ansiava.

A cada minuto de vôo que a afastava da Guatemala e de Edward, Bella sentia-se mais preocupada. O que Any acharia de seu retorno sem ter-lhe resolvido os problemas da maneira que esperara? Edward ficaria ainda mais furioso com o fato de ter partido levando sua temperamental irmã consigo. Parecia que, não importando o que fizesse, nunca agia da maneira certa...

— Telefonarei para você quando tiver tempo — prometeu Alice enquanto suas malas eram colocadas no táxi que Bella lhe providenciara na saída do Aeroporto de Heathrow. — Mas não espere um contato meu tão cedo. Estarei ocupada demais socialmente.

Bella rumou direto para o apartamento da irmã em Docklands. Any ficou perplexa em vê-la à porta, mas, enfim, abraçou-a com alívio.

— Que bom que você voltou! Resolveu tudo?

— Não exatamente...

— Você não assinou aquele acordo, certo?

Bella sacudiu a cabeça e explicou a situação que deixara para trás. Enquanto se ocupava em fazer um chá para a irmã, Any ouvia ansiosamente e, então, começou a parecer aturdida.

— Por que você fica dizendo o nome dele dessa maneira?

— O nome do quem?

— Edward.

Bella corou.

— Não o estou dizendo de nenhuma maneira específica. Ele é a parte central de toda essa situação, apenas isso.

A irmã não se deixou convencer.

— Não me diga que perdeu a cabeça por causa do sujeito que está tentando arruinar minha vida?

— Com um pouco de sorte, isso não acontecerá, se você resolver esse assunto com o pai de Mike de uma vez por todas.

— Resolverei. Falei com um advogado ontem e ele cuidará de tudo. Mas, no momento, é em ouvir o que aconteceu com você que estou mais interessada.

— Eu apenas quero esquecer que estive na Guatemala — disse Bella com sinceridade.

O silêncio prolongou-se por um momento ou dois. Any, então, deu de ombros.

— Bem, se Del Castillo vier até aqui a fim de causar mais problemas, não me encontrará. Fui contratada como maquiadora por uma produtora de filmes que começará a gravar na Escócia neste fim de semana e tenho que estar nos estúdios dentro de uma hora!

— Parece divertido... — Bella ocultou seu desapontamento com o fato de a irmã estar de partida logo após sua chegada.

— Mas isso significa que não estarei aqui para ajudar você a tirar suas coisas de seu apartamento. O comprador quer se mudar para lá o mais rápido possível. E quanto mais depressa ficar com o apartamento, mais depressa Fidélio receberá seu dinheiro. Apenas ainda não decidi o que vou dizer a Roger.

— Sabe... eu achei que você ficaria furiosa comigo por eu ter voltado.

Any fez uma careta, as faces corando.

— Alice me colocou no meu devido lugar com o que me disse ao telefone. Por que você deveria enfrentar tudo no meu lugar? Lamento muito ter colocado você nessa confusão, para início de conversa — admitiu. — Meus pecados voltaram para me assombrar e terei que lidar com tudo isso da melhor maneira que puder.

Bella apenas meneou a cabeça, ainda ansiosa pelo desfecho daquela situação e, trinta minutos depois, sentada no táxi que a levaria ao pequeno apartamento em que morara com a mãe, soltou um profundo suspiro. As apinhadas ruas da cidade e o clima frio de inverno pareceram-lhe um desolador contraste com a beleza exuberante de um país colorido como a Guatemala...

Duas atarefadas semanas depois, Bella mudou-se para o apartamento da irmã. Any ainda estava ausente. Terminara o trabalho com a equipe de filmagem, mas retornara da Escócia diretamente para Oxford, encontrando-se lá no momento, na casa dos pais de Roger, para onde ele regressaria da Alemanha, O casamento de ambos seria dali a apenas três dias em Londres e, graças à eficiência da futura sogra, que fizera questão de organizar tudo, Any nem sequer teria detalhes de último minuto para resolver.

Enquanto abria as caixas com seus pertences no quarto de hóspedes e os arrumava, esperava não ter que prolongar sua estada demais ali. Conseguira encontrar um emprego temporário numa loja de brinquedos durante a época de Natal e começaria a trabalhar no dia seguinte ao casamento da irmã, mas ainda precisava arranjar trabalho definitivo e seu próprio lugar para viver.

Notando que precisava de uma pausa para descansar durante a arrumação, acabou adormecendo.

Quando acordou, ficou exasperada consigo mesma. Por que se sentia tão cansada o tempo todo? E, além daquilo, andava um tanto nauseada e com ligeiras tonturas. Tivera alguma infecção que ainda não vencera por completo? Dois dias antes estivera em seu médico apenas por precaução e fizera a bateria de exames que ele recomendara. Deveria telefonar para a clínica mais tarde e obter os resultados, lembrou a si mesma.

O interfone tocou, enquanto acabava de colocar suas roupas no armário.

— Sim? — disse ao atendê-lo no corredor.

— Abra a porta para eu subir — ordenou Edward Del Castillo em seu tom mais intimidante.

Bella gelou.

— M-Mas...

— Agora, Bella!

Atordoada, ela apertou o botão do interfone. Não havia como conter a onda de euforia que a tomou. Ele estava ali em Londres! Certo, o homem não parecia estar com um humor dos melhores, mas, numa questão de segundos, iria vê-lo! Adiantou-se até a porta e abriu-a, mas foi tomada de repente por um acesso de culpa.

Tornar a vê-lo significaria regredir ao primeiro estágio de sua recuperação. Não que estivesse fazendo muito progresso, admitiu, pois ainda não conseguia tirá-lo dos pensamentos. Mas, gostasse ou não, Edward não se sentia da mesma maneira a seu respeito e o melhor a fazer era tentar esquecê-lo.

Enquanto o elevador se abria no corredor, começou a fechar a porta do apartamento.

— Desculpe, mas acho que isto não é uma boa idéia. Telefone-me se quiser e...

Edward surpreendeu-a adentrando pelo apartamento apesar de suas palavras.

— Onde está Alice? — perguntou com impaciência.

Desconcertada por aquela atitude agressiva, ela apenas o encarou. Edward parecia ter passado maus bocados desde a última vez em que o vira. Havia sombras escuras sobre os olhos verdes e uma visível tensão em seu rosto.

_Alice! _Bella ficou desapontada e achou que deveria ter se preparado melhor para lidar com aquilo. Era natural que ele estivesse furioso com o fato de a irmã tê-lo contrariado saindo de casa.

Ainda assim, não pôde evitar a dor da rejeição em saber que aquela visita nada tinha a ver consigo mesma.

— Acho que não posso lhe dizer onde sua irmã está sem a permissão dela...

— Ou você diz a mim, ou dirá à polícia!

— A p-polícia? — repetiu Bella, pálida.

— Estou furioso com o seu comportamento! Como pôde ajudar Alice a fugir de casa! Ela me deixou uma carta, dizendo que estava voltando para a escola. Tolo como sou, fiquei tão aliviado que nem sequer verifiquei a veracidade da história! Assim, esperei uma semana para deixar a poeira baixar antes de tentar telefonar para ela.

— Para a escola? — repetiu Bella, perplexa.

Mas Edward continuou falando, seu olhar cheio de condenação.

— Quando descobri que ela não havia voltado para a escola, presumi que estava com você. Este apartamento está sendo vigiado desde então. Estive esperando você retornar.

— Para a _escola_? — disse Bella uma segunda vez em crescente aturdimento. — Por que está falando sobre Alice ter voltado para a escola?

— Onde mais uma garota de dezesseis anos deveria estar? — retrucou Edward, irado.

— Uma garota de _dezesseis _anos? Ela não pode ter... não, não é possível que tenha apenas dezesseis anos! — protestou Bella, fitando-o com incredulidade.

— Onde, diabos, ela está?

O choque e a culpa tomavam Bella de assalto. Fora enganada por uma adolescente assumindo um papel desempenhado facilmente por uma jovem criada com tanto luxo e indulgência. Ciente de que Bella se deixara levar por sua encenação, Alice certificara-se de que continuasse equivocada.

Quando ela, enfim, perguntara-lhe a idade a caminho do aeroporto, a ela mentira, dizendo que tinha vinte e um anos. Mas por que, tendo testemunhado quanto a garota era imatura e exigente, não somara dois mais dois e ao menos não desconfiara da verdade?

— Eu não sabia a idade dela. Oh, céus, que idiota eu fui!

Visivelmente ansioso e preocupado com a irmã, Edward segurou-a pelos ombros.

— Tudo o que eu preciso saber é onde minha irmã está. Muito será perdoado se estiver sã e salva.

— Ela me telefona com frequência. — Bella afastou as lágrimas dos olhos. — Ontem mesmo, Alice passou a maior parte do dia comigo! Disse-me que estava num hotel, mas não comentou onde e nem pensei em perguntar. Parecia um tanto solitária, e eu a teria convidado a ficar aqui comigo, mas...

— Mas isso poderia ter atrapalhado o seu... dia-a-dia? — interrompeu-a Edward, mordaz.

Bella empalideceu. Mas não podia explicar que o apartamento não era seu sem confessar que não era Any Paez e, no momento, havia coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar. Agitada pelo que acabara de saber e sentindo-se responsável, afundou pesadamente numa poltrona da sala.

— Você tem um número de contato com minha irmã?

— Não. Foi sempre ela quem me ligou. Ouça, eu juro que não fazia idéia a respeito da verdadeira idade dela!

Mas Edward não estava mais ouvindo. Falava ao celular num ansioso espanhol. Enquanto o observava, foi inevitável para Bella pensar em quanto sentira sua falta, apesar de todo o óbvio ressentimento daquele homem por ela.

— Que número de telefone minha irmã usará para falar com você... o daqui? — perguntou ele depois que encerrou a ligação.

— Não. — Bella respirou fundo para explicar, um súbito rubor afastando-lhe a palidez anterior do rosto. — Ontem foi meu aniversário e ela me deu um telefone celular de presente. Disse que estava farta de não conseguir me encontrar no exato instante em que queria falar comigo. Mas ainda não me ligou nesse celular.

— Então, você e o seu celular podem ir comigo até a minha casa em Londres agora mesmo! Oh, e nem se atreva a tentar discutir comigo! — avisou-a um impiedoso Edward ao ver-lhe a expressão mortificada no rosto. — Não vou tirar os olhos de você até ter encontrado minha irmã. É a única pista que tenho!

Sentindo-se culpada por uma situação que ajudara a criar, Bella levantou-se sem argumentar.

Adiantou-se depressa até o quarto da irmã, onde pegou emprestado uma saia preta de comprimento acima dos joelhos, uma blusa justa de lã azul-clara e sapatos de salto alto.

Quando voltou à sala, ficou com a respiração em suspenso e o rosto corado ao deparar com aqueles arrogantes olhos verdes. Edward observava-a, avaliando a maneira como a fina lã moldava-lhe os seios e a saia expunha-lhe as pernas.

Uma limusine os aguardava diante do prédio.

— Você tem sorte por eu não ter envolvido a polícia nisto — declarou Edward, lançando-lhe um olhar hostil que a fez deslizar até a extremidade oposta do confortável assento. — Minha irmã é uma jovem muito rica. Se você não a tivesse acompanhado até Londres, eu teria temido um seqüestro quando soube que não apareceu na escola. Mas, embora eu não tenha muita fé nos seus princípios morais, não acreditei que coloraria Alice em perigo.

— Pela última vez, eu não me dei conta de que ela tinha apenas dezesseis anos! — exclamou Bella, irritada. — A propósito, Alice comentou que vocês só são irmãos por parte de pai. A mãe dela está aqui com você?

— Não, Beatriz não se interessa pelo que a filha adolescente faz.

— Ora, por quê?

— Beatriz foi a segunda esposa de meu pai e muito mais jovem do que ele — disse Edward secamente. — Quando ele morreu, tornou minha irmã sua herdeira, assim como eu, mas em seu testamento, decretou que Beatriz perderia boa parte de sua renda se tornasse a se casar.

— E foi o que aconteceu?

— Sim. Beatriz e o novo marido tiveram, na época, a responsabilidade de cuidar do fundo deixado para minha irmã. Porém, irregularidades financeiras levaram os representantes legais a adotarem outras medidas para a administração do fundo, quando Alice tinha nove anos de idade.

Quando Beatriz perdeu a chance de roubar a filha sem o menor drama de consciência, decidiu enviá-la a uma escola interna britânica e praticamente se esqueceu dela. Ressentiu-se do fato de ter uma filha tão mais rica do que ela. — Edward não fez esforço para ocultar seu desprezo. — Ainda assim, o atual marido possui uma grande e bem-sucedida construtora e estão muito bem financeiramente.

— Você teve bastante contato com sua irmã enquanto ela cresceu?

— Não o suficiente para estabelecer o relacionamento que a mãe de Alice estava determinada a desencorajar. Mas quando a escola de minha irmã a suspendeu como punição...

— O que ela fez?

— Escapuliu para ir a um clube noturno e sua foto saiu em todos os tablóides. Beatriz alegou que não conseguia mais lidar com a filha e a enviou a mim. Quando a suspensão terminou, Alice recusou-se a voltar à escola.

— Então, esse era o motivo das discussões entre vocês dois, certo? — disse Bella com um suspiro. — Interpretei mal a situação.

O motorista abriu-lhe a porta, e ela desceu um tanto desorientada. Estivera tão absorta na conversa que nem se dera conta de que a limusine parara diante de uma imponente mansão georgiana, numa tranquila e nobre área residencial londrina.

O espaçoso vestíbulo era magnífico, revestido de mármore e decorado com objetos de arte e algumas elegantes peças de mobília. O mordomo abriu a porta que dava para uma sala de estar não menos luxuosa.

— Onde está o celular que Alice lhe deu?

Bella tirou um minúsculo aparelho da bolsa, e Edward colocou-o na mesa de centro.

— Você sabe que não pode dizer à minha irmã que estou aqui quando ela telefonar, não é?

— Claro.

— Que tem que descobrir onde está hospedada e combinar um encontro? Não quero que ela desapareça outra vez.

Bella meneou a cabeça, estudando-lhe o semblante frio e distante, sabendo que, na opinião de Edward, aquela noite de paixão entre ambos na Hacienda de Oro não passara de um erro. E agora, mais de duas semanas depois? Pela maneira como ele se comportava era como se aquela noite nem sequer tivesse existido!

E por que aquilo devia aborrecê-la?, perguntou-se, recriminando a si mesma. Aquele era o homem que sugerira que talvez quisesse uma casual aventura de uma noite em seus braços quando estivesse em Londres. Devia odiá-lo!

— Onde você esteve nas últimas duas semanas? — perguntou ele com ar grave.

— Eu lhe disse em minha carta... no pequeno apartamento, o que você falou que não existia. Foi vendido e teve que ser desocupado logo para o novo dono.

— Nenhuma propriedade como essa que você descreve apareceu na lista de seus bens.

— Alguém deve ter cometido um deslize...

— É o que parece.

Bella não conseguia manter o antagonismo que gostaria. Edward a fitava agora com uma intensidade que a desconcertava. Estendeu a mão inesperadamente para tocar seu rosto, um calor instantâneo percorrendo-a. Havia uma incrível tensão no ar e um anseio tão forte dominando-a que lhe roubava por completo a razão, o bom senso.

A mão continuou afagando-lhe o rosto, os olhos verdes estudando-a longamente.

— Faz idéia de como foi difícil colocar você na sua própria cama naquela manhã? Não gostei daquilo... Não gostei de estar tão louco de desejo. Nem de ansiar por mais uma chance de ter você se contorcendo de prazer nos meus braços...

— Não? — Foi um mero sussurro que escapou dos lábios da Bella, pois estava numa espécie de transe com o que ouvia.

— Não. Apenas um fraco deixa o desejo tirar-lhe a razão. Mas duas semanas foram o bastante para me fazerem entender que não há como escapar do inevitável.

— Você sentiu minha falta...

— A cada minuto do dia... — Edward deslizou as mãos até os quadris dela, puxando-a para si. — Tomei mais banhos frios do que pude suportar. Mas sei agora o que é que me atrai tanto. É como se você tivesse dupla personalidade. Fico fascinado. Como poderia evitar?

Beijou-a, então, invadindo-lhe a maciez da boca com sua língua cálida, estimulando-lhe os lábios com seu toque sensual. Bella estremeceu, sucumbindo, não encontrando forças para lutar, enquanto o fogo que a consumia se alastrava.

— É claro, eu sei como você é, sei exatamente do que é capaz — murmurou-lhe ele, enfim. — Mas aperfeiçoou sua habilidade de dissimular ao nível de uma forma de arte.

— Não sei do que está falando...

Segurando-a, Edward sentou-se num sofá próximo, mantendo-a em seu colo e percorrendo-lhe o pescoço com lábios experientes.

— Não mesmo? Você é como um camaleão e bastante esperta. Dá a qualquer homem o que ele quer. Na verdade, você se torna o que ele quer.

— M-Mas...

— Esse é o segredo do seu sucesso, doçura. Onde aprendeu sobre ruínas maias só para me impressionar? Na minha própria biblioteca? E aquele seu mergulho sensual na lagoa da floresta, sabendo que eu estava seguindo você...

— Não, está enganado!

— E aquela noite, na minha cama, você se fez passar pela virgem tímida mas cheia de paixão com a qual todo latino-americano fantasia. Foi uma ilusão, naturalmente, mas foi uma brilhante performance.

Bella estava trêmula de excitação enquanto as mãos dele percorriam seu corpo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava abalada com a convicção com que Edward falava, como se a julgasse mesmo capaz de ter planejado tudo o que acontecera entre ambos a fim de atraí-lo.

— Se eu não a enlouquecesse tanto de desejo, você estaria pálida de choque com minhas palavras — previu ele com um brilho divertido no olhar. — Esqueci de mencionar que você pode continuar se moldando exatamente no que eu quero com meu total apoio?

— Está me acusando de farsante! — protestou Bella e, então, gelou, dando-se conta de que era exatamente aquilo.

— Veja só... olhos cheios de mágoa, ameaça de lágrimas... E, embora eu saiba que isso não passa de uma excelente encenação, não consigo deixar de me sentir como um canalha por estar ferindo seus sentimentos.

— Solte-me!

— Não... — sussurrou Edward, tomando-lhe os lábios com um beijo tão carregado de paixão que a surpreendeu.

Ela pensara em empurrá-lo pelos ombros, mas, quando os tocou, esqueceu-se de sua intenção, o momento de resistência se dissipando. Seu desejo... e seu amor... por aquele homem eram tão intensos que sobrepujavam a tudo mais. Numa questão de segundos, correspondia ao beijo com todo seu ardor.

— Céus, você me enlouquece com apenas um beijo — sussurrou-lhe Edward ao ouvido, interrompendo o beijo apenas por um instante para deitá-la abaixo de si no sofá.

Inebriada de paixão, Bella continuou a beijá-lo, então, puxando-o mais para si até que, de repente, ouviu vagamente o que lhe pareceu um telefone celular tocando.

De imediato, Edward soltou-a e levantou-se do sofá. Apanhou o celular da mesa de centro e entregou-o a ela.

— Deve ser... Alice. Faça com que as mentiras... sejam convincentes — disse, ofegante.

Mas Bella acabou não tendo que dizer uma só mentira. Durante a breve conversa, descobriu que Alice tivera a carteira roubada de sua bolsa numa loja e estava aos prantos.

— Fiquei sem nenhum dinheiro... o que eu faço? — perguntou-lhe soluçante.

— Estaremos aí logo, sim? — prometeu ela, tranqüilizando-a.

A caminho da limusine, Edward disse num tom de pura incredulidade:

— Você falou apenas quatro palavras e, ainda assim, denunciou a minha presença...

— Ela está agitada demais para se preocupar a quem me referi — retrucou Bella, trêmula, ainda em choque com seu próprio comportamento... e com o dele, suas emoções num turbilhão.

Alice apenas empalideceu por um segundo quando viu o irmão se aproximando com Bella.

Apesar de seu alívio em vê-la, deixou evidente que a chegada de um homem forte e seguro naquelas circunstâncias foi ainda mais bem-vinda depois do choque que havia sofrido. Alice recorreu instintivamente ao irmão mais velho em busca de apoio.

Uma vez que havia pouca esperança de que a carteira fosse recuperada, Edward sugeriu que o roubo fosse comunicado à polícia, os cartões de crédito cancelados e que, mais tarde, fossem direto ao hotel de Alice para buscarem suas malas.

— Pode vir comigo, Bella — disse a jovem um pouco mais animada.

— Eu gostaria, mas receio ter um compromisso nesta tarde — respondeu Bella, precisando se distanciar o máximo que pudesse de Edward. Nem sequer conseguira fitá-lo nos olhos ainda depois do que acabara de acontecer em sua casa.

— Sim, venha conosco e, depois, fique para o jantar em nossa casa — acrescentou Edward num tom persuasivo.

— Obrigada, mas tenho mesmo que voltar agora — recusou Bella com firmeza. Já era tempo de cortar qualquer ligação com os Del Castillo. Afinal, mesmo desconhecendo os fatos, Edward já não a considerava uma farsante? Era perspicaz e, mesmo sem saber de sua farsa, já percebera, de algum modo, que, no fundo, ela não era exatamente o que aparentava ser. Era evidente que só queria usá-la a seu bel-prazer. Além do mais, teria convidado até um chimpanzé para jantar em sua casa se tivesse achado que aquilo alegraria a temperamental irmã, pensou ela com amargura.

E, considerando suas próprias reações ao homem, a despeito de tudo, o melhor era não tornar a vê-lo. Any encarregara um advogado de quaisquer comunicações posteriores com Edward a respeito da devolução do dinheiro a Fídélio. Não havia mais a necessidade de Bella se passar por ela, nem de que esclarecesse que era, na verdade, a irmã de Any Paez. De qualquer modo, cedo ou tarde, a própria Alice informaria o irmão do fato.

Contrariada, Alice despediu-se com certa frieza, e o olhar de censura que Edward lhe lançou foi igualmente reservado. Fazendo questão de se encaminhar até o ponto de ônibus mais próximo, Bella desculpou-se, murmurando algo sobre estar com pressa e afastou-se. Pegou seu ônibus e foi comprar algumas coisas no mercado. Em sua caminhada de volta ao apartamento, deu-se conta de que passava a poucos metros do consultório de seu médico e decidiu entrar para saber os resultados dos exames pessoalmente.

A recepcionista verificou a ficha, à qual fora anexada um papel com uma anotação.

— Você precisa marcar outra consulta.

— Outra? — perguntou Bella, ansiosa. — Isso significa que meus exames acusaram algo?

— Acredito que tudo esteja normal para uma primeira gravidez — disse a mulher jovialmente.

— Vou verificar com o doutor agora mesmo. Nunca consigo entender a letra dele.


	10. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO IX

Ela estava _grávida_?

Não, não havia dúvida, nenhuma margem para erro, assegurara o médico de Bella nos cinco minutos que o ocupado homem pudera lhe conceder antes da chegada do paciente seguinte. Os exames estavam tão avançados que era possível detectar uma gravidez na fase inicial, antes mesmo que a mulher notasse alterações em seu ciclo. Ela saíra do consultório em completo aturdimento.

A possibilidade de estar grávida nem sequer lhe ocorrera. Nunca tivera motivo para pensar em métodos contraceptivos, tendo sempre acreditado que estaria num relacionamento duradouro quando se envolvesse sexualmente com alguém. Agora, a louca e romântica noite de paixão com Edward estava tendo suas consequências.

Bella mal podia lidar com o constrangimento por ter se comportado de maneira tão imatura e irresponsável. Um bebê... um filho de Edward. E era uma notícia que ele certamente receberia com ultraje. Mas, afinal, ele próprio não fora igualmente descuidado... e com bem menos justificativas para aquilo? Ela deveria acreditar que um homem sofisticado e experiente ficara tão arrebatado pelo desejo que se esquecera de usar proteção? Bem, poderia ter aceitado a desculpa se ele tivesse feito amor com ela apenas uma vez, mas haviam sido tantas naquela noite...

E agora?, perguntou-se, esforçando-se para se concentrar no lado mais prático da questão? O que planejava fazer exatamente quanto ao fato de estar grávida? Não se sentia preparada para sequer considerar uma interrupção da gravidez. Teria seu filho... o filho de Edward. Não importando como ele se sentisse a respeito quando soubesse.

Após uma noite de preocupação e insônia, Bella terminava o desjejum no início da manhã seguinte quando ouviu a porta da frente se abrindo.

— Bella?

Para sua perplexidade, Roger Harkness apareceu junto à porta da cozinha. O futuro cunhado explicou-lhe que voltara da Alemanha na noite anterior, tendo tido tempo apenas para passar brevemente por Oxford, para ver Any, antes de rumar para Londres. Any ainda tivera que ficar lá porque os pais dele haviam convidado um grupo de amigos para o jantar naquele dia. Roger teria que entregar um relatório sobre a viagem à sua empresa e o faria no apartamento mas, como estava exausto, recolheu-se ao quarto para dormir por algumas horas antes de começar a trabalhar.

Tornando a ficar a sós na cozinha, Bella mordeu o lábio inferior ansiosamente. Tendo desocupado o próprio apartamento antes da viagem à Alemanha, Roger já se mudara para ali. Em breve, após a lua-de-mel, ele e Any estariam convivendo ali como marido e mulher e quanto antes ela encontrasse um lugar para morar, melhor, pensou Bella. Não queria ser um estorvo na vida dos recém-casados.

A campainha tocou e, absorta em seus pensamentos, ela foi atender a porta, esquecendo-se de que o interfone deveria ter tocado primeiro para anunciar o visitante.

— Edward? — exclamou ela, empalidecendo ao vê-lo à porta. Roger estava no apartamento!

Seu futuro cunhado nunca ouvira falar sobre Edward Del Castillo, mas Edward certamente sabia da existência de Roger Harkness. Céus, se os dois se vissem e Edward acabasse descobrindo como fora enganado, o que acabaria sendo dito diante de Roger? Se ele tivesse que descobrir tudo não poderia haver maneira pior do que através do homem que tinha sua noiva em tão baixo conceito!

— Por que está tão... assustada? — perguntou Edward, entrando no apartamento.

— D-Desculpe... Eu não estava esperando você. — Bella seguiu-o até a sala como um autômato e, de repente, descobriu que não podia encontrar-lhe os olhos sem ficar ciente de que concebera o bebê dele. Já era péssimo o bastante estar apavorada com a possibilidade de Roger aparecer a qualquer instante para ver quem tocara a campainha. Mas lidar subitamente com a imensa culpa de mais um grave segredo que escondia de Edward foi demais para ela. A forte tensão e o nervosismo causaram-lhe uma onda de náusea.

— Está doente? — perguntou ele, preocupado.

Bella correu para o banheiro e, quando, enfim, pôde sair, sentiu-se grata pelos braços fortes que a ampararam durante o forte acesso de tontura. Edward carregou-a até o sofá, onde a deitou. — Vou chamar um médico. Você tem andado com a saúde um tanto debilitada. Acho que precisa de uma longa bateria de exames...

— Não, eu...

—Descanse, sim? — Edward tirou seu celular do bolso com determinação. — Resolverei isto num instante.

— Não preciso de um médico — protestou ela, tentando soar firme o bastante para detê-lo.

— Permita-me dizer-lhe o que você precisa.

— Mas você não sabe...

— Eu sei que não é normal estar com uma cor esverdeada no rosto — retrucou ele com impaciência.

— Estou grávida. — A confissão escapou a ela numa explosão de ressentimento e frustração pela recusa dele em ouvi-la.

Mas, daquela vez, Edward ouviu, a expressão nos olhos verdes revelando sua estupefação. Mas, em seguida, algo estranho aconteceu. Seu olhar tornou a ficar velado, endireitou os ombros largos, como se estivesse se preparando para um desafio, e disse num tom apenas ligeiramente alterado:

— _Si_... então, você ainda precisa de um médico.

— Oh, desculpem por interromper num momento inoportuno... — disse uma segunda voz masculina do outro lado da sala.

Atordoada, Bella acabara se esquecendo de Roger. Ainda estava absorta pelo drama de ter contado a Edward sobre sua gravidez sem ter tido a intenção de fazê-lo. Mas o som da voz do noivo da irmã foi um choque ainda maior e ela ergueu-se do sofá a tempo de vê-lo recuando depressa da sala, parecendo quase cômico em seu constrangimento pela conversa que ouvira.

— Céus, não é à toa que você agiu de modo tão estranho quando me viu à sua porta! — disse Edward, lívido, enquanto a observava com repulsa.

— Acho que... já é tempo de eu explicar algo a você — respondeu Bella, tensa, sabendo que uma confissão completa era a única alternativa que lhe restava. — Mas poderíamos ir a algum outro lugar para conversar já que se trata de um assunto particular?

— Aquele era Roger Harkness. Já vi sua foto. Que necessidade você tem de privacidade para explicar a presença dele em seu apartamento? — Havia uma fúria cega no olhar de Edward. — Você voltou para a cama com seu ex-noivo depois de ter dormido comigo. Deixei de lhe oferecer uma opção boa o bastante para mantê-la longe da cama de outros homens! Ontem você estava ansiosa para voltar até aqui para os braços dele... sua ordinária!

Bella estava pálida feito cera.

— As coisas não são assim porque...

— E agora está grávida e não tem como saber qual de nós é o pai. Exigirei testes de DNA quando o bebê nascer. Nesse meio tempo, fique com seu precioso Roger, se ele ainda a quiser, mas apenas depois de eu ter dado uma boa lição no sujeito!

Em pânico com a ameaça, Bella gelou por um momento, mas recobrou-se a tempo, levantando-se do sofá para segui-lo, enquanto um possesso Edward ia abrindo cada porta que encontrava pela frente à procura de Roger. Com alívio, Bella deu-se conta, enfim, de que o noivo da irmã devia ter saído do apartamento para lhes dar privacidade.

— Maldição! — esbravejou Edward, incrédulo e frustrado. — Que tipo de covarde é ele para fugir de uma briga desse jeito?

— Por favor, acalme-se por um minuto e escute o que tenho a lhe dizer!

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de condenação.

— Escutar? Para que você possa sussurrar suas mentiras e tentar me convencer de que o filho que espera é meu? Jamais tornarei a ouvir uma palavra sua outra vez!

E, com aquela promessa acalorada, Edward deixou o apartamento.

Bella estava aos prantos no sofá quando Roger reapareceu.

— Então, aquele era Edward Cullen Del Castillo. Lamento o que o desavisado homem está passando.

Bella olhou em pura estupefação para o futuro cunhado.

— Sim, eu sei da história toda. Any me manteve acordado até de madrugada contando-me a respeito — revelou Roger. — Digamos que ainda estou me recobrando do choque inicial, mas sua irmã não mencionou esse outro assunto... aquele que eu preferiria não ter ouvido.

— Any não sabe e não vou lhe contar ainda sobre a minha gravidez. — Bella percebeu que ainda se recobrava de seu próprio choque também. Edward, o homem que amava, o pai do bebê em seu ventre, acabara de sair, pensando todos os tipos de coisas horríveis e absurdas a seu respeito.

— Quero agradecer a você por ter olhado por Any enquanto eu estava ausente. Devo isso a você. Ambos devemos.

Bella lançou-lhe um olhar confuso.

— Ora, vamos. O seu bom senso impediu-a de tornar uma situação ruim dez vezes pior. Se Any tivesse perdido a cabeça e persistido em seu erro, provavelmente teria acabado num tribunal acusada de estelionato — declarou Roger num tom grave. — Francamente, foi uma sorte ter sido você a estar na Guatemala.

Bella sentiu-se constrangida. Podia ver que ele ainda estava zangado com sua irmã.

— Com minha ajuda, Any pagará de volta, e com juros, cada níquel devido ao tal Fidélio — disse-lhe Roger, veemente.

— Mas ela não teve intenção de prejudicar ninguém — apressou-se Bella a dizer, antes de ele deixar a sala, parecendo ainda muito aborrecido.

Voltou a refletir sobre sua própria situação, então, o coração apertado por saber que, não importando como lhe desse a notícia, Edward ficaria ultrajado pela maneira como ela e Any o haviam enganado. Angustiada, sabia que teria que esperar até que o casamento da irmã tivesse sido realizado, dali a dois dias, para contar a Edward sobre sua identidade.

A confiança de Roger em Any fora abalada. Bella suspeitava que o relatório para a empresa fora um mero pretexto que ele arranjara para seguir na frente de volta a Londres e se distanciar um pouco de Any, enquanto tentava lidar com o que ela lhe contara. Ainda estava chocado e a última coisa de que precisava era ver a noiva confrontada por um furioso Edward. Poderia ser a gota d'água para ele. E se decidisse cancelar o casamento?

Daquele modo, embora cada instinto que Bella possuía lhe dissesse para ir à procura de Edward sem demora e lhe revelar que não era Any Paez, sabia que não podia arriscar a felicidade de sua irmã.

Reunida às outras três damas de honra diante da igreja em Londres, Bella observou enquanto o carro da noiva chegava. Uma deslumbrante Any, então, desceu da limusine branca e deu o braço ao pai de Roger, que se oferecera para conduzi-la até o noivo. Usava um sofisticado vestido em seu tom favorito de rosa, tendo invertido a escolha mais convencional de cores ao ter deixado o branco para os vestidos das damas de honra.

De repente, alguém da igreja avisou-a que ela chegara cedo demais, e Any empalideceu, perguntando onde estava Roger. Bella notou-lhe o alívio quando lhe explicaram que o noivo ligara, avisando que estava preso num congestionamento e que chegaria logo.

No dia anterior, Bella passara bastante tempo passeando por lojas para dar privacidade ao casal.

No início da manhã, Any retornara a Londres para tentar dissipar o clima tenso com Roger. Bella não tinha a menor idéia do que se passara entre ambos, mas sua irmã continuava uma pilha de nervos, convencida de que o noivo estivera perto de mudar de idéia quanto a se casarem.

Um carro esporte parou diante da escadaria em frente à igreja, onde ninguém deveria estacionar.

Bella notou primeiro porque as demais pessoas à sua volta estavam entretidas demais conversando.

Com um olhar incrédulo, ela observou Edward Del Castillo descendo do carro, o semblante fechado.

Tendo ouvido o motor, Any aproximou-se dela depressa.

— É Roger que está chegando? — perguntou, ansiosa.

Em grande aturdimento, Bella observou Edward adiantando-se até os degraus. Parecia que, enfim, descobrira que o haviam enganado. Por que outro motivo estaria ali? Mas como soubera? Alice teria lhe contado? Estaria pronto para confrontar Any diante de todas aquelas pessoas no dia do casamento dela... seria capaz de tamanha crueldade?

— Oh, não — sussurrou Any, horrorizada, notando a expressão no rosto da irmã. — Aquele é Del Castillo... não é?

Edward subiu dois degraus de cada vez. Mas parou de imediato quando viu Bella, imóvel no topo da escadaria, tão branca quanto seu vestido.

— Céus! — exclamou, rouco. — Isto não pode ser. Você não pode fazer isso. Não vou permitir.

— Por favor... vá embora — suplicou Any à beira das lágrimas. Somente quando a ouviu falando, Edward prestou atenção à mulher parada ao lado de Bella. Franziu o cenho ao fixar o olhar em Any, a expressão de incredulidade em seus olhos verdes instantânea.

— Oras, há duas de vocês?

Foi o momento mais longo da vida de Bella.

— Somos gêmeas — disse, trêmula. — Sou Bella...

— Sei que você é Bella! — retrucou ele. — Acha que sou tão cego que não estou conseguindo diferenciá-las?

— Acho que o que minha irmã está tentando dizer é que eu sou aquela que tirou o dinheiro de Fidélio Paez — esclareceu Any. — Fui eu que me casei com Mike e que persuadi Bella a ir à Guatemala no meu lugar, fingindo que era eu. Minha irmã não queria fazer isso, mas tornei-lhe quase impossível recusar. Eu me aproveitei de sua...

Um estupefato Edward interrompeu-a:

— Qual de vocês é a noiva?

— Eu... — respondeu Any em visível perplexidade com a pergunta.

Uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, Edward observou a ambas por um pesado silencio.

— Desfrute o dia de seu casamento, Any — disse, enfim, inexpressivo.

— Obrigada — sussurrou Any, recuando rapidamente. Somente naquele momento ocorreu a Bella que Edward pensara que aquele era o dia do seu casamento!

— E pela sua irmã, aquela mulher frívola e egoísta que usa e abusa das outras pessoas, você mentiu para mim — disse Edward num tom baixo mas assustador.

As vozes das outras damas de honra tagarelando ao fundo poderiam ter estado a quilômetros de distância. Bella sentiu-se como se seu mundo estivesse desmoronando bem diante de seus olhos.

— Achei que você ia se casar com Roger Harkness hoje. A vizinha de sua irmã riu quando me viu à porta do apartamento. "Estão todos a caminho da igreja", disse-me ela e foi fácil descobrir o resto. — Ele a fitava com um olhar duro, glacial. — Não tolero mentiras, e cada palavra que você já me disse não passou de mentira, cada momento foi baseado em traição.

— Não, não foram!

— Eu nem sequer sei o seu nome — retrucou ele, a raiva e o desprezo transparecendo em seu rosto.

— Isabella Swan. Mas ouça, por favor...

— Este não é o lugar. Minha presença não é bem-vinda aqui. Certamente você não sacrificou tanto para acabar tirando o brilho do dia do casamento de sua irmã, não é? — declarou Edward secamente antes de girar nos calcanhares e descer os degraus para voltar ao próprio carro.

Após um instante de hesitação, ela o seguiu.

— Lá vem o carro de Roger! — exclamou alguém do alto dos degraus. — Ele e o padrinho não vão demorar a entrar pela porta lateral da igreja!

Antes de Edward poder entrar de volta na Ferrari, Bella segurou-o pela manga da camisa com desespero.

— Oh, eu lamento tanto!

Frios olhos verdes encontraram os dela.

— Você está expondo a nós dois.

Bella soltou-o, dando um passo atrás, o rubor tingindo-lhe as faces. Tornou a subir os degraus, ciente de que o pequeno drama se desenrolando entre ambos atraíra, enfim, a atenção das pessoas diante da igreja.

Any aproximou-se e abraçou-a pela cintura.

— Oh, eu lamento muito!

— Aquilo não ia nos levar a nada, de qualquer modo — respondeu Bella, tentando forçar um sorriso. Foi um alívio quando, poucos minutos depois, as portas da igreja foram abertas e chegara o momento de se posicionar junto às demais damas de honra.

Edward fora à igreja acreditando que ela era a noiva e dera a entender que teria tentado impedir o casamento. Qual teria sido sua motivação?, perguntou-se. Mas o que aquilo importava agora? Nunca acreditara que seu relacionamento com Edward pudesse ter algum futuro. Mas o fato de não ter-lhe contado a verdade no dia em que ele vira Roger no apartamento fora provavelmente o golpe derradeiro. Até o amargo final, ela se mantivera leal a Any. Mas como poderia ter convivido com sua consciência se tivesse arruinado a felicidade da irmã?

Sim, Any podia ter cometido seus erros, mas parecia sinceramente disposta a repará-los. E não a enviara a Guatemala para sofrer em seu lugar. Sua irmã não fizera idéia de que Edward lhe enviara passagens para apanhar numa armadilha uma mulher que julgara uma vigarista. Ainda assim, Edwad tivera sua razão no que tentara fazer.

E, somente agora, depois de ter testemunhado a completa repulsa dele era que Bella compreendia realmente como sua contínua encenação se tornara imperdoável. Ela própria jamais sentira tamanha dor em sua vida.

Do lado de fora da igreja, depois da cerimônia, Roger aproximou-se dela com um largo sorriso.

— Temos uma surpresa para você!

Bella franziu o cenho, prestes a lhe perguntar o que queria dizer, mas ele e Any já rumavam para o carro que os levaria ao hotel escolhido para a recepção. Ela, porém, não teve que esperar muito para saber do que se tratava. A primeira pessoa que viu quando entrou no salão de festas do hotel foi Edward!

Num terno escuro e impecável, estava estonteante. Mas o que a aturdiu ainda mais foi o fato de Edward estar com Roger. Ambos pareciam estar conversando com toda a animação e familiaridade de velhos amigos.

Deixando um grupo de convidados, Any aproximou-se da irmã.

— Quando Roger chegou à igreja, viu você do lado de fora com Edward. Saltou do carro antes que ele pudesse se afastar em sua Ferrari e o persuadiu a vir à recepção. Roger tentando bancar o Cupido... Ainda mal posso crer!

— Oh... — Bella sabia muito bem por que o cunhado fizera aquele esforço em seu favor. Ele sabia que ela esperava o bebê de Edward, notícia que ainda tinha que partilhar com a irmã.

— Roger só me disse o que havia feito a caminho daqui. E, céus, agora os dois estão se entendendo tão bem! — admirou-se Any com um riso irônico mas de aceitação.

Do outro lado do salão, Edward, finalmente, notou a presença de Bella. Com uma última palavra a Roger, aproximou-se, os olhos indecifráveis fixos nos dela.

— Bem, isto é de fato uma surpresa — começou Bella, constrangida.

— Você acha? Roger interveio na situação com admirável bom senso. Os problemas de Fidélio podem estar no final, mas seu cunhado sabe que os nossos não estão. Mesmo que eu quisesse, não estou em posição de simplesmente lhe dar as costas agora.

Bella ergueu o queixo, desafiadora, os olhos faiscando.

— Pode me dar as costas quando quiser! Está bem?

Então, o bebê era um problema. Bem, que outra atitude poderia ter esperado de Edward?

Poucos homens assumiriam de bom grado as conseqüências de uma aventura de uma noite!

Ele segurou-a pela mão ao vê-la fazendo menção de se afastar.

— Conversaremos sobre isto depois. — Conduziu-a, então, até a mesa alteada dos noivos, onde um lugar fora providenciado também para ele.

Quando Bella passou pela irmã, Any interrompeu a conversa com o sogro, levantou-se da mesa com um sorriso radiante e envolveu-a num abraço apertado.

— Meus parabéns, Bella! Edward não perde tempo, não é? Estou tão feliz por você!

Uma expressão atônita no rosto enquanto Any voltava a se sentar, Bella resmungou:

— O que, afinal...

Edward puxou-lhe uma cadeira para que se sentasse.

— Naturalmente, eu informei a Roger as minhas intenções.

— Que intenções? — indagou Bella, ainda tentando entender a razão para o cumprimento da irmã. — O que quer dizer?

Edward sentou-se ao lado dela e fitou-a com um olhar arrogante, como se lhe questionasse a incapacidade de compreender o óbvio.

— Que eu e você nos casaremos logo. O que mais poderia ser?


	11. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO X

No mesmo instante, Roger levantou-se para fazer um discurso. Bella, porém, estava concentrada no intimidante ar de desafio no olhar de Edward. Sentindo a boca seca, desviou seus olhos de repente na defensiva. Era estranho como uma proposta que teria recebido com alegria alguns dias antes agora a fazia sentir-se magoada e humilhada, pensou. Não era de admirar que Roger e Edward tivessem ficado amigos tão depressa! Mas o que Edward esperava dela? Gratidão eterna? Nem sequer fizera o pedido de casamento diretamente a ela! Embora nada ainda tivesse sido discutido entre ambos e muitas explicações ainda tivessem que ser dadas da sua parte, ele decidira por conta própria que havia apenas uma solução. Um casamento forçado, à moda antiga, com um noivo determinado a fazer o que julgava o seu dever, em vez de fazer o que queria de fato! Bella ergueu o queixo.

— A respeito do pedido da minha mão em casamento, que você apresentou ao meu cunhado antes de sequer ter pensado em mencioná-lo a mim — declarou, ríspida —, a resposta é não, obrigada!

Àquela altura, Roger insistiu em fazer um brinde à irmã de Any, que acabara de ficar noiva.

Bella afundou mais em sua cadeira, o rosto ardendo por causa de seu constrangimento e crescente ultraje. O que havia de errado com todos? Sem uma palavra de consentimento sua, seus parentes presumiam alegremente que iria se casar!

— Vamos dançar — sugeriu Edward, quando casais começaram a ocupar a pista de dança.

— Não, obrigada!

— Você está se comportando como Alice, sabia?

Bella corou e levantou-se, lutando contra as lágrimas e uma súbita vontade de esganá-lo.

Edward conduziu-a à pista de dança, estreitando-a em seus braços. Ela sentiu um instantâneo calor percorrendo-a com aquela proximidade, o coração disparando. Fechou os olhos, abalada em descobrir que seu traiçoeiro corpo estava indiferente ao turbilhão em sua mente.

— _"Não, obrigada"? _— questionou Edward num tom triunfante longos momentos depois, enquanto a moldava no calor de seu corpo. — Se estivesse em minha cama agora, você me daria uma resposta bem diferente.

Bella gelou, errando um passo.

— Isso é o que você pensa...

— É o que eu sei, pois o seu desejo por mim é a única coisa sincera que você já me ofereceu!

Aquele tom cortante fez Bella empalidecer.

— Está certo... Eu deveria ter-lhe contado a verdade, mas tive medo de que você confrontasse Any e causasse problemas entre ela e Roger antes do casamento de ambos — argumentou Bella, veemente.

— Pobrezinha, sempre se sacrificando pelo bem dos outros — retrucou Edward, sardônico. — Mas não é incrível que, em vez de se tornar minha amante, você agora se tornará minha esposa?

Ela cerrou os dentes numa explosão de raiva.

— Eu não seria sua amante nem que você me pagasse!

— Céus, achou que eu esperaria que você dividisse minha cama em troca de nada? Aprendi a lidar com mulheres muito mais calculistas do que você. Esperei um preço, claro, mas nem mesmo eu pude imaginar que seria uma aliança de casamento!

Ultrajada, Bella desvencilhou-se daqueles braços e deixou rapidamente a pista de dança, refugiando-se no toalete feminino.

Era assim tão insensível o homem que julgava amar? Tinha o direito de magoá-la tanto? Perguntou-se ela, a dor oprimindo-lhe o peito. Mas enquanto o pensamento lho ocorria, teve que reconhecer que Edward tinha motivos de sobra para estar furioso com ela. Podia estar agindo com controle e discrição em nome das aparências, mas era evidente que fervia de raiva por dentro, pois poucas horas antes descobrira que fora enganado. Depois, movido por seu arraigado senso de honra e dever, concluíra que não lhe restara escolha senão pedi-la em casamento... apenas por causa do bebê.

Para um homem que pretendera torná-la sua amante, levá-la ao altar devia estar sendo um irônico golpe do destino. Lembrando-se da visita à casa dele em Londres e da explosão do paixão que provavelmente a teria levado a fazer amor com ele novamente, corou, constrangida.

Da maneira como se sentia em relação a ele, poderia ter se visto envolvida num relacionamento angustiante, no qual teria sempre estado à espera do telefonema seguinte de Edward. Pousando a mão no ventre ainda liso, ponderou que, embora não quisesse um noivo relutante, amava Edward e preferiria ser sua esposa do que sua amante...

Durante a festa, tomou o cuidado de manter distância dele, circulando entre os demais convidados. Mais tarde, quando chegou o momento de Any se trocar para que pudesse rumar com Roger para o aeroporto, a irmã levou-a até o quarto do hotel.

— Então, meu ex-inimigo vai se juntar à família. Só você para ter conseguido uma reviravolta dessas em tão pouco tempo!

— Não é tão simples quanto parece, Vou ter um bebê — anunciou Bella, enfim, à irmã.

A estupefação de Any logo se evidenciou.

— Mas você era a mais cautelosa e sensata de nós duas.

— Sou humana também.

— Mas você só ficou na Guatemala por pouco...

— Foi tempo o bastante.

Any abriu um largo sorriso.

— Então, vou ser tia e ver como é ser mãe antes de eu mesma tentar! — Hesitou, seu rosto corando. — Bem, acho que Edward vai deixá-la logo a par do outro assunto.

Bella franziu o cenho.

— Que outro assunto?

— Esqueça isso agora. É algo em que não quero mais pensar. Mas posso lhe dizer uma coisa... Edward é um homem realmente decente!

Depois que os recém-casados partiram rumo à lua-de-mel, Bella entrou na Ferrari de Edward.

— Acho que temos que conversar — disse, tensa.

— Não é uma boa idéia enquanto ainda estou me esforçando para manter a raiva sob controle — avisou-a ele.

— Sentindo-se dessa maneira, é uma insensatez falar a respeito de nos casarmos.

— Não vejo as coisas assim. Tenho um dever para com meu filho e o nome da minha família. Não há escolha quanto à maneira de lidarmos com esta situação, com a minha irmã de dezesseis anos vivendo sob o mesmo teto. Nós nos casaremos dentro de três dias.

— Três dias? — repetiu ela. incrédula.

— Sim, quanto antes nos casarmos, melhor. Se posso proteger minha irmã das conseqüências de minha própria estupidez, é o que devo fazer.

Bella não pensara em Alice, mas agora ocorria-lhe, para seu constrangimento, que uma gravidez fora do casamento não era a maneira de incutir numa irmã adolescente os princípios que Edward gostaria de lhe ensinar.

Soltou um longo suspiro, recostando a cabeça no assento do carro e fechando os olhos. Edward não estava lhe dando escolha naquela situação, mas ainda sabia que tinha uma escolha. Deveria se casar com ele porque o amava e carregava seu filho no ventre e ter a esperança de que, de algum modo, pudessem obter um milagre juntos? Mas era evidente que Edward não seria facilmente persuadido, que não pretendia obter milagre algum.

Era um homem de fortes emoções, mas estavam todas firmemente sob controle. Estava sendo racional ao extremo. Considerava a gravidez dela um problema. Parecia acreditar que podia resolvê-lo como se fosse qualquer outro problema rotineiro. Mas, no fundo, sentiria algo por ela além da raiva?

Bella despertou num quarto estranho, mas de sobriedade masculina. A última coisa de que se lembrava era de ter estado no carro de Edward. Verificou seu relógio sob a luz do abajur. Era quase meia-noite.

Enquanto se sentava na cama, a porta se abriu e Edward entrou. Ao se dar conta de que ela estava acordada, parou no lugar e estudou-a com olhos velados.

De repente, soltou um riso irônico.

— Você parece a própria imagem da inocência nesse vestido longo branco. Na Guatemala, você só usava roupas provocantes, destinadas a atrair a atenção dos homens. Bastou olhar para você e vi a mensagem nas roupas que usava.

— Que mensagem? — perguntou Bella, desconcertada.

— Que você estava sexualmente disponível, que queria que eu a olhasse e desejasse. Entendi a mensagem errada, não é?

Bella baixou a cabeça.

— Aquelas roupas não eram minhas.

— Achou que eu ainda não havia deduzido isso? — indagou Edward num tom zangado. — Assim como pensou diante da igreja que talvez eu não conseguisse distinguir você de sua irmã?

— Muitas pessoas dizem que não conseguem...

— Então, são cegas. Any parece mais velha. Os traços do rosto são os mesmos, mas a expressão é diferente e tem olhos cínicos.

— Eu não teria ficado muito contente se você não tivesse conseguido nos distinguir — confessou Bella.

— E eu teria ficado muito mais contente se tivesse descoberto meu erro antes de você ter deixado meu país — admitiu ele. — Só tive a intenção de passar uma noite com você...

— Por favor, não vamos falar sobre isso.

Ele ignorou-lhe o pedido, o maxilar enrijecendo.

— Eu nunca havia levado uma mulher a Hacienda de Oro. É o lar de minha família. Por respeito à minha irmã, mantenho certas regras lá, mas o desejo venceu os meus mais rígidos princípios. Eu não tinha nada com que proteger você. Acreditava que você estivera vivendo recentemente com um homem...

— Entendo isso.

— Entende? Precauções me ocorreram, mas meu desejo foi mais forte do que minha cautela. Assim, agora ambos pagaremos o preço.

Bella esforçou-se para conter as lágrimas.

— Não tem que ser assim.

— Acha que estou tremendo feito um adolescente forçado a cumprir suas obrigações? — Edward riu, divertido, desconcertando-a ainda mais com seu humor. — Agora que passei a tarde toda e a boa parte da noite contando os prejuízos, deixe-me contar os benefícios.

— Benefícios? — indagou ela, surpresa.

— Terei você em minha cama sempre que quiser. Terei um filho e gosto de crianças. Também terei uma guardiã para minha imprevisível irmã, que concordou em voltar à escola, mas em sistema de semi-internato. Embora eu tenha condições de passar mais tempo em Londres, viajo constantemente e não poderia deixá-la sozinha nesta casa, apenas com a criadagem como companhia.

Enquanto falava, Edward adiantou-se até a cama e tomou as mãos de Bella nas suas, aproximando-a de si. Ela sentiu uma seqüência de arrepios subindo-lhe pela espinha diante da intensidade naqueles olhos verdes e, mais uma vez, censurou a si mesma por sua fraqueza.

— Minha irmã já não está na idade de encarar você como uma figura materna substituta, mas no ponto de ter uma espécie de irmã mais velha que a aconselhe. Ela gosta de você. Certamente você caiu nas boas graças de Alice!

Surpresa com aquela mudança repentina de humor, Bella nem sequer protestou quando ele a ergueu em seus braços. Mas, apesar de confusa, não pôde deixar de se sentir _grata _quando a _levou _de seu quarto.

— Talvez não seja apenas nas boas graças dela que eu queira e precise estar — disse de repente, numa confissão precipitada, mas sincera.

— As coisas nem sempre são como queremos. Ao contrário de você, não minto. Se não estivesse esperando um filho meu, você não estaria aqui agora. — Ao final do corredor, Edward abriu a porta de outro quarto e carregou-a até a cama.

— Mas eu não poderia viver com você sabendo que se sente dessa maneira! — admitiu ela sem pensar, tamanha foi a dor com que reagiu às palavras.

— Não é de minha natureza ser tolerante e capaz de perdoar, como se espera que todos sejam nos dias de hoje. Tenho um forte senso do certo e do errado, e o que você me fez foi muito errado. Não espere que eu finja o contrário.

Abalando-a com seu discurso, deixou-a:

— _Buenas noches_, Bella.

Ela manteve o olhar fixo no teto e, enfim, deixou que as lágrimas fluíssem livremente. Bem, perguntara a Edward como se sentia a seu respeito e ele lhe dissera com toda a franqueza. Jamais seria capaz de perdoá-la.

Não podia se casar com ele. Não podia!

Revirou-se na cama a noite inteira, insone, mas conseguiu, enfim, pesar cada possibilidade. Foi quando decidiu que iria se casar com ele. O bebê que esperava merecia que assumisse o compromisso e tentasse fazer o casamento de ambos dar certo. Teria que ser paciente em relação a Edward, mas, com o tempo, talvez começasse a vê-la com outros olhos. Certo, não a amava, mas ninguém conseguia absolutamente tudo o que queria, não era? O fato era que estava disposta a fazer a tentativa.

Na manhã seguinte, quando desceu do quarto, encontrou Edward lendo um jornal na sala onde era servido o desjejum.

— Obtive uma licença especial para nos casarmos depois de amanhã aqui em Londres — anunciou ele, levantando-se. — Imagino que minhas relações diplomáticas tenham ajudado a consegui-la tão depressa.

— Eu ainda não disse que vou me casar com você — retrucou Bella, tensa.

— E se casará?

Ela sentiu o rubor tingindo-lhe as faces.

— Sim.

— Não duvidei disso por um minuto sequer. Alguns de meus funcionários estão cuidando dos preparativos. Sugiro que você se mude para cá hoje. A escola de Alice dará breves férias aos alunos durante esta época de Natal e fim de ano, a partir de amanhã, e ela estará em casa à tarde. Eu agradeceria se você já tivesse se mudado para cá até lá.

Sentando-se à mesa, Bella perguntou, enquanto um criado lhe servia café:

— Você não estará aqui?

— Estarei em Paris hoje à tarde. Voltarei a Londres amanhã, no final da noite. — Enquanto ele se adiantava até a porta, ela se levantou e seguiu-o.

— Já está de partida?

— Diga-me, vou ter que responder a quarenta perguntas a cada vez que deixo você?

Ela corou, mas meneou a cabeça em resposta.

Edward estudou-lhe o rosto com um olhar intenso e inclinou a cabeça, tomando-lhe os lábios com um beijo tão impetuoso e inesperado que a fez soltar uma exclamação de surpresa.

— Eu quase havia esquecido — disse um tanto rouco quando interrompeu o beijo. — O anel...

Ainda recobrando o fôlego, ela o observou tirando uma caixinha de veludo do bolso e colocando-a na palma de sua mão.

— O anel de noivado. Minha irmã esperará um. Ah, leve-a com você para comprar o vestido de noiva. Escolha um branco e tradicional, com véu e tudo mais. — Consultando o relógio como um homem muito ocupado, Edward estivera prestes a deixá-la, mas deteve-se de repente, pensativo. — Talvez uma tiara... Providenciarei para que as jóias de minha mãe sejam enviadas de avião da Guatemala. E você precisará de um buquê... rosas brancas — estipulou sem hesitação. — E não prenda os cabelos.

Bella acompanhou as detalhadas instruções com crescente surpresa.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar frio, o maxilar ainda mais rijo.

— Estou pensando na aparência das coisas para minha numerosa família e amigos... numa filmagem, já que o tempo é tão curto. Daremos uma grande festa na qual mostraremos o filme do nosso casamento a todos quando voltarmos a Guatemala para passar o Ano-Novo. — Com aquilo, retirou-se.

Bella voltou a sentar-se à mesa como um autômato. Todos aqueles detalhes do casamento eram apenas em nome das aparências? Abriu a caixinha de veludo e ficou com a respiração em suspenso ao deparar com o reluzente anel de diamantes no formato de uma flor. Era magnífico e incomum.

Um anel de noivado, porque a irmã dele esperaria um. Aquilo dilacerou-lhe o coração.

Foi inevitável pensar em como era doloroso e irônico que Edward a condenasse por tê-lo enganado, e em seguida deixasse claro que esperava que ela fizesse outra desleal encenação durante o casamento de ambos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Desculpem por demorar tanto para atualizar..**

**Mas por problemas pessoais não foi possível antes....**

**Espero que gostem...**

**E muito obrigada pelos recados *-***

**Beijos**


	12. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO XI

— Para um vestido barato que teve que ser comprado pronto, até que ficou muito bom — admitiu Alice quarenta e oito horas depois, estudando o vestido de noiva que Bella usava.

— Foi bastante caro! — protestou ela.

— Oh, você tem novos padrões financeiros a aprender agora que está prestes a se tornar uma Del Castillo. Qualquer coisa que não tenha sido especialmente desenhada para você é barata!

Mas, ainda assim, era um vestido de sonhos. Sozinha, Bella jamais teria entrado no ateliê de alta-costura ao qual Alice a levara no dia anterior. Temendo não encontrar algo digno da tiara que Edward mencionara, já começara a se desesperar... até que vira aquele delicado vestido de tecido nobre, a parte de cima e as mangas longas bordadas com contas imitando pérolas.

— Acho que você está tão bonita que Edward mal pode esperar para levá-la ao altar! — confiou-lhe uma sorridente Alice, ajudando-a a colocar a magnífica tiara de diamantes sobre o véu de tule.

Bella apenas forçou um sorriso. Nem sequer vira Edward desde que ele partira para Paris.

Voltara bastante tarde na noite anterior. E, naquele dia, com Alice na casa, determinada a seguir cada tradição existente, nem pudera descer do quarto, pois a jovem alegara que teria má sorte se visse Edward antes que se encontrassem no altar.

Depois da cerimônia, Alice passaria alguns dias na casa de uma amiga da escola. Ela e o irmão, enfim, haviam chegado a um acordo quanto a seu futuro. A adolescente estudaria em sistema de internato durante a semana, mas voltaria para casa nos fins de semana.

Uma limusine branca transportou Bella e Alice até uma pequena igreja nos arredores de Londres. Bella mal pôde acreditar em seus olhos quando viu o equivalente a uma equipe inteira de filmagem a postos, esperando sua chegada.

— Isto passará em todos os noticiários no meu país — disse Alice, admirando-se em vê-la tão espantada.

Na verdade, a cerimônia inteira foi filmada, mas nervosa como estava, Bella esforçou-se para ignorar todos à volta, concentrando-se apenas em Edward desde o instante em que entrou na igreja.

Ele pareceu ter olhos só para ela também e aquilo deixou-a feliz, todas as suas preocupações desvanecendo-se por completo naquele momento.

Realizada a cerimônia, Bella voltou à limusine como a sra. Del Castillo agora, de braço dado com Edward.

Ele abriu-lhe um sorriso.

— Você está linda.

Ela foi tomada por uma onda de alegria, mas, de repente, lembrou-se de que, para Edward, todo aquele esmero em torno da cerimônia fora apenas em nome das aparências e sentiu um doloroso aperto no peito.

— Espero que tudo tenha sido de seu agrado — disse com um sarcasmo que não pôde conter. — Não gosto de decepcionar as pessoas.

O semblante dele endureceu.

— Não é uma pena que não tenha tido a mesma consideração por mim antes?

— Se está se referindo ao fato de eu ter me passado por Any, já sei muito bem como se sente — retrucou ela, zangada. — Sei que prefere ignorar o fato, mas eu poderia ter-lhe contado toda a verdade se você não tivesse feito tantos comentários desagradáveis sobre o passado de minha irmã e, então, dado a entender que o futuro marido de Any deveria ser alertado sobre o caráter dela.

— Sim, essa é a sua desculpa. Eu estava furioso por causa do que Fidélio teve que sofrer.

— Any nunca pretendeu que ninguém sofresse! Pode ter escrito cartas patéticas pedindo dinheiro, mas acreditava sinceramente que ele era rico, que tinha condições de ser generoso. Isso não é o mesmo que ser uma vigarista!

— Nem tampouco é um comportamento aceitável. E não melhora a imagem que tenho de você tentando dar a entender o contrário.

— Lamento. Ela é minha irmã e eu a amo... incluindo seus defeitos — declarou Bella de queixo erguido. — As pessoas podem mudar. Encontrar a felicidade com Roger fez Any mudar, e eu não queria que ela o perdesse.

— Droga! — exclamou Edward, de repente, com tamanha raiva e incredulidade que ela ficou desconcertada. — Ainda assim, mal se preocupa com o que eu posso pensar de você!

— Não é verdade — começou Bella, trêmula, intimidada pela fúria nos olhos verdes.

— Deixou que eu chamasse você de prostituta! — prosseguiu Edward num tom de condenação. — Mentiu para mim. Mesmo na noite em que fizemos amor, você continuou mentindo. Mas o pior, a mais imperdoável das atitudes, foi me deixar acreditar que você estava dormindo com outro homem e que talvez não soubesse quem era o pai do bebê em seu ventre!

Bella permaneceu imóvel no assento da limusine, tomada pelo choque.

— Eu poderia ter ido embora e nunca mais voltado. Poderia tê-la abandonado para sempre. E pensou no que isso lhe custaria? Importou-se? Não! — esbravejou Edward, acusador..

— Eu... teria entrado em contato com você.

— Como? Acha que eu teria atendido seus telefonemas, aceitado suas cartas ou acreditado em qualquer coisa que tivesse me dito ou escrito? Uma mulher que me deixa acreditar em coisas tão sórdidas a seu respeito por mais de um momento não é uma mulher da qual posso sentir orgulho em ter como esposa! Posso apenas esperar que tenha mais consideração e amor por nosso filho, quando nascer, do que teve por mim!

Com aquela conclusão cheia de ressentimento, Edward baixou o vidro elétrico que os separava de seu motorista e ordenou-lhe algo em espanhol. A limusine parou quase imediatamente e Edward abriu a porta num gesto brusco, saindo.

— Aonde você vai? — exclamou Bella, aturdida.

— Preciso de um pouco de ar fresco — respondeu ele, entre os dentes e tornou a fechar a porta, desaparecendo na multidão de pessoas que faziam compras de Natal.

Enquanto a limusine voltava ao tráfego intenso, Bella lutou contra as lágrimas. Deu-se conta de repente de que ela, que sempre se orgulhara de seu bom coração e sensibilidade, agira da maneira mais cruel que se podia imaginar. E, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia mais se justificar.

Não havia desculpa para ter deixado Edward passar dois dias inteiros achando que Roger era seu amante, especialmente estando grávida. Admitia que, até o momento desastroso em que ele vira Roger no apartamento, ainda continuara mentindo pelo bem da irmã, mas, no fundo, também temera que, se contasse toda a verdade a Edward, arruinaria qualquer chance que pudessem ter juntos. De qualquer modo, tentara fazê-lo ouvi-la naquele dia, mas ele se recusara. Estivera tão furioso que ela o deixara ir. E seu maior erro fora não ter tentado esclarecer tudo logo depois.

Quando chegou de volta à mansão, estava perturbada demais com seu comportamento imperdoável para sentir constrangimento por ter retornado sozinha da igreja. Como pudera tratar alguém a quem amava da maneira como fizera a ele?, perguntou-se, andando de cá para lá em seu quarto em crescente agitação.

Quando Edward, enfim, voltou, duas horas depois, a ansiedade dela em falar-lhe chegara a tal ponto que nem se importou em ter que lidar mais uma vez com a raiva e o desprezo dele. Ainda sem sequer ter tirado o vestido de noiva, esperara em seu quarto, pronta para procurá-lo tão logo o ouvisse chegando.

Para sua surpresa, porém, o próprio Edward apareceu de repente junto à porta entreaberta de seu quarto, fitando-a com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

Bella levantou-se da beirada da cama de imediato.

— Antes que fale qualquer coisa — começou, ansiosa —, eu tenho algo a lhe dizer. Eu gostaria de poder lhe dar uma explicação mágica do porquê de eu ter deixado você ir embora naquele dia em que viu Roger no apartamento sem ter feito você me ouvir, mas não posso! Acho que apenas me acostumei tanto a fingir que era Any, a agir passivamente que...

Inesperadamente, Edward fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si e aproximou-se. Tomou-lhe as mãos nas suas num gesto tocante e fitou-a nos olhos com intensidade.

— Eu juro que, se você não tivesse ido à igreja no dia do casamento de Any, eu o teria procurado para explicar tudo! — prosseguiu ela, aflita. — Fiquei arrasada com o fato de você estar pensando aquelas barbaridades ao meu respeito.

Edward segurava-lhe as mãos trêmulas com força, uma expressão torturada em seus olhos.

— Eu não deveria ter abandonado você na limusine. Mas tive medo do que mais eu poderia ter dito... do dano que causaria.

— Mas você estava certo. Eu não parei para pensar em como você poderia estar se sentindo.

— Céus... eu me senti como se estivesse sendo dilacerado por dentro naquele dia no apartamento da sua irmã! — admitiu Edward, o rosto contraído. — Mas o pior pesadelo foi acreditar que você ia se casar com Roger. Fui até a igreja com a intenção de impedir você de se casar com ele, mas temendo que fosse tarde demais.

— E, em vez disso, descobriu que eu nem sequer era quem você pensava — acrescentou Bella, envergonhada. — Oh, eu lamento tanto...

— Não, sua preocupação por sua irmã era compreensível. Num momento de raiva na Guatemala, eu fiz uma ameaça desonrosa. Como você poderia saber que eu jamais a levaria adiante? Não sou o tipo de homem capaz de uma baixeza como a de levar histórias escandalosas sobre uma mulher a outro homem.

Reconhecendo-lhe o ar de repulsa no rosto, Bella soltou um suspiro.

— Eu deveria ter sabido disso também.

— Mas como poderia? Desde o instante em que a vi, fiquei fortemente atraído por você. Isso me enfureceu e, num esforço para lembrar a mim mesmo quem eu julgava que você fosse, fiz inúmeros comentários ofensivos. Não consigo me perdoar por ter dito tais coisas a uma mulher.

— Fiquei chocada — recordou-se ela.

— Sim, percebi isso também e me admirava com o fato. Então, quando você condenou minha grosseria, fiquei ultrajado... mas você estava certa em me recriminar.

Foi um bálsamo para os nervos em frangalhos de Bella saber que Edward ficara fortemente atraído por ela desde o início. Fitando-o, abriu-lhe um sorriso trêmulo, pois a dimensão de seu alívio levou suas emoções à tona.

— Estou feliz que tenha voltado para casa. Tive medo de que já estivesse a caminho da Guatemala!

— Posso ter cabeça quente, mas eu lhe asseguro que, mesmo no auge de toda a minha obstinação e fúria, eu não poderia ser tolo a tal ponto.

— Fiquei preocupada...

— E por tê-la preocupado, peço desculpas. — Ele levou-lhe a pequena mão aos lábios.

Ela sentiu os joelhos amolecendo, enquanto deparava com aquele intenso olhar.

— Eu adoro seus olhos — ouviu-se murmurando.

— Foi o que você me disse muitas vezes quando estava doente... — falou ele com um sorriso que a fez corar. Observou-a, então, com um olhar divertido. — Você ainda é tão tímida. Somente agora eu percebo que péssima atriz você foi na Guatemala. Disse a mim mesmo que a inocência que via em você era uma ótima encenação. Não suportava querê-la tanto e acreditar que você estava fora do meu alcance. É claro que, se eu tivesse sabido da verdade, teria sido desonroso tirar proveito de você.

— Você não fez isso.

— Fiz. Não sabe que é insensatez ir para a cama com um homem que lhe diz para não fantasiar sobre um futuro? — disse Edward num tom sério, evidenciando seu pesar. — Você deveria ter mantido distância de mim.

— Mas eu não queria manter distância — admitiu Bella, sincera.

— Você era virgem...

Sem conseguir encará-lo, ela meneou a cabeça em embaraçosa confirmação.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

— Toda aquela bobagem que você inventou para encobrir a realidade! Eu teria esperado até a nossa noite de núpcias... — Soltou um longo suspiro. — Mas a culpa foi minha. Fui orgulhoso demais para aceitar que eu poderia estar tão apaixonado por uma mulher que parecia o completo oposto do meu ideal.

— Tão apaixonado? — Aquilo foi tudo o que Bella ouviu, e a confissão fez seu coração disparar.

— Foi esse motivo que me levou à igreja no dia do casamento da sua irmã. No minuto em que me dei conta de que poderia ter perdido você para outro homem, nada mais importou! — revelou Edward do fundo de sua alma. — Nem que você pudesse ter dormido com outro homem, nem que a criança até pudesse ser dele... Eu ainda queria que você fosse minha.

— Oh, eu... — Emocionada, Bella mal conseguia conter as lágrimas. — Não posso crer que você me amava tanto assim...

— Não corri até a igreja para lhe dizer isso? Mas qual não foi minha perplexidade quando descobri que você não era Any Paez... e nem tampouco a noiva. Jamais haviam feito com que eu me sentisse tão tolo! Furioso com você, quase deixei que meu orgulho destruísse a nós dois.

— Você tinha todo o direito de estar furioso...

— Mas, com isso, poderia ter feito você se afastar de mim. Eu queria puni-la por ter-me enganado. Ainda assim, quando pensei a respeito, percebi que sempre conheci a verdadeira Bella. O tempo inteiro agiu como você mesma na Guatemala. Sincera em todos os aspectos que pôde ser. Ficou chocada em saber da situação de Fidélio, sempre tentou me mostrar que existiam dois lados em cada história...

— Sabe de uma coisa? — interrompeu-o ela, ansiosa para partilhar seus sentimentos. — Amo você também! Muito!

Edward fitou-a com incrível ternura, um sorriso feliz iluminando-lhe o rosto másculo. Puxou-a para si, então, e beijou-a nos lábios com quase desespero.

Fazendo questão de levá-la do quarto de hóspedes que ela estivera ocupando para seu próprio quarto, o que seria de ambos dali em diante, carregou-a em seus braços pelo corredor. Livrou-a do vestido de noiva com mãos ansiosas, não demorando a se despir também. Ambos eram tomados por uma poderosa onda de alívio e felicidade agora que haviam deixado todos os mal-entendidos para trás. Outro beijo inebriante foi só o começo, e logo Bella estava febril de desejo, ansiando pelo enlevo absoluto que só Edward... seu marido... poderia lhe dar.

Depois que a explosão de paixão conduziu-os a um êxtase arrebatador, descansaram um nos braços do outro, partilhando de uma maravilhosa sensação de cumplicidade e união. Bella admitiu que jamais se sentira tão feliz em sua vida. E seu coração transbordava de alegria em saber que

Edward se sentia exatamente da mesma maneira.

Ele observou-a com um olhar cheio de fascínio e, então, algo pareceu lhe ocorrer:

— Há uma coisa que devo lhe dizer. Eu mesmo vou repor o restante da quantia das economias de Fidélio. Ele jamais saberá que esse dinheiro não foi devolvido por sua irmã.

Bella ficou desconcertada com o anúncio. Edward abriu um sorriso e acariciou-lhe a face.

— Roger não queria aceitar, mas eu insisti, dizendo que o pagamento do restante da dívida seria o meu presente de casamento a ambos.

— Mas por que você mudou de idéia e decidiu fazer isso? — perguntou Bella, deduzindo que deveria ter sido aquilo que a irmã mencionara antes de partir para a lua-de-mel, mas não quisera lhe contar. Estava surpresa que ele tivesse resolvido fazer gesto tão generoso à sua irmã e ao marido.

— Agora, acredito que tanto Fídélio quanto Any foram vítimas, à sua própria maneira. Se Mike não tivesse morrido, isso jamais teria acontecido. — Edward soltou um suspiro. — Mas Mike estava usando a minha suíte de hotel quando conheceu sua irmã. Era um ótimo sujeito, mas é possível que, em seu desejo de impressionar Any, ele a tenha levado a pensar que era rico.

Bella apenas meneou a cabeça, concordando.

— Não seria nada bom que Roger e sua irmã começassem a vida de casados com uma dívida substancial pesando sobre seus ombros. Já haviam perdido a soma inicial devolvida a Fidélio daquele pequeno apartamento que foi vendido. E sua irmã já terá dificuldade o bastante para viver dentro do orçamento de ambos — lembrou Edward secamente. — Ocorreu-me que, se os dois tivessem que carregar tamanho fardo, seu relacionamento poderia ficar desgastado no futuro.

— Sim. — Bella estivera tentando não se preocupar com aquele aspecto da questão, mas não havia como negar que Roger teria motivo de sobra para se ressentir quando tivesse se visto com um orçamento tão restrito por causa daquela dívida. Afinal, nem sequer conhecia Any quando a dívida fora contraída. De repente, seu coração transbordava de gratidão pelo fato de Edward ter tido tamanha consideração e generosidade.

— É uma quantia que não significa nada para mim, mas tanto para os dois —disse ele sem a menor arrogância.

— Eu simplesmente amo você dez vezes mais do que amava há um minuto!

Com um riso, Edward recostou-se nos travesseiros e deixou-a cobri-lo de beijos.

— Fidélio também se beneficiará mais com essa forma menos punitiva de se resolver a situação. Convidaremos Roger e Any para irem a Guatemala para conhecê-lo e isso o deixará muito feliz.

— Você é brilhante!

— Já lhe disse que você foi feita para mim? — Ele estudou-a com ternura e um brilho divertido no olhar. — Meu ego latino vibra em apreciação.

Bem mais tarde, desfrutaram um jantar romântico à luz de velas e Edward surpreendeu-a, pegando do aparador em cima da lareira um presente que lhe comprara enquanto estivera na rua naquela tarde. Era um lindo anjo de cristal.

— Eu o vi numa loja. Fez com que eu pensasse em você.

— Um anjo? — duvidou Bella. — Transtornado como você estava?

— Bem, não exatamente — provocou-a Edward. — Mas posso enxergar através de você da mesma maneira que posso através do cristal.

Beijou-a, então, apaixonadamente, e voltou a carregá-la em seus braços até o quarto de ambos, onde fizeram daquela uma noite de núpcias inesquecível, como Bella, até bem pouco tempo, não pudera nem sonhar.

Quando despertaram, com a claridade do dia adentrando pelo quarto, Edward afagou-lhe o ventre, pensando na preciosa vida que ali se desenvolvia... o filho de ambos.

— No ano que vem, será o primeiro Natal do nosso filho — sussurrou.

— Sim — sorriu Bella, feliz. — Será nosso melhor presente.

— Algo acaba de me ocorrer. Alice voltará da casa da amiga na véspera de Natal. Não são muitas as mulheres que gostariam de ter uma adolescente por perto poucos dias depois de seu casamento. Mas você não se importará, não é?

Bella abriu um sorriso sincero.

— Claro que não. Gosto muito de Alice. E tanto quanto ela, gosto de saber que faço parte de uma família.

Foi a vez de Edward fitá-la com gratidão e alegria, convencido mais do que nunca de que, sim, sua Bella o fazia lembrar de um anjo.

Um ano depois, faltando menos de uma semana para o Natal, Bella colocou seu filho cuidadosamente no carrinho de bebê no salão de visitas da mansão em Londres.

Any e Roger chegariam para o almoço dali uma hora e meia. Bella usava um elegante vestido azul, pura e simplesmente porque Edward comentara como o tom lhe realçava a pele. Sorriu consigo mesma diante da lembrança de como Edward descrevera com exatidão, um ano antes, como ela deveria estar no casamento de ambos. Fora ingênua demais para não ter entendido logo que um homem que podia até imaginar que flores deviam compor o buque de sua noiva era um romântico incurável e um noivo extremamente apaixonado.

Jaime Enrique Cullen Del Castillo bocejou para chamar novamente a atenção da mãe. Tinha cabelos pretos, olhos verdes e era um bebê tranqüilo. Mas, afinal, o primeiro filho de ambos não tinha motivo para não ser feliz, pensou ela com um sorriso. Além de todas as suas atenções, recebia as do devotado pai, que nunca se separava de ambos, levando-os consigo quando era imprescindível viajar, e as da tia Alice, que adorava o sobrinho.

Tendo terminado o colegial com boas notas em seus exames finais, Alice, agora com dezessete anos, cursava uma faculdade de Belas-Artes em Londres. Com sua amizade sincera e orientação, Bella contribuíra para o visível progresso da cunhada, e o fato de ter obtido maior liberdade como estudante estava dando maturidade à jovem.

Bella tivera um primeiro ano de casamento maravilhoso. Algumas semanas depois do casamento, Edward levara-a para a viagem de seus sonhos, na qual haviam explorado antigas cidades maias durante um mês.

Any e Roger haviam visitado a Guatemala na Páscoa e tinham sido convidados a se hospedarem na fazenda que Fidélio tivera, enfim, condições de reformar. O homem recebera Any de braços abertos e Roger de maneira igualmente calorosa, considerando-os como parentes e feliz por terem-no visitado. Fidélio Paez era tão bondoso quanto uma vez Alice o descrevera e, não mais atormentada pela consciência pesada, Any afeiçoara-se genuinamente ao ex-sogro.

Bella observou Edward entrando no salão de visitas da mansão, bonito e impecável num terno bege. Ele riu enquanto Jaime estendia a mãozinha na direção de um enfeite reluzente na imensa árvore de Natal, bem mais longe de seu alcance do que podia calcular. Inclinando-se sobre o carrinho, colocou-lhe um chocalho na mãozinha vazia, e Jaime tornou a relaxar.

— Puxa, ele já segura esse chocalho com a força de um homem durão, você viu? — disse, orgulhoso, abraçando Bella.

Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça e tentou não sorrir. Edward estudou-lhe a expressão divertida no rosto.

— Você está rindo de mim outra vez.

— Jaime apenas não me parece assim tão "durão" ainda — disse ela, contendo o riso. — Mas confiarei na sua palavra. Vocês dois, sendo homens, acho que têm um elo especial.

— Sim, nosso elo é você — completou Edward, veemente, tomando-lhe os lábios aquele beijo que sempre levava Bella às nuvens e que era um elemento indispensável no relacionamento de ambos. — Um elo muito, muito especial. Eu te amo, querida.

— Também amo você — sussurrou Bella, com um olhar sonhador, antes que seus lábios tornassem a se encontrar.

Jaime, que ainda não tinha a menor noção do que acontecia à sua volta, apenas voltou a dormir e deixou os pais entregues a seu beijo apaixonado.

FIM

**Até a próxima**

**Beijos....**


End file.
